A Pocket of Drabbles
by serenity-touched
Summary: Prompt 63: The Hokage makes time for a certain flower. Dump pot of my KakaSaku drabbles and one shots. Rating and Genre may vary for each prompt.
1. Balloon Animals

**Day 1: Balloon Animals  
><strong>

"This is all so stupid," Kakashi muttered. He stared at the pile of deflated balloons spread out before him on a wooden table.

"Well, come on sensei. Make me something," Sakura said while trying to hold back a laugh. He was dressed in a multicolored patched jump suit, complimented by a bushy red wig. Despite the happy wooden clown mask he was wearing, his voice sounded completely miserable.

Kakashi let out a troubling sigh. Not only was he ordered by Tsunade-sama to participate in Konoha's Children's Festival for the entire week it was being celebrated, but she forced him to dress in this ridiculous outfit. He decided spend his week hiding behind a table with a sign claiming he could make balloon animals. He had no idea how to make anything, but most of the children seemed to believe whatever he told them it was. No one else knew he was here… besides Sakura. She happened to be in the room when he was being assigned to this ridiculous task of being a clown. If anyone else found out… he would never hear the end of it.

Picking up a balloon with two fingers, he gave her one final look before he placed the open end to his hidden mouth. Each breath he blew inside made the balloon turn long and cylinder. He twisted the end to keep the air trapped and extended his arm to Sakura. He dropped the balloon in front of her which drifted on top of the table.

"A snake."

"Make something else."

Kakashi picked up another balloon and did exactly what he did before. He held out the finished balloon to her and said, "A sleeping snake."

"…"

"What?"

"Make something else besides only a snake," she said with a glare.

"Fine." He picked up two balloons and blew air into them equally after tying the ends. Once he was finished, he twisted them together and hovered his creation in front of her and said, "A snake wrapped around a tree branch."

"…Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"If you make one more damn snake, I'm going to tell everyone that it's really you under there."

"Okay, okay," he replied in a hushed tone.

"Make me some kind of animal that's bigger than a snake."

Cracking his knuckles like he was really going to get down to business, he pulled out a single balloon and began to blow air into it. He kept going and going until the balloon had grown very long. He tied the end and handed it to her.

"A boa."

"Kakashi!" she almost smashed a chakra infused hand into the table before stopping herself seeing a family pass by.

"Shhhh!" he whispered harshly for her yelling his name. "Look, I don't know how to make anything else."

"Then do something else for me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"…"

Kakashi's week didn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I've never made a drabble before. _-shifty eyes-_

This is for a 30 day drabble challenge going on at KakaSaku DW Community. I wasn't going to do it since I'm busy as it is with my other story, but only needs to be between 100-500 words.

I'm not really confident I can keep this up for thirty days, but let's see what happens. If anything, hopefully this helps erm… my creativity to get flowing?

Feel free to comment if you like. These be silly drabbles. Genre and rating may vary in future prompts. ]


	2. Ooh, La La

**Day 2: Ooh, La La**

"Ooh, la la," Sakura muttered to herself. She watched intently on a very nice set of buns practically dancing in front of her, from tree branch to tree branch.

Traveling was perhaps her favorite part of missions when he was squad leader. She could secretly watch from behind as her sensei would effortlessly move his toned body with ease. She would try to think of ways to "accidentally" touch his firm butt, but never could come up with anything. Today though, she was determined.

The opportunity she was wishing for presented itself as he stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto and Sai immediately fell back, but Sakura decided to "slip" on a branch, making sure to tumble straight towards Kakashi. Her hands braced for impact.

He turned at the last moment, wide eyed in surprised as Sakura collided with him. They both fell backwards towards the ground which was only a short drop.

"Um," he said while pinned to the forest floor. Sakura was smiling in success that her hands were clinging to his backside. He looked at her with a raised brow.

Her smile faded for a moment. "Oh, um… I slipped. Sorry."

Hesitantly, he said, "You're touching my ass on purpose, aren't you."

"To break my fall."

Sakura didn't realize it earlier, but there were hands pressed against her bottom as well. "Are you touching mine on purpose…?" she asked.

"To break my fall," he replied with a hidden smile beneath his mask.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I surprised at myself managing a short 240ish drabble. _-high fives random person for accomplishing something short for once-_ xD ]


	3. Cuddly Face

**Day 3: Cuddly Face**

Sakura slowly moved out of her futon, making sure to check once more, that her teammates in the far off corners of the room were still asleep. Eying the bed that was only a few feet next to her, she skid her knees softly against the wooden floor towards a lightly snoring Kakashi.

Watching his chest breathe slowly, she brought her finger tips to the edge of his mask. She had plenty of excuses why she was trying to peek, but mainly her curiosity was absolutely killing her. Ever since the first day she met him, she secretly made it a personal mission to glimpse at his face. This was perhaps the most underhanded way to do it, but after years of trying she was at her wits' end.

Did he really have buck teeth? A giant mole? Or was he as handsome as the rumors claimed him to be, by the few women who were able to steal a glance. She was determined to find out.

Holding in a breath, she peeled down his mask… which revealed another mask. She knew that was coming when he happily showed team seven in the past. Keeping her breath still once more, she pulled down the second mask… which revealed yet another mask. Except this one had something strange on it.

Scooting in closer to see better in the dark, she couldn't believe what she was staring at. There was a pair of googly eyes… attached to his mask. A hand shot up to her mouth to hold in a snicker.

'_What the hell…?'_ she thought, trying to hold back a string of chuckles that desperately wanted to escape her throat. He stirred in his sleep, which made the pair of googly eyes shift their rolling pupils.

"HAHA." She slapped a hand over her mouth from the sudden outburst. Sakura's heart raced watching Kakashi suck in a breath that he may have just woken up. She tumbled quickly towards her futon before stopping dead in her tracks. She felt a calloused hand grab her bare ankle lightly. Afraid to turn around, she tugged at her leg hoping by some chance her capture would let her free. Instead, she was being dragged backwards.

Sakura turned around slowly to see two sets of eyes staring back at her. One was the pair of googly eyes, and the other was a glare from Kakashi. "What were you doing just now?" he asked.

"Look, I'm not going to ask why you're wearing that… but I have to say you have quite the cuddly face."

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I'm not sure how to explain how this one came about. LOL _-hides-_ ]


	4. Cataglottism

**Day 4: Cataglottism**

Sakura's heart wasn't just racing from the exhausting training session, but in the midst of desperately trying to defend herself, she had used her chakra enhanced strength to pull the great copy ninja into the long blades of the grass.

Now, she stood frozen, awkwardly straddled on top of him on the ground, staring into his mismatched eyes. He had somehow pulled her along with him by her wrist. She wasn't sure why she couldn't move. Maybe she didn't want to move. She couldn't break her gaze from his. There was something about those eyes, the way he was looking at her. It made her feel the need to come even closer.

Hesitantly, she started to lean forward. Every nerve in her body tensed the closer she approached, afraid she would be pushed away in an instant. She stopped merely inches away from his lips. Her heart clenched when his dirt smudged hand rose to the side of her cheek.

Instead of stopping her like she feared, he pulled her closer until her lips met with his masked ones. Once their kiss was broken, her heart continued to hammer in her chest as she felt the fabric of his mask roll down against her skin. His lips were against hers again, except this time she could feel how truly warm and soft they were. The moment she begged her tongue against his lips to explore more, she was glad to find he had no intention of denying her wish. It wasn't until a few seconds later, the heat of their kiss had completely disappeared with a sound of a poof. Her eyes shot open wide. It was a substitution clone?

Embarrassment crashed into her realizing the real copy ninja was somewhere unseen in the thick forest. If he wasn't able to watch what happened through the tall grass, he would surely see the images and feelings of the clone that had disappeared.

Staying hidden in the grass, she tried not to panic what exactly he would say to her once they were face to face. All the instincts inside of her wanted to bolt out into a run and never look back. She braced herself, getting ready to do just that until she heard a crunch of grass behind her. Light steps slowly swept through the blades until the sounds had come to a complete stop. She didn't want to look behind her. She was too afraid. What would he do? What would he say?

"Sakura…" Kakashi said almost as a whisper.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I know. I'm evil. -_-; ]


	5. Krukolibidinous

**Day 5: Krukolibidinous**  
><em>~2nd part from previous prompt, Cataglottism~<em>

"Sakura," he reiterated, making her tense once more at the call of her name.

Slowly, she rose from the grass and turned to face what she didn't want to. Avoiding his eyes, she off centered a stare lingering around his groin, before slowly moving her eyes upwards along his stomach towards his chest. When she finally met his gaze she wished that she never had looked into his eyes. She could see what lingered in his stare. It was regret. Her throat burned. She felt so stupid. Why would it have ever of been okay to kiss her sensei? What was she thinking?

Turning to leave, she quickly felt a hand pull her shoulder back. Why was he doing this to her? The nerves on her shoulder felt like they were on fire from just his mere fingertips.

"I don't understand… why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I… I..."

"Do you know why my clone kissed you?"

She turned to face him. "No…"

"Because… it was something that I've desired for a long time now, but I knew all the reasons I shouldn't. I wouldn't have ever dared to do something like that, but it didn't stop my clone. I just wish that… I could have experienced it myself."

"Then kiss me now."

Silence fell over them for a moment. He moved closer to her body, hesitantly touching down the sides of her blushed cheeks. Pulling at the edge of his mask with one hand, his lips came down into hers into a kiss that neither one of them would ever forget.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note: <strong>I felt too evil leaving it where it was last prompt. So here's a nice ending for you. xD ]


	6. Foreign Tongue

**Day 6: Foreign Tongue**

Kakashi decided to take a stroll, simply to get a feel for the city. As he walked across the freshly wet, bricked streets, his eyes surveyed the blur of sights and sounds around him. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, nor could he read any of the street signs, but that was the fun part about exploring a different country. There were no ties here. No friends. No families. He could do as he pleased and just get lost, just because he wanted to.

He walked, for what seemed like forever, across small alleyways into the nooks and crannies of the ancient city. Slowing his steps to a halt, he stopped to look inside the window of a small café bistro. It looked old, but no doubt had a secret delicacy within it, known only to locals. Shifting his gaze further inside, he watched a young woman stir into her cup before taking a sip. Her eyes looked into his for a brief moment. He had never seen anyone with such a stunning green shade of eyes. An intriguing smile tugged at her lips as she set down her cup. He wondered for a moment if that smile was meant for him.

Turning to leave, he took a step forward. He had every intention of continuing down the unknown street, but as his eyes glanced back through his reflection of the window, he couldn't help but want to go inside. So, he did.

At the counter, he randomly pointed to something from the menu of drinks. He had no idea what and it didn't matter. As he stood waiting for his drink, his gaze would shift towards the woman he had seen through the window. She ran a hand into the pink falling strands of her hair, as she bent to pick something up from the floor. She cast another glance his way, still with an intriguing smile at the edge of her lips. He still wanted to know more about that smile.

With his drink in hand, he edged through the cluster chairs of the café, until he stood next to the reason that made him come inside in the first place. She smiled and tapped a seat next to her. The way sweet sounding words rolled off her tongue at him, he wished he could decipher them. He briefly chatted about where he from and how beautiful he thought she was, although it probably didn't matter what he said. It was clear neither of them could understand each other's foreign tongue. It wouldn't be until later, they would learn each other's names to moan in the heat of passion.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Well, that was a fun one. xD ]


	7. Well, that's different

**Day 7: Well, that's different**

Well, that's different. Kakashi lowered his book as he observed a bikini top clad, pink haired kunoichi walk past the tree he was lounging in. He nearly dropped his book at seeing the dip of her cleavage for a split moment as she passed. His eyes glanced down to the towel she had wrapped around her hips. It was clear she was heading down to the lake to take a swim.

It was summer time in Konoha and this year was by no doubt one of the hottest summers they have ever experienced. Even he swapped his usual Jouin outfit for just a sleeveless shirt with an attached mask. Watching her walk past, he tried to imagine for a moment what kind of bikini bottom she must be wearing. Did it have ties on the side? That could easily be pulled…

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He jumped in surprised at the sudden call of his name. Now he really did drop his book. It fell down the branches of the tree until it fell to the ground with a thud. Sakura picked up his book, revealing that wonderful cleavage of hers again, and brushed off the dirt. She glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Can you toss my book back?" he asked, upturning two fingers motioning her to do so.

"Come swimming with me and I'll give it back," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Okay," he replied, with an eye crinkle of a smile. He didn't need to think twice about wanting to see her swim.

He jumped down from the tree and walked side by side with her to the lake. Casually, he glanced at her, admiring the strawberry print of her bikini. Yes, the print… and not the way how the fabric failed to hide the outline her nipples.

Once they were at the lake, he outreached a hand to the book she was still carrying. She yanked it away and said, "You have to swim with me first."

He didn't care to swim. Not when it meant having to get his mask wet, making it annoying to breathe through the wet fabric. "Mm, I'll just watch you," he replied as he made another grab for his book.

She pulled it away once more. "Nope, swim with me for a bit."

"But I… hate swimming."

"Then why did you come?"

"Um…"

"Come on, you're no fun."

"I don't like swimming in my mask."

"Then take it off."

"…"

"I won't tell anyone, sensei."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He opened his mouth about to say no, but she suddenly tugged away the towel around her hips, revealing that her bikini bottom really _did_ have those bikini ties that could be easily pulled apart, much like unwrapping the bow of a present.

"Okay," he replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>[<strong> Author Note:<strong> Mmm. Implied naughty-ness. xD ]


	8. Firefly

**Day 8: Firefly**

Sakura's heart hammered along with the mixed beat of the crickets surrounding them. She felt fingers trail against the top of her hand, making every nerve inside her glow like a firefly. She wished she could capture this moment. It was always seldom he would ever touch her like this.

Kakashi observed her fingers, rolling a thumb over each, inspecting closely. He settled the tip of finger over two red swollen marks, placed side by side in the valley of her knuckles. "I don't think it's anything poisonous. Looks like a normal snake bite."

"O-oh, good," she uttered back.

He turned her hand and felt the insides of her palm. Lightly touching the calluses of her hands, his fingers explored down to the edge of her wrist. He looked up to her almost in surprise. "Your heart's beating rather fast."

Feeling her nerves inside her tighten, she pulled her hand from his grasp in embarrassment. "I'm… I'm fine."

"Let me be sure."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine."

Ignoring her assurance, he pulled her hand into his again. He searched with light touches once more, finding nothing in particular out of place. Checking her pulse again, he slowly looked up, causing her to avert her eyes into the high moon in the distance. "It's beating even faster now… Why is that?"

"I don't know," she replied, trying to pull her hand away once more. The leather of his glove scrunched as he tightened his grip around the palm of her hand.

"Look at me, Sakura."

She held in a breath. The increasing fire in her heart felt like it would most certainly burst into embers. She couldn't admit it. Not to him.

"Look at me," he reiterated.

Feeling guilt seeping in from ignoring his request, she tried to sit up, proving futile with his hand still locking a hold against hers. He pulled her back down.

"Sakura… you have feelings for me, don't you?"

She remained silent. Why couldn't she tell him? Why was it so hard? Somehow, she managed the courage to nod once.

"I had… no idea," he began to say.

It was hard to ignore the shock in his voice. She always knew it. It was a stupid dream. Why would anyone like him ever respond to someone like her in that way?

"…no idea that you felt the same way."

Her eyes quickly shot up to his in surprise.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I have to credit a song called: Euphoria (Firefly) by Delerium. It's a great song with a line that goes: "Every nerve like a firefly". Damn phrase is forever stuck in my head. Had to use it somehow or my head might explode trying _not _to think about it. xD ]


	9. WTF

**Day 9: WTF**

"What the fuck kind of dare is that?" Sakura asked in an annoyed voice.

"I see nothing wrong with you standing in your underwear, in the middle of the road, for five minutes with your eyes closed."

"And if the bandits were to come?"

"They'd be distracted, which would make it easier to take them out," Kakashi replied with a smile.

Sakura glared. "There's no way I'm doing that."

"Come on, you chose dare. Now you have to do it," Kakashi said with a narrowed eye.

"You didn't remove your damn mask for my dare," she spat back.

"Yes I did."

"To reveal another mask, which was not what I meant, jerk."

"Details, details."

Sakura sighed. "I hate playing games with you."

"Okay, how about instead… you blindfold yourself and kiss three things of my choice"

"I don't exactly trust what you'd be putting to my mouth," Sakura said as she peered over the bush they were hidden behind.

"It's either that or the other one."

"Fine…" Reluctantly, Sakura undid the knot of her forehead protector and repositioned it in front of her eyes. After retying it, she puckered her lips with a frown. She heard the pluck of a leaf and already knew that was the first thing she was kissing by the smooth texture. The second item was something metal, but wasn't exactly sure what.

She was beginning to grow impatient on what was taking so long for the third. "Kakashi, wha–"

Her heart jumped feeling warm lips against hers.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I think I'm about to fall out of the drabble contest, but I'm sucking it up best I can to keep pressing on. I don't know if I can really do 30 straight days of this. T_T ]


	10. Music Box

**Day 10: Music Box**

The song ended.

It didn't matter how many times she turned the key. She would rewind it and play it again. Her mind would go over each tick of the gears as it churned a soft melody. It was a false comfort. Her thumb traced over the ornate decorative carvings of the box as she stared into the distance.

The song ended again.

Again, she would rewind it. Why couldn't it just play forever? But she knew there wasn't such a thing as forever. There was always an end. Everything had an end. She just didn't want to accept it.

Why would it matter? It wouldn't change anything.

The song ended once again.

Except this time the top of the box had snapped shut by the brush of her thumb. The last note of the melody echoed, ringing faintly in her ears. Just like that. It was gone. Just like how he had abruptly left her life.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> See? I'm capable of writing sad things. _-dull stare-_ ]


	11. The Bright Side

**Day 11: The Bright Side**

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look on the bright side, now you can actually initiate in something called, _conversation_."

"There is no bright side. Just a dark, depressing hole of misery," Kakashi replied bitterly.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You have a billion copies at home."

"But not with me… _right_ _now_."

"You can go a few days without reading your porn."

Kakashi sighed. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he tried to fight the urge reaching where he usually had his book. They had just finished a lengthy mission which involved a long drawn out battle in the Land of Water. By the time he realized his book had fallen into the ocean during the fight, it had long drifted away to who knows where.

It wasn't helping that Naruto and Sai were making him more irritated with their constant bickering, which he promptly fixed that by forcing them to scout up ahead. It was going to be a long walk back to Konoha. Least it would be quiet for awhile. Sakura liked to talk, but he never minded. Actually, he had grown quite fond of her over the years. Maybe a little more than an ex-teacher should have. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone out loud.

"Do you like me, sensei?"

Nearly losing his step at that question, he wondered if she was reading his mind. Cryptically, he replied back, "Of course… I do…"

"If you had to choose between me and your book, what would you choose?"

"Book."

She smacked his arm and huffed. "Jerk."

"I kid, I kid."

"What would you do to get your book back?"

Unsure where she was going with this, he replied, "Um, I don't know… anything?"

"Would you kiss for it?"

"Sure…"

Sakura reached to the back of her knapsack and pulled out a familiar orange covered book. Kakashi blinked in surprise and stopped dead in his tracks. "Where did you get that?"

"I grabbed it when it fell from your pocket, earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me hours ago…?"

"I wanted to see what you'd do for it. So, kiss me," she said with a smile.

Perhaps there really was a bright side to losing his book after all.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I really have nothing to comment, so here's a dance instead: _-does a dance with an epic amount of jazz hands- _]


	12. Cacoethes

**Cacoethes**

Kakashi watched as the gap between his face and the fish slowly inched closer. Time seemed to slow. He debated his chances of survival. This wasn't just any kind of thrown object at him. Not when it was being tossed using a freakish chakra strength not many have physically felt and lived to tell about it. As his eyes followed the projectile, he could have sworn that it was smiling at him. That smile vanished as soon as his masked face and the fish became one. A loud smack echoed into the forest as fish guts fell to the ground… and his jacket.

"YOU MAKE IT THEN! YOU DAMN JERK!" yelled a highly irritated pink haired kunoichi. If looks could kill, he probably would have died even before the fish hit him.

He wiped his face and sighed. "You didn't let me finish."

"…"

"I meant… birds fall out of the sky every time you cook…because the smell is so _delicious_…"

Her eyes glanced at the dead fish in front of him and blushed. "Oh."

He gritted his teeth at his lie. He originally intended just to say birds fell from the sky as in to say of how bad it was, but he didn't think she would have gotten _this_ offended by it. "Look… I'll just… make something."

"No, no. Don't do that. Now I feel really bad… I'll finish the other fish for us."

Damn it. Now he immediately regretted lying. His eyes glanced up to see Sakura dig something out of her traveling bag. She pulled out a towel and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, kneeling down to pat the towel down over his vest.

"It's not a big deal."

"I just slapped my team leader in the face with a fish."

"I'd rather that then you actually punching me."

She smiled slightly at that and placed a hand against his cheek to hold him steady. Rubbing away the fish goo off his mask, she hesitantly glanced at his eyes. Kakashi couldn't help but love the feeling of her warm hand against him. There was a strange inking of desire stir inside him from her touch. Whatever feelings that was suddenly washing over him, seemed to have same the effect for her as well. He could see it in her eyes. Then, he did something really stupid without thinking. He leaned in and kissed her.

Kakashi had no idea how long he had his masked lips pressed against hers. He was afraid to pull away to find a real fist slam into his face. She could punch him right now if she wanted to, but she stood frozen for a moment. He relaxed at feeling her respond back. He decided that being smacked in the face earlier with a fish seemed worth it.

Pulling back, he held his breath at what to even say next. What could he possibly say right now? He had just completely changed their relationship in a matter of seconds.

"Um…" Sakura said slowly. She looked down for a moment, then back up into his eyes.

He was glad to hear Sakura speak first. He tried to prepare to respond to any serious questions about what would happen next between them.

She cleared her throat. "You smell like fish."

"…"

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Well, I fell out of the Last Fan Standing competition and debated on just posting the ones that I missed (which I still might do). But for now I'm just going to make Pocket of Drabbles forever a dump pot for drabbles in general.

If any of them amuse you in some way, a review here or there is appreciated. Okay. Back to writing my main stories. xD ]


	13. Drabble

**Drabble**

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Okay, class. So, today we're going to do a quick writing exercise called a drabble." He sighed. "Put your hand down and let me finish explaining first. It's creating a small passage with exactly one hundred words, but I'll be lenient. I said put your hand down."

He walked over to the projector and wrote down two topics. "These are your prompts: _Icha Icha: Paradise_, or _Icha Icha: Tactics_." His class started to mumble. "You can only choose _one _to write about. Take it wherever you want to go. Okay. Questions? Yes?"

"Why are these... our topics?" a girl asked.

"Because I'm a pervert. Anymore questions?" He ignored the dozen other hands that were up. "Okay good, now you have five minutes to write. Go."

He walked back to the desk and plopped down in the computer chair. He picked up his Icha Icha book and started to thumb through the pages. He couldn't help but envision the main character as a certain pink haired woman, who was always on his mind.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> A drabble inspired by another drabble (SunMoonNeko's 100 Words of Love). ]


	14. The Internet

**The Internet**

Hatake Kakashi wasn't a tech savvy person by any means. He was a ninja after all. His lifestyle mainly revolved around training and missions. Whenever he did have time to stay at home, sometimes he would watch television. His TV set was the only piece of technology he owned. It was very seldom he had much down time to himself to ever consider getting anything else, which is why he always had a book in hand. Besides the fact he was an avid fan of the late Jiraya, it was always a quick and easy read whenever he had a spare moment no matter where he was.

With the new and upcoming generations of Konoha, the spread of the Internet was like wildfire in not just Konoha, but in all of the decently populated villages that had access to technology. All he knew about it was that you could easily research just about any subject under the sun, but also made messaging between people incredibly quick and convenient. Highly sensitive information between countries still preferred using carrier pigeons via official messaging centers, but there were already talks that sooner or later those would become obsolete.

The first time he tried using a computer was at one of the public libraries to broaden his usually narrow selection of reading material. He felt completely awkward using an index finger to slowly try and type out genres he was interested in to narrow down his search of suggested books. It was amusing to him he could handle just about any weapon with ease in his hands, but a simple keyboard made him feel completely out of his element. He didn't have any idea how the computer worked, but was amazed at how simple it was to locate books within the massive library. It was rather convenient since he really hated talking with the receptionists at the front desk that were usually blatantly fawning over him. He really didn't understand the attention he received sometimes. Sure, he was still one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha and had made quite a name for himself in the ninja world, but the way some women or even _men_ looked at him sometimes really made him feel like he was a piece of meat. Sometimes it was flattering, but other times usually embarrassing.

Today was no different than the rest. He wanted to find something new to read occasionally between Icha Ichas. After he typed in some keywords at the computer, he realized that he somehow managed to accidentally search using the actual Internet. Never really using it before, he was surprised to find news articles relating to the book he was interested in, but also showing up reviews that random people had written about it. The poor reviews certainly made him think twice about checking it out.

Not sure how to actually search within the library database, he began to do random searches out of curiosity. He was completely intrigued at how much content there was on whatever subject that popped up into his mind. Then he made the worst mistake of his life. Researching his own name.

At first it was harmless enough. There were multiple news articles and even a short biography about himself with general stats. That seemed normal enough as general public knowledge, but then the further he clicked down the search results something caught his eye. It was a picture. It looked like himself… he clicked on it to enlarge the thumbnail to its full resolution.

"What the hell…" he muttered.

He nearly jumped out of his chair at what he was staring at. It was a drawing of him, but wearing completely _nothing_, but a mask. Feeling his cheeks heat, he quickly closed it as someone was about to pass by behind him. He didn't know what the hell he just looked at or why it even existed. He certainly had never posed for anything like that _ever_ in his life. Glancing around him, he opened the image again and then looked to see where the source was from. It seemed to be some kind of fansite… for him.

It wasn't the only image linked there. To his horror, the more he scrolled down the list, the more he realized that it was in the hundreds. All of them were adult themed one way or another. He just really couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or completely disturbed. Whatever the case, he had no idea he had a fan base… at least… not like this.

Solely doing just an image search on himself, his heart dropped at how many photographs and drawings that were listed. There were almost over half a million images. He stared at the number. Stunned.

Clicking randomly at thumbnails, he started to stumble on several photos of himself with other people… doing… _things _with other people. Explicit things. He started to rub the bridge of his nose, starting to feel a headache come on. How long has stuff like this been circulating about him?

The next picture he saw made him flinch. "Dear… God," he mumbled. He quickly turned around to check if anyone was looking his way.

His heart began to hammer finding a depiction of him and Haruno Sakura together. He couldn't believe it. Her. Him. Doing things that was making his mouth go completely dry. Why would someone make something like this? She was a former student of his and although he should have felt disgusted, he didn't. Her legs were completely wrapped around his… with his trademark book fallen beside them. At least whoever made it was correct in that he would certainly stop reading if he was having sex with his former student...

Looking away from the picture, he couldn't stop himself from staring at it again. Why did he not mind looking at it? That thought certainly threw him for a loop. Completely forgetting about why he even came to the library in the first place, he quickly closed the browser and left. He felt like he was on the verge of humiliation. Not just because of all the pornographic content there was about him, but that he actually _liked_ looking at a picture of him and Sakura together.

Pulling out his usual Icha Icha that was in his back pocket, he stopped himself. Dozens of images flashed from his memory of him being nude with just this book hiding his crotch. Sullenly, he placed the paperback inside his pocket again. There was probably no way he could ever read Icha Icha again without that image burning into his mind.

As he walked through the dusty streets of Konoha, he wondered if he could ever look at Sakura the same way ever again.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author note:<strong> Just a random thought I couldn't get out of my head from a LJ comm. chat. What would he do if he were to come across all fanart and nom-nom smut about him. xD

Anyway! Just wanted to throw something together for the hell of it. Kind of a lengthy drabble.]


	15. Drunken Bastard

**Drunken Bastard**

"Ssss-s-sakura," he slurred after a hiccup.

"What?" she spat, hoisting him up more on her shoulder as they slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment.

"I'm s-sorry."

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Which part? Forcing me to practically carry you or paying your tab?"

"I'm a bastard," he murmured gruffly. "I know, a-and I'm ssurry, sorry, okay?"

"I don't understand why you do this every year on the same day."

He fell quiet.

She sighed again. "Oh, right. You never want to tell me, but you enjoy getting trashed and making a fool out of yourself each time."

"I-I never assked you t-to get me," he replied.

She pulled up faster along the steps. "Yeah, well, I hate seeing you this way. It's disgusting."

"Tanks, t-thanks," he replied fondly.

"Just shut up."

Sakura searched for his keys in his pocket and quickly opened the door. After throwing him on the couch, she tossed his keys on the coffee table with a loud clank, making him groan.

"Such a baby," she muttered.

She left the living room to go into his bedroom. After snatching the green blanket off his bed and one pillow, she returned back to where he was and gently lifted his head to place the pillow underneath. Once she tossed the blanket on top of him, she sighed at the stare he was giving her.

"What?" she asked, grumpily.

He blinked. "W-why?"

She crossed her arms impatiently. "Why, what?"

"W-why are you helping me?"

"Because I love you, stupid," she grumbled.

"…What?" he asked, unsure if he heard right.

"And I've told this to you before last year when you were like this." She turned and flicked off the light in the room. Cracking the front door open, a sliver of moonlight crept inside. She added, "And you never remember each time."

The door shut loudly behind her as she left, making him wince from the sound. Suddenly he felt very lonely in the dark. His mind slowly processed what she had just said. She loved him? Since when? Why was she always the one to take him home each year when he wanted to just forget? Forget all of who he's lost. The pain and sadness he felt. He always tried to drink it all away, but always seemed to fail miserably. It only made him more miserable.

He turned more into the couch, clutching the blanket tightly against his chest. His mind wandered into jumble thoughts, until he ultimately fell into darkness. When he woke up the next morning, he had such a vile taste in his mouth and his head throbbed like someone had just rammed a hammer into his head repeatedly.

Slowly shifting his weight to sit up, he swept a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed. He couldn't remember anything at all what happened last night. Sakura's face flashed in his mind, but he wasn't sure why. Somehow, he felt like it was important. He just couldn't remember what.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> This is one of the drabble prompts I left off when I was doing the 30 day drabble challenge.]


	16. Last Goodbye

**Last Goodbye**

Sakura's vision blurred as she tightly gripped against his blood stained shirt. There was so much blood everywhere. She could feel it smear against her face as she hugged him, crying desperately. She couldn't stop her sobbing. No matter how hard she tried. She couldn't stop.

"Don't cry," he whispered into her ear. "Please… for me."

She held her breath tight. Her lip trembled as she slowly pulled back to look into his mismatched eyes. "Ka-Kashi," she stuttered.

He raised a shaken hand and ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting way. "I… I'm going away for awhile, but we'll be together soon."

Shaking her head, she started to cry more. "No! I won't let you… You can't die on me, Kakashi. Not now."

"It's going to be okay," he assured, weakly gripping around her waist to pull her into a hug. "Death isn't the end. It's just the beginning. I'll always be here with you. Right here." He withdrew an arm from her waist to place his palm over her heart.

Interlacing her fingers with his, she sobbed, "Its n-not the same! I can't let you… _I love you_, Kakashi."

His eyes widened. "Sakura…" he breathed.

"I've wanted to tell you all these years… but I just… I just… didn't have the courage and now this…" She glanced at his wounds regretfully. "I'm such a fool…"

"I'm just as much of a fool, Sakura… I've always loved you, too," he said with a small smile.

Her heart skipped a beat in hearing that. She couldn't believe it at first. He _loved _her.

She fell her head forward into his chest and cried. "N-Now it's… too… too late."

"Shhh, it's not. I'll be-" A thick cough cut his sentence off short.

More blood escaped his lips as he tried to stop his coughs. All she could do was just cry as she looked into his eyes. She felt so much pain that she couldn't save him. He was dying right before her and she could do nothing. Absolutely nothing. She felt like that same worthless Genin allover again that she used to be. Her chest ached at the thought he loved her, too… after all these years. It was such a bitter happiness for her to learn that, but her heart was filled with such heavy regret. So much time had been wasted between them of a love that could have been.

Sakura carefully pulled herself over him to hover over his masked lips. Slowly, she pulled down his mask, revealing his bruised lips. She slowly pressed hers against his, feeling him respond back. When she pulled away, she faintly heard him whisper, "I love… you."

And then she felt his chest stop moving. He wasn't breathing. She crumbled when she realized this and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. He was looking towards her, but there was no sign of life in them. He was gone. Closing his eyes with her hand, she cried so hard that she couldn't keep breathing anymore. Why did this have to happen? Why? _Why?_

"Sakura…"

She paused at the call of her name, but she couldn't understand where it was coming from.

"Sakura!"

Bolting up from her bedroll, she was startled to see Kakashi holding her shoulders firmly. The way he way he was looking at her… he looked scared to death. She instantly cried hard at seeing him and asked, "I-Is this a dream?"

"No, Sakura… you were asleep and you started crying. What happened? What's wrong?"

She threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "This isn't a dream? Are you sure? Dear, God… Please tell me this isn't a dream," she said hysterically.

"Sakura… look around you," he replied in a calm voice. "We set up camp before continuing on our mission tomorrow, see?"

She pulled back and glanced at everyone who was in the room. Yamato and Naruto's faces looked pale as they stared back at her in disbelief.

Kakashi turned her chin towards him. "You started to cry in your sleep… Are you sick?" Undoing a fingerless glove around his hand, he placed the back of his hand against her forehead. She could feel sweat starting to run down her back. "You're really hot. Let's go outside for a minute, okay?"

"O-Okay," she agreed, sniffling as she tried to calm herself down. Slowly standing up, she felt dizzy for a moment, but Kakashi held her waist tight against him.

Once they were outside, he slowly sat her down into the cool grass. The moon above them was full and bright between glittering stars. Everything around her looked so peaceful compared to her dream. Her dream felt so real.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. "Sakura… You were yelling in your sleep and… you were saying that you loved me."

Her cheeks flushed as she averted her gaze from his. "I said that out loud?" she asked quietly.

"Yes… Is it true?"

"I…"

The vivid memories of her dream washed over her. She remembered what it felt like… how much regret she felt for never saying a word to him before he died.

"I do," she confirmed.

After a moment of silence, he replied softly, "I love you, too."

Her head whipped around to look up into his eyes. "Really?"

He keeled down beside her and wiped the stains of her tears along her cheeks. "Yes, I do very much. So, don't worry. I'm still here… it's not too late."

Sakura began to cry again in relief. She felt so childish, breaking down like this in front of him, but she couldn't help it. She felt so happy this wasn't a dream. He leaned down to her and pressed his masked lips against her forehead.

After kissing the top of her head, he pulled her into hug as she continued to cry. "It's going to be okay. I'm here. This isn't our last goodbye," he whispered.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> This prompt… uh… you know it's sad when it makes _me_ sad writing it.

I had an alternate ending which made it not so much a happy ending, but I have a real hard time dealing with character deaths of KakaSaku. I can happily kill any character, except them. Makes me too damn sad, lol. I should really broaden myself as a writer in that way, but I think emotionally wise this is a good step for me in taking a stab at it. Good practice for my long stories. :)

Also, I appreicate the random reviews so far on my drabbles! Inspired me to whip this up last night (and sorry it's kind of sad... eh-heh) ]


	17. Lick

**Lick**

Lick, lick, lick, lick, lick.

Silence.

Lick, lick, lick, lick, lick.

More silence.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and shakily flipped another page of his orange book. Every time he heard that licking sound, it made him inwardly shudder. Trying to stay focused on whatever page he was pretending to read, he kept a cool demeanor as always on the outside, but in the inside he wanted to throw down his book and shake that damn pink haired girl to stop.

He was trying his damnedest not to let his imagination run wild every time she made that sound. Every time he heard it, his mind would drift off into wishing of the various places her hot mouth _could _be licking instead.

Lick, lick, lick, lick, lick, _slurp_.

His brow twitched. This was madness.

Hesitantly, Kakashi glanced up from his book. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her red, swollen chilled lips. The way the ice cream had smudge at the corner of her mouth made him involuntarily lick his own lips beneath his mask. He wanted to suck it off and keep on sucking her lips until there wasn't anything else sweetly laced on them.

He sighed. Why in the hell couldn't he stop thinking of her like this? He wasn't sure who or what was to blame. The Konoha summer heat? The stupid ice cream stand? Her happening to sit right next to him, blissfully unaware she was slowly driving him insane?

_Slurrrrrrrrp._

Kakashi's spine tingled as he watched a white stream of melted ice cream run down her chin. His heart stopped when her green eye caught his.

Sakura held out the half-eaten ice cream cone to him and asked, "Want some, sensei? I don't think I can finish all of it. It's just too big."

"…"

Slowly, he scooted over on the bench towards the cone. She looked the other way, knowing full well how he'll only eat anything if anyone wasn't looking at him to drop his mask. He lifted the treat from her hand and moved her arm out of the way so he could scoot even closer. Lowering his mask, he pulled her chin towards him with a single finger.

Her eyes went wide and shrieked in surprise at feeling his tongue lick from the base of her neck, and then up and over her chin towards her mouth. Before she had a chance to say or do anything, he had already begun nipping at her sweet vanilla lips with his, slowly begging her to open her mouth just a little bit more.

Sakura closed her eyes and melted more into the bench as he kissed her senselessly. She felt completely overwhelmed and stunned at what he was doing to her, but made no motion to stop it. When he broke away, he pulled up his mask and placed the ice cream cone back in her hand.

She looked up at him with flushed cheeks, still caught in a daze. "Uh…" she began to say.

"Tastes delicious," he murmured.

She glanced at the cone in her hand, still untouched. She dropped it on the ground and suddenly pulled him towards her again, yanking his mask down for another sweet vanilla kiss.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I so want some ice cream right about now.

Appreciate those who reviewed last time! Glad yall enjoy my little drabbly things here and there. ]


	18. Creep

**Creep**

Sakura casually leaned against Kakashi's firm shoulder as she fought back a snicker from watching Naruto laugh so hard that ramen started to come out of his nose.

"T-that's so disgusting," she laughed.

Things like that probably would have really upset her when she was younger, but she was so used to the boys (mainly Naruto) in the village acting stupid and gross from time to time.

Shaking her head in disapproval of her friend's antics, she refocused back to her own ramen bowl, but still kept her arm pressed against Kakashi who was sitting next to her. For some reason she liked it there. Slowly, he nudged her, prompting her to nudge him back with a hidden grin. They secretly kept playing their little back and forth game as everyone around them continued to eat.

She wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but every time her bare skin lingered against his shoulder, she felt something close to a chill work its way down her spine. Was he flirting with her? Lowering herself more into her stool to hide a sudden blush spread across her cheeks, she wondered if she was technically flirting, too. Or perhaps she was reading too much into it. Maybe this was just harmless playful banter between her former teacher and herself, but she surprised herself in wishing it meant something more.

Her eating slowed as she thought. What if he did like her in that way? Would that even be possible? She glanced at him to find that he was staring back at her with a cute eye crinkle of a smile. Quickly flinching back to her bowl, another blush burned at her cheeks. Slowly, she looked back up at him again, but he had turned away.

Still with her shoulder against his, she decided to test exactly how far this all really meant between them. After taking a moment to build up her confidence, she lowered her left hand from the table to slowly creep down underneath. Her fingers hovered over her destination in fear at first, before slowly settling her hand down on top of his knee.

Her heart panicked when she touched him and she was trying her best to keep pretending like she was eating with the pair of chopsticks she had in her other hand, but she was clearly kidding herself. She was so damn nervous and immediately was starting to regret her decision in touching him in the first place.

Frozen like a block of ice, she felt too embarrassed to even pull her hand away at this point. Suddenly, her green eyes went wide at feeling a gloved hand slowly intertwined their fingers with hers.

Her heart began to pound fiercely against her chest. She felt like it was staring to choke her throat in how hard it was beating. She glanced at him as he did the same. Just by looking him, she knew it was true.

Kakashi liked her, too.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Another drabble prompt from the challenge I dropped out of eons ago. It's fun doing the ones I missed so far. ^_^ ]


	19. Some Kind of Wonderful

**Some Kind of Wonderful**

Sakura pressed her head against the cool window of her room as she watched a heavy flurry of snow fall outside. All was completely still in the dead of night in Konoha. She could even hear the faint creaks of her own house as the snow softly pelted away against the rooftop above.

She sighed, fogging the window for a moment with her breath. She could barely make out the thick falling snow from the hazy streetlamps in the street, but the ground was already covered in snow by at least a foot already. It was beautiful and all, but she wanted to see Kakashi so badly tonight. Glancing at the clock by her bed, she slowly moved away from the window with a frown. It was already four in the morning. Maybe he wouldn't come tonight due to the weather.

They had been secretly seeing each other for the past couple of weeks now. As much as she hated sneaking around, it had to be a secret. She was still two years shy of being considered an adult in Fire Country. A relationship like theirs wasn't technically allowed by law. To her, that fact seemed stupid. She was a shinobi and was willing to sacrifice her life to protect her village. How did her age make her any less of an adult in the kind of world the shinobi lived in? With the constant thin line between life and death, you had to grow up fast.

It was risky for them to be together and Kakashi almost didn't give them a chance. She managed to change his mind however by being persistently stubborn. He made her promise to only let him come and meet with her if it was outside of practice or missions. It was for the best in order to avoid any possible complications. She wanted to be with him at every moment though, so it was hard to keep her distance some days. To pretend she wasn't slowly falling in love with her team leader. She wished they could be like a real couple and go out together, but someday they would get to do that - just not anytime soon.

Usually he would come visit her at night when the streets were empty just like now. So, she hanged on to the hope that he might come, but perhaps tonight wasn't the night. She turned from the window to head back to bed before hearing a soft tap.

A smile quickly formed at her lips as she turned around. He silently held up a hand as a hello as she opened the latch of her window.

"I thought you weren't going to come," she whispered.

"Sorry it's so late. Someone called in sick for guard duty and they forced me to cover it. I have a feeling they probably just wanted to avoid the cold weather," he sighed.

"It's okay, you're here now," she said with a smile.

Kakashi leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss with his masked lips. She smiled and gave him a tight hug. He felt pretty cold, but she didn't mind. The longer she stayed in his arms, the warmer she felt.

"Let's go outside, if you're up for it," he suggested.

She glanced up from his chest, surprised. "But I thought you said we can't go out together outside of missions or training?"

"Tonight's the only exception. There's absolutely no one out in the village right now. Besides, it's officially Christmas Eve now. We should do something kind of special. Even if it's just walking out in the snow for a bit, mm?"

Grinning, she ran immediately ran back towards her closet to get out her winter wear. "Turn around!" she said in a hushed voice.

He sighed and slowly turned on the window sill. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yes, but you walked in on me in at the hot spring. It's different!"

"You walked in on _me_, remember? Not my fault you dropped your towel as you ran away…"

"Hush," she replied.

He chuckled and waited for her to finish. Feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders, he hoisted her up on his back and jumped outside into the balcony. After he heard her close the window, he jumped from the balcony into the trees to head towards a place he knew that should be far from any possible prying eyes.

Once they were there, he dropped her down into the snow, making a distinct crunch sound with her boots.

"Fresh snow is always so pretty," Sakura commented, admiring the glittering snow beneath the amber glow of the street lamp.

"Not as pretty as you," he mused.

She blushed. "Not as pretty as you are under that mask," she teased.

He sighed and pretended to uncomfortably adjust his mask. "Don't call me pretty. That's just embarrassing. How about handsome?"

She smiled bashfully and repeated, "Pretty."

"…"

Kakashi bent down towards the ground and beamed a snowball at her. She huffed and immediately retaliated back. Somehow or another they began to seriously start a snowball fight against each other. The snow was freezing, but it didn't seem to faze them. They were having too much fun to really care.

As a last resort in their snow battle to win, Sakura threw herself on top of him, making him topple backwards and fall into the deep snow. She grinned as she lied on top of his chest and slowly pulled down his mask with both hands.

"Pretty," she stated.

"Hate you," he playfully mumbled.

Her response was a slow and tender kiss to his lips. She was shuddering from the cold at this point, but she didn't want to leave just yet, and began to kiss him ever deeper. It would be a long time until they got a chance to be out like this again together.

She loved being with him and had no doubt he felt the same way. Every time they were together, everything really was just some kind of wonderful.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Well, yall loved the fluff so much at the last drabble, here's another spoonful of sugary-cavity inducing fluff. ^_~

This is kind of my take on the whole _-le gasp- _she's sixteen. I do normally ship the pair as her being eighteen or so story wise mostly, but sixteen is just as plausible in the Naruto world (for me anyway). In an AU, not so much. I can't reason with it well. Shinobi world, absolutely. ]


	20. Hypnotize

**Hypnotize**

The world seemed to have been falling around him, as Kakashi stared up into the white dotted sky. When his eye would linger on a particular star, it seemed to suddenly move slowly across the sky. However, he knew that he was lying completely still in his bedroll, but he couldn't stop fixating his single eye up towards the heaven's above.

Because he knew, _he knew_ that if he looked over at a certain pink hair kunoichi sleeping just a few meters away, he wouldn't be able to pull his stare away from her. Every night so far he seemed to face towards her before he fell asleep. Then he would have such erotic, mind-blowing dreams about her. It really made the smut in his novel pale in comparison of what his imagination could conjure up.

He wasn't sure how his feelings unfolded into liking his former student, but he knew he needed to stop fantasizing about her. This mission of theirs with Team Kakashi was slowly killing him. It was true that absence makes the heart grow fonder and being away from Sakura for months had done just that. Somehow, she seemed like a different person. She was stronger, more mature and very skilled with her medical and combat talents. How did he become completely oblivious to all these changes before? He knew that she had changed, but not in a way to make her seem more of woman than before. Why did he suddenly realize this now?

He found it insane that having to even say something as simple as _'good morning'_ to her made his heart falter. It was like he was a wobbly-kneed teenager all over again. He did his best to look indifferent and aloof on the outside, but when no one was looking he would quietly sigh to himself. How long could he keep pretending?

"Kakashi," a female voice whispered.

Tearing his gaze from the sky towards the sound of his name, he found the very same pink-haired girl he had been trying to avoid looking at the entire night stare back at him.

"Mm?" he grunted softly.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked, giving him a lopsided smile as she pulled away a few fallen strains of hair from her emerald eyes.

"I suppose not," he replied, glancing away for a moment, but couldn't manage to look away for very long.

Sakura hummed and looked at her other two sleeping teammates for a moment. "Want to play a game?"

"Um… sure," he agreed, rather hesitantly.

At that reply, she got up and moved her bedroll right next to him. Inside, alarm bells were going off in thinking how much of a bad idea this was. When she lied down next to him, it was like his arm was burning at the places she happened to graze her fingers with when she pulled up the covers around herself.

It was agonizing for Kakashi, but he managed to remain stiffly in place as they started to play a game with the night's star formations. It was starting to be quite amusing as they started to completely make up the most bizarre things they could think of.

"You don't see it?" he whispered.

"You're such a liar," she hushed back, grinning.

He pointed up towards the sky and started to make an outline with his index finger. "Look, it's the head of a goat, body of a whale, tail of a chicken, and the tiny arms of a t-rex."

She stifled a laugh. "I don't see the t-rex thing at all."

"It's cured inward, like this." He retracted his arms into looking like two tiny arms with two fingers wiggling as claws on each hand.

Sakura fought back a harder laugh. "You look like a dead t-rex, lying there like that."

Suddenly, he slightly raised his knees up like he was such a dead creature, prompting her to giggle even more. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet until he stopped.

Kakashi chuckled and watched her slender arm extend up towards the sky, naming an equally ridiculous creature. He pretended to not see one bit of it until she reached for his gloved hand that was wedged between them.

"Look, see?" She made him point a finger as she moved his hand in the air to make him see what she apparently was.

"Oooh, I see," he lied, completely staring at her hand the whole time, smiling to himself.

She lowered his arm, but didn't let go of his hand once it was between them again. She squeezed his knuckles lightly, without a word.

His heart started to flutter again, wondering why she hadn't pulled away yet. Slowly, he felt her fingers wiggle their way into his palm, and then between his fingers.

They remained that way for the rest of the night, until she reluctantly pulled away to get some sleep. It wouldn't be until morning, he'd understand what it all really meant.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Guys. You keep making me write the most fluffiest plot drabble bunnies ever. So fluffy, it's like they were coated with fabric softener. Gah. ]


	21. Too Tempting

**Too Tempting**

Kakashi sighed, relaxing his muscles as he floated on top of the water. It was a hot day in Konoha and for his day off he decided to take a relaxing swim in one of the nearby lakes by the village. His eyes were closed, simply enjoying the peaceful sounds around him. The wind rustling through the trees made him feel a slight chill until the breeze faded away.

Suddenly, the sounds of a splash snapped his eyes open. He looked down to see a bikini-clad, pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura?" he called out loud, wondering if he was imagining things.

"Yes, _sensei_?" she answered back seductively.

His heart sputtered. Just the way she said _sensei_ with a slight growl in her throat made him instantly shoot up from the water.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched her slowly dip further into the water. This wasn't just any kind of bikini she was wearing. It was the exact same one torn from the pages of a certain Icha Icha book. He might have mentioned to the white-haired Sannin that he had a secret crush on his former student, but didn't think admitting that would make Jiraiya write an entire novel with drawings depicting a very similar pink haired woman. He dedicated the book to his _'number one fan'_ making it even more obvious whom the character was based on. Different name and personality for the most part, but he could easily slip Sakura's name in the book to play out his hidden fantasy.

Now, she was slowly approaching him with a mischievous gleam in her eye. A look he was hesitant to believe she was seriously casting to him on purpose. _Never_ in his life had she ever looked at him that way. He quickly glanced around him, wondering if perhaps she meant to give a seductive look to someone else. Perhaps that tree over there? Or… maybe that bush?

She dove into the lake and swam towards him, emerging from the water merely a few inches away from him. Kakashi held his breath as she flipped back the wet strands of her pink locks, making the sun glisten off her skin in a way that made her look like a glittering goddess.

"Um… what are you doing?" he squeaked, losing half his voice in mid-sentence.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" she asked, waving an orange book in her hand that he didn't realize was there until now. Her finger bookmarked a certain page, showing off the look-a-like of her in that mouth-watering bikini.

Kakashi looked at the book, then dumbly at her. "Um…"

A million questions ran through his mind, but he couldn't quite keep a single thought in his head to even ask. Why was she wearing that bikini? Why was she starting to touch his chest? Why were her fingers slowly starting to go past the inner lining of his swim trucks?

"S-Sakura," he strutted, pushing her slightly back by her shoulders.

"You don't want this?" she asked, giving him a pitiful look as she came closer again to tug her fingers down around his mask.

"It's not that, it's-"

He halted, unsure how to finish his sentence. He did want this, but this didn't seem real. Why would she suddenly come on to him? Did she have hidden feelings for him, too, after all this time? Did she find out about the book and wanted to play out the small fancy he had been dreaming about every time he read it?

"I want you," she whispered, yanking down the rest of his mask and stealing a kiss from his stunned lips.

"Sakura," he moaned, dropping the worries storming inside him for a moment to respond back to her tantalizing kiss.

Kakashi suddenly felt cold. Incredibly cold. He didn't know why he did, but his lungs felt like they were on fire. Despite the burning sensation in his chest, he didn't want to stop kissing her. He had always imagined this moment and didn't want to pull away. Not now. Not ever.

His eyes abruptly opened to find he was underwater, quickly sinking towards the bottom of the lake. Realizing he was practically drowning, he swam to the surface and coughed heavily, fighting to take in the warm air around him into his lungs.

Letting out a sigh of relief after he caught his breath, he looked around him. There was no sign of Sakura, nor was there anyone else for that matter.

Was it all seriously a dream?

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note: <strong>This is a drabble inspired by _nishthap90's_ work from deviantART called, "Too Tempting." Check out her art! It's hot and yummy. Nom.

I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever stop posting a drabble practically ever other couple of days. T_T

Guess I'm just overly inspired lately. _-soooo should just be working on main stories-_ ]


	22. Impact

** Impact **

The copy ninja walked along the off-beaten path near the trainings grounds, making his way to sharpen his skills. The late noon sun was slowly melting behind the tall trees, making it a good time to train and not suffer so much from Konoha's bitter heat.

His eyes looked up from his book to find one of his students, crumpled into the grass near a tree. He was scared for a moment that something was seriously wrong.

Rushing over, he halted when she shifted to turn his way, but not with her eyes. She looked shaken and slightly worn, but not seriously hurt though which gave him a small sigh of relief. Still, she hadn't said a word, but remained positioned towards his general direction just to acknowledge his presence.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Not a thing," she uttered in a tight voice.

She made the mistake of glancing up towards him when he remained silent, making him catch the small glisten in the corners of her emerald eyes.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to say at first. She had been obviously crying before he found her, but why? He abandoned his book in his pocket now, approaching to kneel just a short distance away next to her. The way she was reacting started to put a deeper fear within his chest again. Her dress was slightly askew and torn, and the way the sides of her legs were scratched… it looks like fingernails. What the hell happened here?

"Sakura… you can tell me anything," he said worriedly. Surely, she knew he was more than just a teacher, but as a friend, too, right? He felt like they were. In all the missions they had been together, between all the highs and lows… they were friends.

Her body tensed when he inched closer, turning her head away from him to hide her expression. She abruptly stood up, but stumbled on the tree's roots as she clutched the sides of her dress. She wasn't sure if she could say anything more without crying. It hurt. Everything hurt so much.

Before he could ask anything else, she bolted into a run. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she concentrated on just running. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. She ignored him when he called her name again, this time with further fear etched into his voice.

Struggling to move after her at first in disbelief, Kakashi finally rose up to chase after her using the tree's branches above to drop down right in front of her. He forced her to stop, pulling her into his arms. She protested between sobs until she finally melted towards the ground along with him.

"S-Sakura," he muttered almost helplessly. He felt petrified as she cried against him. Why was now the only moment in his life he felt so damn afraid? He wasn't afraid of anything. Not even death, but this.

_This_.

This was too much. A spellbinding fear was gripping him so hard he didn't know what to do. What to say. Why was her being in his arms terrifying him so much? Or was it that he was just too afraid to find out the truth. The truth he already felt like knew to make her cry like this. He just didn't want to believe it. It wasn't possible. Not to Sakura.

"Tell me," he finally pleaded, running a hand through her tangled strands. "What happened?"

She shook her head against his chest, gripping the sides of his flask jacket as he held her tightly. "I-I can't. I just can't."

His worst fear was slowly being realized at her words. His breathing stilled. "Did... did someone try…"

His voice disappeared, feeling a knot grow deep within his throat. He couldn't finish it. He didn't want to finish it.

"Y-yes," she choked. "But… but I pushed him away. It just… scared me to death. He's supposed to be my boyfriend. I trusted him," she sobbed. "I trusted him."

She repeated it like a mantra, over and over again until her voice grew weak.

Kakashi felt like a ton of bricks just slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Every nerve in his body burned from the sudden flare of anger he felt. He couldn't believe it. He knew exactly who she was talking about and the fact he tried to force himself on her was beyond any words of how angry he felt. As much as he wanted to run out and leave her behind to beat that worthless prick into brittle pieces of bone, she needed someone here with her. Right now.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he whispered.

He didn't know what to say again. What could he say? There wasn't anything he could do to make the pain in her heart quickly mend itself. All he could do was just hold her. He sighed against her. He couldn't do a damn thing, but just hold her, making him feel weak. For being as old and experienced as he was… this made him feel so utterly hopeless.

How could anyone do something like this to her? She was amazing, beautiful, kind… strong. Even as she cried against him, she was strong. This wasn't right. None of this was right for her having to deal with something like this. Love wasn't supposed to be this way between two people. Now, she would never look at another man the same way again.

It was unfair. She was still so young. She deserved so much better than this.

As they remained knelt at the sandy ground together, the orange hues of the sun began to burn itself into the horizon. The cries of black birds soon began to call between each other with the nearing approach of nightfall. Her crying finally stopped sometime ago, making him feel slightly at ease, but not completely. His thoughts kept cycling from pain, to regret, to sadness, and anger, but most of all… disbelief.

He felt her tug at the front of his jacket to turn his gaze towards her from the horizon.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For being here. It means a lot to me, Kakashi."

His heart ached at her words. He knew just by the look in her eyes, things really would never be the same again... for them both.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note<strong>: This is based on _FlameOfAFriend94_'s prompt suggestion mixed in with the title prompt of the 30 day drabble challenge.

I'm open to ideas or words for me to stem off from (which I can't promise I'll use), but my interpretations really vary. I also can't promise they'll be good either, but that's why I drabble in the first place. Just trying to get improve - little by little.

Thanks for reading~ and if anyone feels I should put a warning on top of this one for the implied content, let me know. I have a hard time gauging sometimes if it's crossing the line on subject matter. ]


	23. Milk

**Milk**

Sakura yawned, sleepily making her way down the creaky steps down the hallway, slowly buttoning up a black collar shirt around herself that was several times too large for her. At first when she opened her eyes this morning, she didn't remember where she was for fraction of a second. The ceiling tiles were completely foreign, and green sheets were completely thrown off the bed. When she originally stumbled up these steps it was still dark and was being led by a hand - a silver-haired man's hand to be exact. His name was Hatake Kakashi, who was a co-worker of hers with quite a sharp… no… she confirmed last night he had quite the _talented_ tongue.

One thing led to another after they decided to split early from a boring work function and ended up having a good time hanging out at some random bar a few blocks away. With a little liquid courage, she finally admitted to him she had been secretly crushing on him for many months now. He also shared a similar confession, but figured a _'young thing'_ like her would never be interested. She never thought someone like him would go for a girl like her, but appearances certainly could be deceiving.

Her foot suddenly stepped on a dog toy, creating a high pitched squeak which startled her from her thoughts. "Ah! Damn it," she said, clutching her heart for a moment.

A small pug with a bandana wrapped around its head immediately appeared into the hallway, running towards her at a blinding speed. The dog yipped eagerly, grabbing the chew toy in its mouth and ran up the stairs to pounce on her.

"Ah… N-nice dog," she muttered, clinging to the stair's banister trying not to slip down the steps as the little pug began to lick her legs while enthusiastically bouncing up and down. She had no idea Kakashi even had a dog when they stumbled inside his apartment last night.

"Pakkun, down," a voice called from down the hall.

She glanced up to find Kakashi wearing nothing but an adorable looking apron and a pair of white socks – which he also looked like he wasn't wearing anything else underneath, making her smirk. When he waved the small dog over, she inwardly frowned when he finally turned around. He was wearing boxers, but they were quite the form fitting kind which almost made up for hoping he was wearing nothing.

"Morning, Sakura," he said warmly.

She smiled and approached him to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good morning. Making breakfast?"

His eyes went wide at her words and suddenly darted off towards what she assumed was the kitchen. Following after him, she sniffed the air. Oh, whatever it was it smelt like charcoal already.

"Damn," he muttered. "Gone five seconds and it's burned already."

"What was it?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Eggs and bacon." He poked a spatula in another pan. "And the hash browns are gone, too."

Sakura chuckled. "Wow, you manage to burn three things so fast."

She burned an entire Thanksgiving dinner before, but he didn't know that fact just yet that she sucked just as bad at home cooking.

Suddenly, a couple of blackened pieces of bread popped up from a toaster on the far end of the kitchen counter, making him groan in defeat.

"Make that four things," she added, thinking to herself how did one manage to burn toast such a rich black?

"I'm awesome," he said dryly, clearly discouraged.

She patted his back and sympathized, "There, there. What else do you have that you can't possibly burn?"

"Um…" His eyes glanced at the cabinets, and then to the refrigerator. "Milk."

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Written for the deviantART drawing: _Milk_ by _foxyx_.

I wanted to contribute something for it for KakaSaku LJ community chat, but I feel I could do more with this somehow. Oh, well. Until next drabble~ ]


	24. Justice

**Justice**

"Do it then," Sakura half-heartedly demanded, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

Kakashi swallowed hard as his hand began to tremble. How on earth could he do this? This was unfair. This was inhumane, unethical and damn right cruel.

She sighed. "I don't have all day. Would you just rather-"

"No, no," he cut in, lifting the back of his gloved hand to wipe his sweat beaded brow.

She simply rolled her eyes at him, tapping her fingers impatiently against her arms as she watched.

Slowly, he peered over the bridge at the rushing waters beneath their feet. He glanced at the orange book in his hand and shakily removed each finger along the spine until there was just his thumb and index finger left.

A breeze flapped the pages open, making his heart drop at the thought of going through with this. Clutching his eyes tight, he let go of the book. Once he heard a splash, he opened his eyes to watch the book get carried away into the swift stream.

"My baby," he muttered, his fingers instinctively reached out over the railing towards the floating book as it drifted away into the distance. He fell to his knees and looked like he was about to cry.

"You have the same damn copy in your back pocket right now!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to the book in his back pouch. Her cheeks were flushed in a mix of anger and embarrassment that she might just be witnessing a grown man cry over a book, which he had _ten _copies of at home. She had counted them personally.

"But, it's like watching a child die, Sakura," he said with a cracked voice. "This is… this is your fault," he added through muffled quiet sobs.

"You chose this! Don't blame me! I thought you were joking you'd rather drop your book over a bridge," Sakura sighed, starting to feel worse and worse at what she had just forced him more or less to do.

His only response was more sobs.

"Agh, damn it, I hate you, Kakashi," she spat, immediately moving to jump over the edge of the bridge and landing on the water with chakra infused feet.

Kakashi watched her chase after his book down the river and stopped his fake crying once she was far enough away. He smirked beneath his mask and stood up to peer over the railing. At least this way he would earn a small piece of justice from Sakura trying to shamelessly win the longstanding bet of what he looked like.

He thought he had heard it all with the dozes of excuses and lies people tried to lure him with over the years in dropping his mask. This morning Sakura stomped up to him saying that she loved him and asked if he felt the same.

Naturally, he replied that he didn't believe that she did and although she almost seemed sincere from the blush that spread across her cheeks, clearly such a thing was a lie. She was too young to know what love is in his opinion, much less to proclaim it to someone who's fourteen years older than she was.

Then she wanted to prove it by kissing him - which meant pulling his mask down. That request was even more of an alarm that she was fibbing just to sneak a peek of his face. He said he would rather toss an Icha Icha book into a river, which in turn made her call him a liar that he would rather do that instead of accepting a kiss from her.

Tsking to himself, he stuffed his hands in pockets and started to walk down towards the end of the bridge. Sakura shortly appeared barely a foot in front of him, huffing and wet with a soggy orange book in hand.

"Here's your stupid book," she said, shoving the book at his chest with a wet plop. "I don't see why you couldn't have just let me kiss you instead."

"I'm not going to show my face to you," Kakashi mumbled, lowering his eyes to her annoyed green ones.

She sighed and pushed him back against his chest with a grunt. "Who said anything about showing your face? I would have kissed you with your mask on," she muttered.

He stiffened. "Oh."

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> This is for _Rawrgoesdadino's_ word prompt idea. Hope I gave it _justice_… lololol – see what I did there. Agh, okay, anything at 2 in the morning just seems funny to me.

Anyway, appreciate it! If yall have any more word ideas, feel free to throw them my way. ]


	25. Househusband

**Househusband**

"It shouldn't be this hard to walk," Sakura complained with a heavy sigh, slowly waddling her way through the living room, clutching the bottom of her very pregnant stomach.

She was due to give birth either this week or the next, but she was so huge it was difficult to move (or even see over her stomach). She loved the idea of being a mother for the first time, but the pains and the rapid gain of weight for several months had pushed her usual pleasant nature into a foul mood most days. No matter what her husband said for the past few months, she didn't feel very beautiful right now. How could she? She felt like a preggy whale that was too big to fit into the ocean.

Kakashi suddenly whooshed in front of her, carefully placing an arm around her and started to turn her around. "You shouldn't get up," he said with a frown. "I said I'll get anything for you and I meant it."

She groaned. "You don't have to do _everything_ for me. I can at least go to the kitchen for a snack if I want to."

Despite her continued protests, he made her slowly sit back down on the couch. He completely understood she was feeling a little stir crazy lately and not being able to do much in her state. Heck, she used to be his student after all. He knew every time she felt helpless it struck a nerve inside of her, reminding of her early Genin days. Now, she had grown into an independent and strong woman, but as much as he knew his wife was capable of anything, she needed to take it easy until the big day.

Pregnancy was a difficult thing for most kunoichis. Training, missions, and everything else that made you a ninja was practically wiped away. He certainly didn't want her to go through such a big change of a lifestyle for his sake, but after they married last spring they both and decided that having a family was something they both wanted. Frankly, he wasn't getting any younger and he didn't want to be six feet under by the time his children grew up. They knew it would be hard, both of them being new at parenting, but he wanted to help his wife in anyway possible and slowly transition into their new life as a family together.

For the past few months when she couldn't move around very well anymore, he started to completely take over in cleaning, making food and everything else that needed to be done around the house so that she didn't have to lift a finger. It wasn't only just for her well being, but for his child, well, children. They learned a few months ago that she was going to be having twins. They were certainly in for quite an exciting new life once they were born.

"Baby, I'll make you something," Kakashi offered, pushing a wayward strand of pink hair out of her face as she pouted at him.

"I can make a damn cookie by myself," she mumbled, glaring her green eyes.

"How many you want?" he asked, kneeling down next to her with his hand gently on her knee.

Sighing, she folded her arms that barely reached over her stomach and muttered, "I want to make my own! Cookies are noticeably sweeter when they are baked with frustration and unbridled hate."

"…"

He chuckled and moved a hand to ruffle her hair. "Things you say are the cutest," he said with a happy eye-crinkle of a smile. "Now, how many?"

"Three."

"You mean five."

She glared. "_Three_."

"Fine, three." He kissed her cheek and rose up to head towards the kitchen.

He would actually make a dozen, since she always tended to say less than what she really wanted from feeling self conscious. She was feeding for three, after all and he didn't know why she did that, but it was amusing when she said nothing each time he made more than what she asked for.

Once in the kitchen, he rattled though the cabinets to get a cooking sheet. It was funny to him as he whirled around expertly through the kitchen how he secretly enjoyed baking now.

"Kakashi!"

He stalled in his movements, noting the urgency in her voice and answered back, "Yes?"

"T-time."

He sighed. "Um… it's going to be like forty-five minutes until the cookies are done…"

"No! I-it's time!"

"Uh…"

"My water broke!" she yelped.

Kakashi's visible eye went wide. "What!"

Immediately dropping whatever items he had, he ran out into the living room to find Sakura clutching the bottom of her dress. Now, they had game plan of what they were going to do when the time came, but suddenly all sense of thought fled his brain. He was going to be a dad!

"Kakashi," she mumbled, slowly starting to get up.

He stared at her like a deer in headlights.

"Hospital! Now!" she gritted through her teeth.

"R-right," he stuttered.

He immediately ran out the front door.

"Oh, my God, Kakashi," Sakura grumbled, smacking a hand to her forehead. How on earth did he forget to take her with him?

Suddenly, he rushed back inside again, looking completely embarrassed. "My bad," he muttered, uncooly running a hand through his silvery hair.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "I'm going to look past that because I love you."

"Much appreciated," he said, grunting to pick her up.

"I'm going to tell everyone later though," she mused.

"..."

He started to drop her.

"Kakashi!" she yelled.

Hoisting her back up, he said, "I'm kidding!"

Once they were both out the door, he ran as fast as he could towards the hospital. He had no idea what in store for them in the future, but he very much looked forward to it. Long as Sakura was by his side, they could conquer anything. No matter if it was enemy ninjas or a couple of twins.

It wasn't until after she gave birth later that day, that they discovered she had been carrying triplets this whole time instead of just twins.

Life just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note: <strong>I usually don't do children-related things, but I admit this one was amusing to write.

Word prompt suggestion by _nmmi-nut_. ]


	26. Tortoiseshell

**Tortoiseshell**

"What the-" Sakura said, flinching when she opened her apartment door to find Kakashi on the other side, completely soaked to the bone. His usually anti-gravity defying hair was flatted against the sides of his masked face.

It was storming hard outside, but it wasn't because he was completely drenched that made her pause. It was that he was cradling a small tortoiseshell cat in his arms.

He gently held it out to her. The small kitten made a helpless meow as it was dangled in the air. "Sakura, take it, please."

"Huh? W-what, why?" she said, edging backwards to not be touched by the wet, but adorable looking cat.

He sighed. "My ninken dogs will eat the damn thing. It's raining outside and I can't just abandon it."

Her green eyes darted into his pleading visible one. He seemed rather serious about helping this cat. She had no idea he even liked cats, but perhaps he had an affection for animals in general. Inwardly, she was awed at the sight before her. Learning something else about her former teacher she never knew before. He really was a kind person underneath all that wet floppy hair and mask of his.

"Please?" he said faintly, inching the cat closer towards her chest. "Look at its small beady eyes. Cute, right?"

The cat meowed once more, as if it was agreeing.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while. You better help me find some food for it."

"I already have everything you need," Kakashi said almost cheerily, motioning to a backpack that was slung around his shoulder. Pulling the cat back closer to his chest, he stepped around her to head inside. "Have a towel?"

Clicking the front door shut, she confirmed that she did and quickly ran into her bathroom. Once she was back into the living room, she tossed him two towels - one for himself, and another for the poor soaked cat. She watched as he dried the little cat, making unappreciative meows at having its tortie-colored fur being scrubbed.

Once he was finished patting down the cat, he used the other towel to run it into his hair. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt?" he suddenly asked.

"Uh…" She glanced hesitantly at him, wondering if that meant he was going to take his mask off, too. What she wouldn't give to actually see his face after all these years. "Sure, I don't care."

Unzipping his flask jacket, it fell unceremoniously to the floor. Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart jump at the sight of him pulling off his wet long sleeved shirt, revealing the well defined muscles from his sleeveless black shirt with his attached mask. Much to her disappointment, he didn't take anything else off.

Twirling her pink hair, she suggested, "Um, if you want… you can take off everything and I'll just throw them into the dryer." She immediately regretted saying that, feeling her stomach drop at the surprised look he was giving her. Her cheeks started to turn a bright red.

"Oh, trying to get me naked, I see?" he asked in playful, husky voice.

Her cheeks further burned as she felt her spine tingle at the tease of his voice. "N-no. Of course not!"

He chuckled. "Well, if you have something I can change into, then I'll take you up on that offer."

"Um…" She thought for a moment. "I should have something to fit you. One sec."

She fled from the living room, happy to just get out of there from feeling quite embarrassed from her statement for him to take _everything_ off. Her mind flashed to images of what he probably did look like beneath it all, making her further blush. Why didn't she mind imagining him naked? She tried to tell herself that he was just any other guy. Despite him being quite older than her, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. There was just something alluring about him. Perhaps it was the mysterious air he always had about him… or maybe just because he seemed to have a mature, well-defined body she wouldn't mind touching.

"God, I'm a pervert," she muttered to herself.

She continued to shuffle through her closet for a clean oversized shirt and pants for him to change into. Finding some clothes that she slept in sometimes when her laundry was backed up, she reemerged into the living room again to find Kakashi kneeling on the floor, pulling out a pan and some litter from his backpack. She was surprised he had the foresight to plan that much ahead. He also pulled out a bag of dry cat food.

"Here you go," Sakura said, tossing the clothes to him, slightly scaring the cat from the motion as it was sniffing around her apartment to explore.

"Thanks. Bathroom?" he asked.

"Just down the hall," she muttered, casting her eyes down towards the carpeted floor.

She glanced up to watch him leave, giving her a look that made her heart jump when he passed her. Maybe trying to imagine him naked earlier wasn't a good idea. Sighing, she prepared the litter and set out a small portion of food for the small feline.

It was adorable watching the tiny creature purr happily as it began to hungrily eat. "Awe, you're such a cutie," Sakura cooed.

"Thanks," Kakashi said, making her snap her head around to find him into his new clothes.

"Not you," she said with a scowl.

He was something else besides cute. The shirt was actually quite snug on him, showing off his muscles even more than before and the pants were slightly too small as well. The length of each leg only extended to just above his ankles, but despite the fit they were good enough as temporarily clothing. She was sad he still of course had his usual mask on, but knew that he probably wouldn't take it off even if it was on fire.

He handed her his wet clothes which she promptly tossed in the dryer that was in a small side room near the kitchen. When she returned, he was seated on the couch with the cat on his lap. He rubbed one of his knuckles on the cat's nose, making it purr in utter delight.

"So, where the heck did you find this cat and why did you come here?" she curiously asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well, I found it when I was coming home. Bought some supplies for it and when I got home I had forgotten about the pups at home."

"Oh, pups?" she asked.

"One of my ninkens had a few puppies, so their staying with me right now to be trained. Dogs and cats don't get along… and I wasn't sure who else I could go to with it. Hope you don't mind the intrusion," he said with a happy eye-crinkle of a smile.

She shrugged. "No, it's fine. Just kind of surprised you came here."

"Why's that?"

"Oh… I don't know. You don't normally visit unless you're hiding from the hospital, or you're hungry."

"As if I _just_ come here to use you, Sakura-_chan_," he scoffed. "I enjoy your company."

"Yeah, sure you do, Kakashi-_kun_. You just knew you could fit a litter box in here," she teased, narrowing her eyes at him.

He grinned and placed the small tortie cat on the floor. After a moment, the cat hesitantly made its way to the litter box to do its business. Once it stepped out of the box, Sakura watched in horror as it suddenly dragged its small butt across the carpeted floor, leaving a foot long poop smear.

"Oh… I should have mentioned that. It likes to wipe its butt on carpet." Kakashi slowly said.

Sakura shot a death glare at him. "I thought you just found it? How would you know it did that?"

"Um…" He glanced around the room, trying to avoid her stare while coming up with his answer. "Okay, I may, or may not might have left it at three other places before here when I found the cat a week ago. They forced me to take it back."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down," he hushed. "It's not a bad cat... I promise."

She turned to find the cat further dragging its butt all around the carpet, looking like a seal struggling its way to shore. Then she realized the damn thing was making a figure eight of poop on her carpet.

All previous feelings of adoration for Kakashi vanished.

"Get out," she muttered. "And clean the floor."

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Originally the prompt title was written as "Tortoise Shell" from the drabble challenge list, but I recently learned what kind of cat I have (so never heard of Tortoiseshell before as a type) and I just to had to write about that I guess for my interpretation. xD

Glad yall liked the previous fluffy prompt. A reviewer asked if I'm trying to drown you all in fluff. Of course I am. That and tortie-cat poop smears. ]


	27. Sky Above, Earth Below

**Sky Above, Earth Below**

Everything seemed so real. His father's chair with a small tear on the side was just as he remembered it. Even the air smelled like the same sweet, fresh bread his mother used to bake in the mornings when he was a child.

As Kakashi observed, he stood still in watching a younger version of himself run into the living room with a few ninja tools in hand towards the front door. Shortly after him, his father followed telling him to slow down. He remembered this memory. It was the first time his father started to train him as a shinobi.

Suddenly, a flash brought him into another memory. This time it was when he was with Obito in his very last moments before he died. That day changed everything. It changed who he was as not just a ninja, but as a person.

Kakashi turned away, feeling his heart breaking all over again at watching his comrade die. It was hard… such a hard day.

It wasn't just important moments of his life that flooded into is mind, but just every day things. From lounging around in a tree reading Icha Icha in the noon's sun, to watching Sakura smile at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

Sakura.

Every remembrance of her was filled with such rich warmth. One of his favorite memories of them together was their first kiss. He was so scared out of his mind when it happened, his knees were practically trembling. Never had he ever felt so strongly about someone before, but he was afraid of the consequences of falling in love with his former student at the time. Yet, most were acceptive of their new relationship and after a little more time, people realized how much they truly cared for each other. That love really could be ageless.

He smiled as he watched him hold her that first night they made love. From that day on, he felt truly happy with his life. Everything that led up to that moment just seemed to click into place. It was amazing how much had changed throughout the years, simply because of the special people who happened to step into his life.

But this was all a dream.

He knew that. It was like he was watching a video of his life. Knowing it was an illusion, he suddenly appeared in a vast field. The grass was long and golden, swaying in waves from the warm breeze that was cast from the blue sky hanging above.

Just a few yards away, there was a tall wooden house. Merely thinking of wanting to go to it, he appeared in a blink on its front steps. He peered inside to find his parents at the dinner table. So was Obito… Rin… even Asuma was there.

Kakashi knocked softly on the window, but no one seemed to notice him. He knocked a little louder, this time shouting to get their attention. Nothing. Placing his head against the window, he whispered that he missed them.

After another blink, he was in the middle of the field again. This time there wasn't anything in sight for miles except for a few scattered trees. Sighing, he walked a little ways as his steps crunched into the grass. He wanted to wake up from this dream already.

"Wake up," he said to himself. "I know this is a dream."

He stood still and waited. Nothing. He murmured again to wake up, but still found himself in the same empty field alone.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he began to walk again until he abruptly stopped at a thought. This dream… these flashbacks he had. Wasn't it something you'd experience if you were dying?

His heart froze. That couldn't be right. This was a dream. He wasn't dying. Where was he last before he fell asleep? Frantically searching his mind, he became more panicked the more he couldn't remember.

"Wake. Up," he gritted between his teeth, holding his breath after each word.

It didn't make any damn sense. Why couldn't he wake up? He wanted to get back to Sakura.

_Sakura._

Tears started to form at his mismatched eyes. This was a dream - a dream that he couldn't wake up out of. No matter how many times he kept telling himself that it was a dream, it didn't wash away his fear that he was dead. It only fueled it.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," he repeated with a tight voice.

Pulling down his mask, he wiped away the damp sting of tears that continued to roll down his stubbled cheeks. Crumbling to the ground, his knees dug into the earth as he cried.

He wasn't ready to die yet. There was too much to live for. There was a time when he didn't care when he died, but now… Sakura… he had Sakura. He couldn't bare the thought of never holding her again. To never kiss her again. To never be able to tell her that he loved her one last time.

His life had changed so much because of her. She brought out the best in him with every word, every touch, every glance…

She taught him how to feel again. How to find joy in the simplest things again. How to just let everything go...

"Wake up," he slowly mouthed the words, but his voice was lost into the wind.

Clutching his eyes shut, his head slowly sunk forward into the ground as he choked back his tears. His fingers dug into the gritty soil in despair.

What was this place?

What the hell was he doing here?

When his eyes finally opened, he had no idea where he was at first until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was in his bedroom, next to Sakura in his apartment. Despite the cool night air that was blowing through his window, he was damp with sweat.

His heart was hammering hard within his chest. He was so damn terrified that he was still dreaming. Rubbing his wet face, he turned on his side making the bed's springs lightly creak. He watched Sakura sleep peacefully, making him become a little calmer as he studied each rise and fall of her breath.

He stayed up for the rest of the night, too afraid he wouldn't wake up again.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Inspired by a dream.

I like to balance out other writing projects between drabbles, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this one today until it was out of my system.

I know, good for yall, unfortunate for my other stories, lol.

Thanks for the reviews from the previous drabble. I'm always appreciative in hearing your thoughts or ramblings. ]


	28. Honor

**Honor**

-x-**  
><strong>_warning: character death_  
>-x-<p>

Sakura felt herself being gently pulled back by her shoulder, which halted the soft green healing glow of her hands. With tears stinging her eyes, she glared at Kakashi as she ripped her shoulder from his fingers.

"I-I can save him," she said in a hoarse voice, with a hot tear rolling down her cheek.

She replaced her hands on Naruto's mangled chest, returning the green glow to her hands. She steadily started to cry harder as more seconds passed. She knew full and well that her friend was never coming back and that her actions were just in vain.

Kakashi looked solemnly down at the violently torn battlefield, which was nothing but the crumbled remains of the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke. They had finally gone head to head after all these years of endless chasing. He knew Naruto never wanted it all to come to this point, but he wasn't left with much of a choice. Sasuke and grown darker and more dangerous to not only just Konoha, but the entire world.

Sasuke's body was just a few meters away from the scene. The usual icy look on his face was replaced with an expression that seemed strangely peaceful. Looking down at the fallen members of what was once Team Seven, Kakashi's chest was increasingly filling with regret and guilt. He saw the signs of Sasuke slipping into darkness as their team progressed, but he did nothing to stop it. In fact, he managed to make it worse.

Now look where they all were now. Kakashi couldn't help but see this all as his fault. He had so utterly failed them as their teacher and as a mentor, especially towards his only female student, who he regretted letting down most of all.

Glancing at Sakura, he felt his heart ache as she fully began to sob, melting down on top of Naruto. He felt such remorse within his heart. Besides the fact that he had completely neglected her between Naruto and Sasuke when they were Genin, he had been completely blind to how truly amazing she was until years later. He had only thought of her as a love struck girl then. Someone who didn't take the way of a ninja seriously, but she had completely proved him wrong.

Not only was she strong and smart, but had become one of the most renowned medic-nins in the nation. He was so proud of her, although he never openly showed as much as he should have towards her. What made it more difficult to tell her that he cared… was that somehow that proud feeling he felt towards her turned into affection. Then that affection somehow turned into love.

It was something he would never dare to admit. Just being apart of her life now had brought her so much suffering and pain... all because of him. Naruto was dead because of _him_. Sasuke was dead because of _him_. Sakura was crying now because of _him_.

Kneeling beside her, he held her small, almost frail looking hands into his for a moment, making her pause in her crying. Giving them a gentle squeeze, he moved them to her lap.

Without another word, he made a string of hand seals before he placed his palms on Naruto's chest.

Realizing that it was very same technique completed by the late Chiyo to resurrect Gaara, she shrieked, "W-What the hell are you doing!"

"This is the only thing I can do right, Sakura," he murmured softly.

"He wouldn't want you to do this! _I _don't want you to do this!" she cried, throwing her arms around him she struggled to pull him back. "Ka…Ka…"

She couldn't finish saying his name as her voice was lost in her desperate, sobbing cries. She held on to him ever so tightly, feeling his body gradually becoming weaker.

Her hands finally clung against his as she muffled through her sobs, "G-God damn it, Kakashi. I-I love you, you can't do this. You can't leave me, too."

Ignoring the tight clench in his chest, he appeared like he ignored her words as he focused on what he was doing, but they were echoing inside of his mind over and over.

"Do you hear me? I love you!" she cried. "Stop this… please, just stop."

His heart was further breaking as she said it aloud again. He couldn't believe that he'd ever hear such words come from her of all people. The worst part was that he couldn't tell her how much he loved her, too. He couldn't. Not when he was about to never see her again until the afterlife.

For the first time in over a decade, he started to cry. The feelings of regret and loss filled his mind. He should have died a long time ago. It should have been him who was smashed under that bolder instead of Obito. He should have never become a teacher.

Things would have been different if he'd just never existed.

"Its better this way," he whispered, believing every word of it. "Naruto deserves to be here and lead Konoha. He's done so much and has changed so many lives. People need him, Sakura."

"But I-I need you more," she stuttered.

He sighed as he started to feel incredibly weaker, coming closer to the brink of death. "Just, stop, Sakura. Stay strong for me… stay strong for Naruto," he murmured.

"But I lov-"

"Don't," he choked, fighting back the burning tears in his eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to stay with her. To say that he loved her, too, but he knew it was selfish for him to keep living. He didn't deserve her no matter how badly he wished it so.

In the end, we only live to just die. At least this way, he felt in some small way it would make up for all the mistakes in his life. For all the pain he's caused in so many lives, one way or another.

When the jutsu was done, Kakashi gently fell into Sakura's arms. He could still hear her crying as the world around him was growing black. He could feel her tears beading on his cheek as she leaned over him. Then, he felt her warm mouth against his cold one, making his heart skip a beat one last time.

It wasn't until he heard her say that she'd never love anyone again, did he realize he had just made one final mistake.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Prompt word _'Honor'_ suggested by _RawrGoesDaDino_.

For some reason, that word made me think about Naruto and Sasuke. Specially that one scene where Sakura was running towards them and Kakashi came in at the last second to tear them apart.

I love fluffy plot bunnies which most of these drabbles are, but I must be in a bitter mood lately to keep making such sad crap like this. Well, I finally did it and killed one of my beloved OTP.

I feel… very... _-sigh-_ ]


	29. That's What She Said

**That's What She Said**

"Huh?" Kakashi lowered his book, wondering if he had heard right.

"Rumor has it someone's quite smitten with you," Genma mumbled, rolling the senbon in his smug mouth. Leaning a little closer, he whispered, "So, tell me the good stuff. Don't leave out any dirty details."

Narrowing his eye at the lecherous look Genma was sporting, he turned back to his book. "I don't really know what you're talking about."

Giving a playful punch to the shoulder, he said, "Come on, don't play dumb on me. We're friends!"

Rolling his visible eye, Kakashi flipped a page. "We're not friends."

"Ouch," Genma replied, clutching his heart tightly as if a kunai had just pierced him there. "Please? It's such good, scandalous gossip."

"Who are you even talking about?" he asked, looking intently at a page.

He sighed and replied, "Your cute little pinkie student, who else?"

Looking up from his book, he raised a brow. "Come again?"

"Haruno Sakura," he replied flatly.

Blinking, his face skewed in confusion. "Where the heck did you hear this?"

Holding out his hand, he started to count his fingers as he spoke. "From Shizune, who heard it from Tsunade. Tsunade heard it from Kiba, and Kiba heard it from Choji, who heard it from Shikamaru, who heard it from Ino, who-"

Making an annoyed cough to interrupt him, he shot Genma a glare as he untangled his propped up feet on the table in front of him.

"What exactly _is_ this rumor?" Kakashi asked, intrigued.

"That you two have been secretly fooling around. So, be a good friend and tell me all about it," Genma said as he heartily patted Kakashi's back.

"We're not friends," he repeated dryly.

Closing his book for a moment, he rose up from his chair and left without saying a word.

Well, this was certainly unexpected. Of all people, he wouldn't have ever dreamed to hear fake rumors swirling around about him and his former student in some kind of romantic relationship. They had always been friends, but never anything more. Part of him felt a mix of feelings for her that fluttered around in his heart when she was near, but never made it anything more than just desire.

Sakura had grown to be strong in more ways than one and quite beautiful, but figured he was simply a perverted old man to think of her anymore beyond that. He always tried not to indulge on his feelings and just hoped it would pass. She deserved someone more her own age, didn't she?

But this rumor was interesting. Who started it? What did she think about the idea of it? Disgusted? Horrified? What if she truly did want to be more than friends?

Suddenly, a blur of green darted in front of him. Fearing it was Guy wanting to start another time consuming challenge, he was about to bolt until he saw it was his student, Lee. Kakashi stopped in his tracks. "Yes?

Lee raised his fists into blades, furrowing his bushy brows. "I challenge you for Sakura's love!"

He deadpanned. This was exactly why he wanted to avoid Guy. "Why?"

"I will beat you and prove to her that I'm once and for all worthy!" he exclaimed, and then struck a pose.

Between the sparkling eyes and glimmering teeth, Kakashi squinted his eye starting to think he might go blind at any moment.

"We're not together," he mumbled.

"Oh, I heard you two were engaged," he replied with a relieved sigh, relaxing his stance.

His fingers limp at the spine of his Icha Icha, nearly dropping it. "Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"From Ino."

Raising a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, Kakashi sighed. It was starting to make sense now. Ino was the queen of gossip and he had a feeling she was the person making it all up and spreading it around.

That fact made him a little hopeful. She was close friends with Sakura, wasn't she? Maybe she was doing it on behalf of Sakura… because she actually _did_ like him and didn't wan to admit it to him? Heck, he certainly didn't want to admit his feelings either, figuring she would never see him that way in the first place.

"I see," Kakashi finally replied, stepping around Lee without another word.

Raising his open book to his nose, he continued to walk around the streets of Konoha with the hope of running into Sakura at some point. He wondered what all she had to say about all this.

During his walk, it was obvious everyone was talking about the growing rumors. Hushing slightly as he went by certain groups. The last time he was involved in the rumor mill, it was weeks before people finally found something else to talk about. Somehow he had a feeling this was going to last much longer.

Being already approached by various other people to confirm his relationship with Sakura, it was apparent it was more than just two rumors flying around of them being together in some way. Some of them were down right amusing.

Nearing the training grounds now, he could hear the splinter of trees in the distance falling over like dominos. There was only one person he knew who loved to do that to blow off some steam.

When Sakura saw him approached, she immediately went ten shades red and turned abruptly around, looking like she was debating on breaking out into a run.

"Sakura," he called out.

Hesitantly, she turned around, but stared at the ground. "Um, hey," she replied awkwardly, panting from her workout of smashing every tree in existence at the grounds.

He looked around at the littered wood on the field. "Planning on building a house?"

She shot him a glare. "No," she pouted.

"So, we both seem to be quite popular today, hum?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked for any reaction from her face.

She didn't disappoint by blushing even more. "A-apparently," she stuttered.

"Who started it? Do you know?" he asked, stepping a little closer.

"Ino-pig," she muttered, glancing worriedly at him as he approached.

"Mm, I started to figure. Any idea why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "To embarrass me?"

"Because…?" He took another step closer.

"B-because… I-I don't know," she scrambled to say, starting to edge backwards as he was only barely two feet away.

"Sakura, do you have feelings for me?" he bluntly asked, taking another step forward.

"…I, uh…"

"I've had a crush on you," he admitted. "For quite awhile."

She stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly, she jabbed her finger in his stomach. Her eyes went wide when she found it connect to his sculpted abs.

He stared down at her finger. "What are you…?"

"I was starting to think you were a transformation jutsu of someone else," she laughed nervously, retracting her hand looking completely mortified.

Before she could completely move away, he grabbed her wrist. "I didn't think you'd look at me more than a friend. It doesn't bother you how much older I am?"

Tugging her towards him, she looked rather stunned. "I-I, uh, I…"

He pulled her in his arms and slowly moved his gloved hands along her shoulders and up her neck, moving her even closer. Before she knew what was happening, he had tugged a finger at his mask and then captured his lips with hers.

She groaned in shock at first, before finally relaxing into his kiss. Her hands swept up at the base of his flask jacket, clutching against the pockets tightly as if she was holding on for dear life.

When he parted, he pulled up his mask before she had a chance snap from her daze to see his face. "There. Now at least one of the rumors is partly true," he murmured with a smile.

"W-what rumor?" Sakura asked.

"That I kissed you just like this… except apparently it was in the Hokage's office at night."

"Uh…"

"And that we were both naked on the desk. Can we make that true, too?" he mused, making a happy eye-crinkle of a smile.

She paled. "That's what she said!"

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I don't know how these turn out so long, but I've abandoned trying to shoot for under 500 words long time ago, lol. -_-

This prompt is from the Last Fan Standing challenge I missed. Guidelines were to make sure that the very last line had to be _'That's what she said.'_

Sooo, there you go! I'm glad to finally write something not so depressing. Appreciate hearing your thoughts, if you have any. ^_^ ]


	30. Jelly Belly

**Jelly Belly**

"Are you seriously telling me that you've never tried Jelly Bellys?" Sakura asked, shaking a box of the questioned multicolored bean shaped treats. "That's such a waste of a childhood if you've never had any," she added teasingly.

Kakashi sighed, slouching more into the tree he was leaning against, pretending to read from his orange book. "I don't like sweets."

"Nonsense," she retorted. She shook the box once more over his book. "Everyone likes sweets. I can't eat all these by myself. Just try one, please?" she asked, titling her head to the side as she flashed him an endearing smile.

Looking up from the page, he rolled his visible eye when she scooted closer next to him in the grass, taking his silence for agreement. Wigging her finger inside the box to fish out a candy, she tossed it to him.

He caught it with ease between his index finger and thumb, and rolled it between his fingers as he stared at it like it was poison. He held it back towards her. "I'm not going to eat this."

She frowned. "How can you not like it if you've never even tried it before?" she asked with a quirked brow. "Kakashi-sensei, come on."

He hummed in thought before saying flatly, "No."

Then he flicked the small bean towards her playfully. It bounced off from her chin and then fell down into her blouse.

Her green eyes went wide as she clutched her chest in embarrassment. "Kakashi!"

He chuckled as he placed his book between his knees. "Oh, on second thought, I think I would like to try it."

Sakura's cheeks started to flush an even deeper shade of red. Tightening the pressure of her clenched hand against her chest, she abruptly held out the box to him. "T-then here," she stuttered.

"But I want that one," he said, pointing a finger towards her chest in amusement.

"B-but, you're not serious," she muttered, watching him inch his index finger even closer towards the top of her blouse.

He moved her hands away and gently tugged at the white zipper head of her shirt, slowly pulling it apart as she simply stared dumbly at him in shock. He stopped just before he revealed her covered breasts, and to her horror, moved his fingers lightly between her breasts to pull out the jelly bean.

"Kakashi," she breathed as a whispered, feeling her heart hammering away against her chest as the small, almost careless caress of his fingertips sent shock waves down her spine.

Before she had a chance to blink, her shirt was zipped up and he was chewing on what she assumed was the candy beneath his mask.

"Mm, I guess you're right. I do kind of like Jelly Bellys," he said with a teasing eye-crinkle of a smile.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Another prompt from the Last Fan Standing challenge I dropped out of.

You know I have a perverted mind when this was the first thing I thought of to the word. Lol… candy falling down her shirt. -_-;

I'm a terrible person. ]


	31. Purple Unicorn

**Purple Unicorn**

"Sakura… I…" Kakashi's voice fell silent.

He wasn't sure what to say as he glanced down. Two of his fingers were still pinched at the tiny white zipper head of her shirt. He only parted the teeth just enough to reveal her collarbone before realizing the implications of what he was doing.

She was too young and damn too naive to be with him like this. His mind and heart were constantly at war with each other when they were alone. He knew from day one their relationship was a bad idea, yet he couldn't stop himself.

It was something about her smile, something about those eyes that made his heart skip a beat when she looked his way. It was something that no other woman could ever do. Every time they kissed, his heart would win for a moment over his brain of wanting to stop this relationship.

He was such a weak man.

Everything that first started out so sinless was tumbling out of control. They were in the middle of a mission for crying out loud, and here they were messing around in the woods. It was only a matter a time before they were caught if they kept doing this.

"Sensei," she whispered. "It's okay, I want you to."

His eyes searched her lust-filled ones. Whatever innocence she used to have in the beginning was slowly disappearing the longer they were together. It was all his doing.

He felt horrible.

When her lips descended on his again, his heart hammered fiercely once more, slowly coaxing away the guilt that was endlessly tumbling around in his mind. This was what she wanted, too, didn't she?

Making an audible sigh between her lips, his hands moved once more. If only she had any idea of how much she was tearing him apart.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Another LFS word that I missed. Originally _Purple Unicorn _of course made me think of a purple, glitter-covered stuffed unicorn. I wanted to try and do something not so literal.

I was googling for some inspiration and ran across _Purple Unicorn_ on Urban Dictionary. The entries on there are always ridiculous/crude/sometimes funny, but the first entry listed for the prompt word made me think of this drabble. ]


	32. The Only Moment We Were Alone

**The Only Moment We Were Alone**

Sakura sighed, circling a finger around the decorative sleeve of her summer yukata. Sitting alone on a bench, she glanced towards Naruto who was chatting away with the staff at the dango stand. A simple task of buying dango has suddenly turned into an over ten minute long venture.

Rolling her eyes, she settled more comfortably into the bench, wondering what on earth she could do to the pass time. She was bored out of her mind and just wanted to walk around already. She had reluctantly agreed to come with Naruto as a _date_ for Konoha's annual summer festival, but made sure he understood it was only as friends. A lot of her own friends were going like Ino, but everyone was going with someone special which was usually customary. She didn't have any anyone like that in her life and felt too awkward coming on her own. At least this way she'd still get to dress up and see the town transform into something quite beautiful for a couple of days.

Sighing, she let her head fall back lightly against the wall behind her, staring dully into the amber sky.

"That's how I feel," a familiar voice chuckled.

Startled at first, she straightened up in her seat to find Kakashi sitting down next to her. Smiling warmly at his presence, she said, "Oh, hello, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura-chan," he replied, offering her an all too familiar happy eye crinkle of a smile. "You look very lovely. That color really suits you," he added.

"Oh," she said, glancing down bashfully at herself. Inwardly she was quite happy to finally receive some kind of sincere compliment today other than from Naruto. "It's nothing special," she said politely with a shrug.

Looking over Kakashi, she was surprised that he was actually wearing something traditional as well. It was a dark blue yukata with faint white geometric lines as a pattern. He looked even leaner than usual as a simple tie was cinched around his waist. It was a rare opportunity to actually see him in something else other than a baggy Jounin uniform. He looked… quite handsome. Just the way he seemed to be smiling at her made her heart surprisingly skip a beat.

Fighting back warmth in her cheeks, she forced a grin and said, "You look really nice, too."

"It's nothing special," he said with a hint of humor, clearly mimicking what she had said just a moment before.

Giving him a playful look, she hummed in thought while she watched various people casually pass them by in the street. "You're not here with anyone?" she asked, finding herself rather curious.

"Nah, I usually don't come to these types of things," he admitted. "You?"

"No, not really," her voice automatically replied.

She wasn't quite sure why she had said that.

What exactly was she secretly hoping for? That he'd suggest that they should go together? How silly. He would probably just feel like he'd be babysitting her. Glancing at his masked face, she realized that they'd never really been alone like this before. Not outside of a mission or training anyway where it was all just business. She really didn't know much about him on a personal level. She's hanged out with Naruto countless times as well as most of the people from her graduating class since her Genin days. She even knew more about Sai than she did Kakashi, which in retrospect just seemed sad given how long they had known each other.

Idly pulling at the hem of her robe during the awkward silence, she felt a strange air fall between them. Shifting her gaze at his visible eye, he simply smiled at her, making her heart clench in return. How was he making her feel so nervous under his watchful stare all of a sudden?

Unsure how to respond, she smiled and made an embarrassed laugh as she ran a hand into her fallen pink bangs. "Um, so, what made you come today?"

He shrugged. "Felt like doing something different for once."

"Well, um, you should come more often, sensei. There's always something new to try each year. It's fun," she proclaimed.

"You looked pretty bored before I came over here," he teased.

She sighed. "I'm just… it's more fun if you have someone to be with."

"Ah, I see," he hummed. "Well, since you don't have anyone to go with… and I don't have anyone to go with…"

Feeling her heart grip and her face flush, she felt afraid at the hope of him truly wanting to spend time with her. Why did she like the idea of them being on a real date? Of course, he'd probably meant it as friends… Why wouldn't he? He's her teacher and was so much older than she was, but why did she want him to suggest it so badly? This attraction she kept feeling was something that she had never experienced with him before. Sitting with him like this, it just felt so different. He seemed so tangible…

Seeing that she was hanging on to his very words, he shrugged and quickly added, "We should probably just both go our separate ways."

"Uh!" she sighed, smacking his firm bicep. "Rude!"

"What?" he said with a raised brow, acting oblivious. "Oh, you mean you'd want to be my date? My, so forward, Sakura-chan." He chuckled, clearly enjoying the shade of pink that swept across her face.

"I…" she started to say.

"I'm just teasing you, Sakura," he said sincerely, patting her knee. "No need to panic."

She shook her head. "No, I'd… I'd want to," she muttered shyly. "If you really wanted to…"

His hand stopped, hovering almost cautiously on her knee. He seemed shocked as he searched her face. "A date?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed softly.

"With me?" he asked, seeming doubtful that she meant it in that way.

She nodded, swearing her cheeks must have been on fire by now.

Kakashi paused for a moment, searching for the right words before he looked into her eyes. "Why?"

"I… think I like you," she said boldly. "That's why…"

As she slowly lifted her green eyes to his, he seemed frozen of what to say. As if he was testing her statement, he carefully brought down his hand to settle more comfortably on her leg. The more his palm was pressed on her knee, the more she felt her heart beat a little faster. Gradually, she lifted her fingers to place them over his hand. In the back of her mind, she wondered why he would ever want to really date someone like her of all people. But he wasn't moving away the closer she approached. Did he want her to? Or was he unsure as he continued to remain silent?

The moment her fingertips lightly grazed the top of his knuckle, he started to experimentally turn his hand into hers, but immediately jolted away as Naruto suddenly appeared before them with two dangos in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know you liked festivals, too," he said elastically, extending a dango to Sakura. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Here you go, Sakura-chan."

She reluctantly took it and muttered a thanks, giving Kakashi a sideways glance. He looked almost guilty for a split second as he scooted away to make room on the bench.

Naruto wedged himself in between them, hungrily eating his own treat before he mumbled between bites, "Want to come with us to see the fireworks, Kakashi-sensei? It's going to start soon once it's dark enough."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said evenly, glancing at her for a moment before rising up from the bench.

Sakura's heart sank as she watched him turn to leave. "Kakashi, why don't you join us?" she called out.

"No… you two have fun," he replied, waving a small goodbye with a single flick of his wrist before adding, "I think it's best if I go."

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note: <strong>Prompt inspired by a song by Explosions in the Sky. I'm always amazed how much meaning they convey in their songs without words. ^_^

Happy to hear any thoughts! Thanks for reading. ]


	33. Your Hand in Mine

**Your Hand in Mine**

_~2nd part from previous prompt, 'The Only Moment We Were Alone'~_

Sakura inwardly sighed as she watched the night's sky burst with shimmering colors such as gold and incandescent blues. They were spectacular formations and patterns of fireworks that painted the sky like a canvas, but as beautiful as it was, her heart just wasn't in it.

Her thoughts kept drifting back at the idea that she could have seen this with Kakashi. Her heart stubbornly yearned for it. If she hadn't originally come with Naruto, would they have seen this together instead? What would have happened? When he touched her hand… it was so brief. Now it just felt like a dream, rather than a distant memory.

"Whoa, that's so amazing!" Naruto cheered from beside her, fist pumping into the air as he watched the display.

All she could do was just smile, politely nodding in agreement. He was her friend after all and knew she should enjoy the show a bit more for his sake, but she just couldn't. She wanted Kakashi to be here instead. Where would they be now if Naruto hadn't interrupted them? Maybe he didn't want to be with her in that way. He probably was just joking saying they'd go on a date together… and when she agreed that she really would want to, he seemed rather stunned.

The firework's show had just started, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Her mind just refused to stop thinking about Kakashi. Standing up, she started to collect her small pouch purse as she smoothed out the folds of her yukata.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she began to say, but it was hard for him to hear from the constant popping of fireworks above them.

"Huh?" he asked.

Leaning down, she said, "I don't feel well, I, um… really need to get home."

He started to stand up. "Oh, I'll take you back."

She pushed him back down into the grass. "No, no," she protested. "Stay and enjoy it, okay?"

He was about to stand again, but she added, "For me, please? I'll feel bad if you have to miss out because of me…"

"…Well, okay," he eventually nodded, still looking a bit concerned.

She tried to smile at him, feeling her guilt start to gnaw at her insides. Quickly leaving, she weaved her way around people that were spread out everywhere on the hill. She watched as her shadow danced around with each step. The ground would light up as if lighting was scorching the sky behind her as she made her way towards the back.

Once she was near the trees away from the crowds, it dawned on her that she really had no idea where Kakashi would actually be. She turned around, watching for a moment as more firecrackers whistled into the air.

She sighed, feeling like an idiot. What exactly would she say to him anyway? She had no plan whatsoever. Now here she was… more alone than she was in the first place.

Deciding to just end her misery and go home, she began to take a few steps.

"Sakura," a voice called out from above.

She looked up, startled to find Kakashi sitting on a tree branch. It was dark, but patches of moonlight highlighted the dark blue yukata she recognized that he was wearing from before.

"Kakashi?" she gasped.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was… um, I…" She paused before slowly adding, "…was looking for you."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he reached out two hands for her to take. "Come up."

Feeling her heart swirl, she shakily tied her bag to her wrist. Somehow she suddenly just felt so nervous. Easily jumping up, he grabbed her hands and gently hoisted her beside him.

Shifting the chakra in her feet, she slowly let go of his hands, but then… he wouldn't let go.

"I need to know something," he whispered.

She looked up towards his eyes, but was hidden in shadow of the trees except when a burst of colors scattered into the sky.

"What is it?" she asked, keeping her body still. She was afraid he might remove his hands from hers. His hands felt so warm… so right.

"Why aren't you with Naruto…? I thought you two were together..."

She sighed, hesitantly squeezing his hands. "Well, um… look, about before. We just came as friends. We aren't together like that."

"I see," he replied. "Nothing… more?"

"I meant it when I said I wanted to go out on a date with you… I-I wasn't lying," she sputtered, feeling her cheeks warm. Any minute now her heart was probably about to burst from her chest.

She could see a smile form beneath his mask. As he held her hands more tightly, he hesitantly said, "Then… let's go out on a date."

"O-okay," she strutted lamely. "Now…?"

She was disappointed at first when he released his hands from hers. Crouching, he picked up his book that was lying face down on the branch. Stuffing it into the chest of his yukata, he held one of her hands again.

"This way," he said, suddenly pulling her as he leaped from the branch.

"W-what?" she replied, scrambling to catch her footing as he led her from tree branch, to tree branch.

It wasn't too long before they settled on a particular tall tree. Making their way to the very top branches, he stopped and motioned for her to sit down.

Once she did, she gasped at the landscape before them in the distance. You could see the large water of Konoha's lake. Reflections of the fireworks glared against the surface, looking even more beautiful than when she saw it before.

Smiling, she felt so happy that he kept her hand in his. Despite her nerves, she managed to intertwine her fingers more. It was just amazing to her how he was here right now.

"I've liked you for a long time," he admitted softly, looking into the distance at the display of fireworks "At first I thought it wasn't right, but… I had no idea you'd ever see me as something more. I didn't think it was possible, to be honest with you. When you said that, I just… couldn't believe it at first."

"Why not?" she whispered back.

"You're meant to be with someone like Naruto or-"

"I don't care who people think I should be with. It's not what I want. I want to be with you, Kakashi. You make me feel something I've never felt before…"

"You make me feel something I've never felt before, too," he smiled back.

After a moment, he slowly pulled her against his chest. Moving her arms around his waist, she felt her heart begin to pound once more, but slowly calmed down as she settled into his arms, making her feel more relaxed. Moving her fingers into his, he gently stroked her palm silently.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night, never leaving her hand from his.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note: <strong>Some of you requested to make another part from the previous prompt, so here you go! Hope you enjoyed. ^_^

Prompt is also from Explosions in the Sky. ]


	34. Accidentally Giving Birth to Kittens

**Accidentally Giving Birth to Kittens**

Kakashi's lip quivered before making a loud, "AH-CHOO."

Sakura shushed him at first, but then quietly added, "Bless you, sensei."

He sniffled. "T-thank you, AH-CHOO."

Slapping a hand over his masked mouth, she said, "Shhh, be quieter!"

"_Meow."_

Slowly, they both looked at each other for a brief moment, puzzled at the sudden cry.

"Did you just say meow?" Sakura asked, pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"No… why would I- ah…ah-CHOOOOO," he sneezed again. This time with such a great force his head flew backwards and into a wall. "Ow, damn it-,"

"Sensei, shush!" she yelped.

"_Meow."_

She sighed. "This isn't the time or the place to be making-"

"_Meeeeeowww."_

Sakura glanced down to find two kittens lovingly caressing her ankles. "Awe," she cooed, picking one up with her hands. "So adorable."

"AH-CHOO," Kakashi sneezed again.

Her eyes went wide as a kitten appeared out of a torn hole from the bottom of one of his pant legs.

"What the hell," she muttered, watching the kitten adorably barrel roll on the ground before peering up at them both, crossed eyed and cute beyond words.

"_Meow."_

Kakashi sneezed once more, which another kitten appeared out of his pants.

Glancing at the strange display, Sakura hesitantly said, "Are you… sneezing out cats?"

He started to reply, but tried to hold back another sneeze. "I-I… AH-CHOO."

Another cat appeared.

"AH-CHOO!"

Then another.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOO."

Suddenly, twenty kittens appeared, all pouring out of his pant leg one by one.

"OH, MY GOD," Sakura shrieked, pointing at him in disbelief. "WHY ARE CATS COMING OUT OF YOUR PANTS?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he panicked.

Terrified, Kakashi attempted to run down the street as cats continued to tumble out of his pants. Cats were rolling into the streets, knocking into food stands, tables and striking into various strategically placed bowling pins that were lined up along the road.

Sakura followed after him, tripping over the cats as she tried to catch up. The kittens began to meow in unison, sounding strangely like they were trying to hum the tune of Billy Jean.

The kittens began to swarm together into a single, perfect triangle-shaped dance formation. Rising up on their feet, they started to snap their little paw fingers together like they were about to rumble.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sakura asked, flailing her arms around in disbelief as she glanced at the horror that was surrounding them.

Sure they were adorable kittens, but nothing was more fearsome than seeing a cat suddenly perform a perfect triple pirouette.

Kakashi was desperately trying to cover his mouth, but couldn't stop himself from sneezing out more cats out of his pants. "I-I'm allergic to cats," he said in muffled cries. "I can't stop sneezing!"

"Quick, Kakashi. Run into the lake! Run! Run like the wind!" Sakura yelled, yanking at his sleeve to twirl him around in dizzying circles, knocking the hundreds of cats around them back as she kept spinning him.

"CHA-NA-RAAA," she said, throwing Kakashi forcefully into the air like a shot put.

Time seemed to slow as Kakashi twisted through the air almost beautifully. Cats continued to fly out of his pants as he spun round and round like a pinwheel would in a breeze.

Ungracefully falling hard into the ground with a thud, Kakashi shakily rose up from the grass. Wiping the dirt from his face, he sneezed again, making more cats pour out of his pants.

"God, why?" he sobbed, running towards the lake in hopes to distance himself from the cats and hopefully stop sneezing for good.

Sakura wasn't far behind, punching hoards of cats left and right into the air that were in her way as she followed Kakashi's trail.

Seeing that Kakashi was in the lake, she ran towards the end of the dock. Catching her breath, she was relieved to see that Kakashi seemed to not be sneezing anymore. "Oh, good," she sighed. "Did it finally stop?"

"Yes, I think so," he replied.

Then he sneezed.

Looking at each other in fear, neither of them said a word as Kakashi held his breath.

Nothing happened.

"False alarm?" she asked hopefully. "Maybe you being in water stopped it?"

"Maybe…" he muttered skeptically.

A couple of bubbles started to form beneath him, gradually changing into larger and larger bubbles.

Sakura's face went askew. "Are you farting?"

He scowled at her. "No."

Suddenly, an adult polar bear appeared from the murky water below, waving its white paws in the water as it tried to doggy paddle.

Screaming, Sakura jumped back, tripping over herself as she fell backwards off the dock and into the water below.

Kakashi swam towards her, desperately trying to distance himself from the bear while trying to hold back another sneeze.

When she emerged, together they both swam towards the shore. By the time they pulled themselves up onto dry land, Kakashi had sneezed several more times along the way, creating nine more polar bears bobbing up and down in the lake like ice cubes.

Panting, they both were soaking wet as they stared curiously at the polar bears, who were gathering together at the other end of the lake into a circle. They all seemed preoccupied trying to open bottles of Coca-Cola, but were failing miserably without a bottle opener.

"Let's… just go," Kakashi said, slowly backing into the forest behind them. "And never speak of this again."

Sakura nodded in agreement, quietly following until they both disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I know. This is the weirdest thing I've written. Ever. LOL.

This is a prompt from the KakaSaku Crackfest Challenge on LJ which had been going on for August. It was anonymous, so I couldn't post anything until it was over. I've been hiding this drabble away from you. I'm sure it probably should just remain hidden... lol.

Honestly, when I got first started fanfiction a year ago, I had to ask what "crack" fiction was. I still feel like I'm not doing it "right", but I have no idea. Sure, it's silly and doesn't make sense, but ridiculous ideas like this just feel normal to me.

I realize KakaSaku is considered a "crack couple" as well, but that's also just normal to me, too. =p ]


	35. Make Me Your Radio

**Make Me Your Radio**

"I have a code twenty four, thirty four, fifty four on a blue jay, over."

The radio immediately hissed with an irritated voice, "Naruto, stop making up random shit, else I'm going to find you and shove that walkie talkie up your ass."

After a beep, he gruffly replied, "Okay, okay, Sakura. Jeez."

Kakashi made a heavy sigh with a mixed laugh, adjusting his ear set more comfortably as Sakura huffed beside him. He really hated using the walkie talkie devices sometimes. They were great communication tools when they had to be separated by a good distance, but terrible when they've been sitting stagnate in the same position for over six hours. Everyone was bored out of their minds, itching to do something.

Clicking the button to his set, Kakashi asked into the radio, "Sai, anything up above? Over."

"Negative."

Feeling sweat drip down his neck, he was at least glad that the sun was setting in two hours. Two hours too long in this heat though. Using his book as a fan, the warm air that was meeting his face wasn't helping very much.

"Want some water?" Sakura asked quietly, offering the bottle that was in her hands.

"Sure," he replied, accepting it and taking a quick drink through his mask. Splashing some water against his face, he rubbed his eyes before handing it back to her. "Thanks."

"No problem." She sighed. "I think these are the worst missions ever. I'd rather take a D-rank finding a missing cat than this."

He chuckled. "I agree. At least Tsunade rotates these kinds to different squads when she can."

"I still feel like she gives us more," she groaned, unscrewing the water bottle in her hands to splash water across her forehead.

He hummed, unintentionally watching her as she cooled herself off. When a single droplet of water fell from the tip of her nose, his eye continued to follow its fall down into the inside of her shirt.

Before he knew what was happening, there was water streaming down on his head. He didn't make any motion to move since it was actually quite refreshing.

Pulling back the bottle she had tipped across his silver hair, she proceeded to glare at him with a hand on her hip.

He raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Pervert," she accused, glaring at him all the more.

Scratching his fingers into his damp hair, he sighed. "I wasn't looking anywhere."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"I caught you," she proclaimed.

"You caught me looking in a general direction," he deadpanned.

She sighed, not believing one word of it. "Such a liar, sensei."

"Fine, and if I admit it? Then what?"

"Then um…" She paused. "Then you're forever a pervert."

"You already call me one for reading these," he mused, waving the Icha Icha book in his hand.

She hummed. "Then you're… you're _really_ a pervert then."

He rolled his eyes. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Oh, just hush," she grumbled, blushing slightly as she looked away.

He chuckled, brushing the water stains against his flask jacket with his fingertips. "You're going to waste all the water if you keep thrashing it around on so called perverts."

She turned with a knowing smile, abruptly flicking water towards his face making him flinch. "It's okay. I have another bottle."

Snatching it from her hands, he said, "Give me this."

"Hey!" she protested, feeling herself being pulled by her waist towards him. He emptied what remained into her hair and face, making her sputter, "K-Kakashi!"

Letting her go, he nonchalantly tossed the bottle back. "How do you like it? Mm?"

Her response was a small hit against the side of his head with the drained bottle.

"Mature," he scoffed.

"Like you're one to talk," she countered.

"Humpf," he purposely mocked childishly.

Picking up his book, he shuffled through a few pages before he began to read, making a point to ignore her. Only occasionally did he look up from their position to look towards the clearing that they were monitoring.

"Oh, you think you can just pretend I'm not here?" she asked, eying him from the side.

He flipped a page.

After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, she stole his book with a playful smirk. Immediately, he grabbed both of her wrists, pulling her forward into his chest.

Keeping him at bay as she fought back, she managed to barely keep it out of his reach from each attempt he tried to swipe it back.

"What's wrong?" she laughed, enjoying how much he was struggling to take it from her fingertips.

Then he pushed her flat on her back, wiping the smile off her face as he towered over her. "What's wrong?" he asked back in amusement.

Her chest slowly rose and fell against his with each breath, feeling heart begin to beat faster by each second. The book relaxed against her grasp, forgotten as she wordlessly stared into his visible eye.

Lifting a hand to his cheek, she grazed a fingertip starting from the scar beneath his eye, dragging it down towards the edge of his mask. "You tell me," she whispered.

He remained still, watching her green eyes as she followed her finger across his mask. His bottom lip tingled as she brushed her thumb against his hidden lips.

Hooking three fingers at the top of his mask, she hesitantly began to tug it down. The more she pulled, the closer he brought his mouth down to hers. When his nose touched hers, she stalled.

"We should stop," he murmured.

She seemed to consider it for a moment, but pulled down the rest of his mask in one swift tug. Not even a second later, both of their lips met together halfway.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Another Last Fan Standing prompt. I really wasn't sure what to do with this one, but figured I'd tie in the word radio somehow which is what kick started this drabble off.

I'm glad everyone wasn't too disturbed from that previous drabble, lol. T_T

Like always, appreciate your thoughts! ]


	36. What is Love without Lust?

**What is Love without Lust?**

Sakura sighed, carefully easing her way through the thick crowd around the vegetable stands. Didn't seem to matter how early or late she came. It was always ridiculously packed.

Standing on her toes to hover over the blockade of people at the bok choy section, her frustrated expression deadpanned as someone clipped her shoulder to hastily pass by.

"Rude," she muttered, hating this experience all the more. If it wasn't for the pure need of food to survive, she would never want to subject herself to this nearly every two weeks.

Catching a glimpse of tall, swept silver hair a short distance away, the sour mood she was in instantly switched into panic instead. Darting into a different food stand to hide from his line of sight, she picked up a melon and pretended to be extremely interested at its ripe texture.

She felt so stupid trying to hide from her former sensei, but as her cheeks heated from knowing his presence was near, there just wasn't any way to deny how she felt about him. It was hard enough keeping her fluttering feelings in her stomach at bay when they were on missions together.

When he wasn't looking, she would study his silent expressions as he would read, or how his sleeves would hug against the strong biceps of his arms. Even the way he slouched against a tree was mesmerizing, which was hilarious since she constantly told him how it was bad posture.

For now, it was just painfully difficult to even talk to him outside of training or work. On a mission, she only had to follow orders or ask specific things concerning the mission itself. Most of the time, she was paired with a teammate. So that limited a lot of one on one talking as well. Any other subject outside of that made her feelings more vulnerable without having anything to focus on. Trying to hide the flare of her beating heart when he was close was a challenge all in itself. Pretending she felt nothing at all. Despite how much confidence she normally carried, it would drain away in an instant at the sound of his voice.

"Nice melons," a smooth voice said behind her.

Startled, the melon in her grip was suddenly crushed like a grape between her abnormally strong fingers. Afraid to move, she stared at her fruit dripping from her wet hand as her face flushed in horror.

Kakashi stepped beside her, hands in pockets as he clicked his tongue. "I see you're rather thorough in checking melons," he teased.

With an awkward laugh, she forced herself to lift her green eyes to his single one. "Uh, yeah… ah-ha…"

She felt scared lingering her eyes any longer than a few seconds to his. As if he'd be able to read her mind on how he managed to make her body heat in more ways than one.

"Sorry if I, uh…" He glanced down at the fallen remains of the melon on the ground. "Scared you."

"Oh, n-no, I just… wasn't paying attention," she lamely excused, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I saw you and just wanted to say hello," he added, eye crinkling slightly from his hidden smile. "Doing some shopping?"

"Ah…" she replied, wiping her sticky hand against her skirt. "Uh, yeah."

Her eyes went wide as he lifted the basket of food that was hitched around her elbow.

"I'll tag along," he proclaimed.

She stared at him like a deer in headlights. "Uh, but, well, you don't, I mean... uh…"

God.

She wanted to die a thousand deaths as he raised a brow at her fumbling words.

"You don't… it's," she continued, feeling her cheeks burn ten fold at the clear amusement in his eye. She turned away.

With a light laugh, he said, "Is that okay with you?"

A nod was her reply, not trusting her voice at the moment. Flashing him a quick smile, she turned into the crowd and began to wander the street market, completely blank at remembering what she even needed to shop for.

Kakashi walked coolly beside her, bumping into her arm sometimes as people passed around them. He seemed unaware of the extra stress his close proximity was causing her. She inwardly cried each time he brushed into her shoulder. She wasn't sure how much longer she could fight the urge to look at him or to wanting to lean into his brief touches. Why did her body have to act this way?

Staring intently at the ground at first, she finally moved her eyes to his. He was staring at her, but didn't seem to care that he had been caught. He simply smiled once more beneath his mask.

Returning the gesture, Sakura focused forward as she searched for a random food stand to stop at. She was still too flustered to think clearly of what groceries she needed to bring back home.

His demeanor changed as she sorted through a few canned items. Restlessly swinging the basket his grip, he cleared his throat and said, "So, uh, Sakura. I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Her heart skipped. "Oh?"

"Well, I don't know if might seem weird to you," he shrugged, looking a little tense.

Setting down a jar, she built up her courage to smile at him. "You can ask me anything."

"Alright," he sighed. "Okay, so… I'm kind of new to the whole dating thing. Especially at my age, so it's kind of embarrassing asking you, but um…"

"W-What is it?" Not only did her heart skip at his words, but was about to completely burst from her chest in anticipation.

"I can't say I know much about etiquette and all that for a first date. In the past, I'm pretty sure I come off a little withdrawn and cold… I don't know what's appropriate to talk about to break the ice. From a feminine perspective, do you have any advice? "

Feeling numb, she reluctantly asked, "…Are you going on a date?"

"Yeah, tonight," he replied, scratching the back of his hair nervously. "I want to try and make a good impression. You've probably dated more than I have in my entire lifetime," he jested.

"…"

It was like a knife had just plunged into her chest.

Noting her silence, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I guess it's kind of weird asking you for dating advice…"

"No… it's not," she murmured, failing to hide the disappointment in her voice.

He searched her eyes, rather confused at her reaction. "Are you sure?"

With a heavy heart, she looked away and replied, "Just… talk about simple things to get to know each other. You can't be afraid to open up a little about yourself and see if you have any same interests. Find out if she… if she…" her voice faded.

Biting her lip, she knew she couldn't do this. It hurt too much.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, backing away into the crowded street. "I need to go."

Kakashi just stood there, stunned at her abrupt departure. She had disappeared so fast, he didn't even get a chance to tell her that he still had her groceries.

Did he say something wrong?

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> It's been a while since I've done some drabblin'. This random prompt idea is kind of inspired from a few different songs from La Roux.

I probably could turn this into a two part drabble, but I'm unsure. I guess let me know if you want to see a continuation or not. Ty for reading. ^_^ ]


	37. What is Love without Lust? Part 2

**What is Love without Lust?**

_~Part 2~_

Kakashi blinked, completely perplexed as he stared down at the half-empty basket of groceries in his grip. One minute he was talking to Sakura, and then the next she was gone like the wind.

With a deep hum, he stepped into the street while scanning the crowd around him. After a minute of not finding any sign of pink hair, he sighed in defeat and leisurely made his way towards the only place he figured she would be. As he walked, he mulled over their conversation in the back of his mind.

Obviously asking for dating advice was a mistake, but he had no idea why she would act so strange about it. He thought what he asked was a pretty general question, wasn't it? Not really embarrassing for anyone else but himself. Of course looking back on it now, she did appear uncomfortable the entire time they talked, although at the time he thought it was because he had scared her from before at the melon stand.

Was the question too personal to ask? Maybe as a former student she didn't want to think about his love life, much like a child wouldn't want to think about their parent's behind closed doors. There weren't many women in his life to ask such questions like dating. Between missions and training, he really didn't socialize very much in actually getting _to know_ people beyond just an acquaintance. He wasn't close enough to any other women besides Sakura, and that was a stretch enough as it is since their relationship was built between years of training and missions together.

It wasn't that he couldn't approach women. He was no stranger to meaningless short term "relationships" in the past, but it was all based on something completely physical. Beyond that, there wasn't any deeper connection. At the time, it was gratifying enough, but now…

At this point of his life, he realized how much he longed to be in a long-term relationship. Not only to just experience what it was like, but the idea of settling down with someone and start a family was finally something he wanted. What people would call love was just a fairytale to him, a story that graced the pages of Icha Icha with throes of passion, but never in reality, at least not in his. It was the one thing in his life that left a gaping hole in heart, never filled before by anyone.

Sometimes he didn't think such a thing could exist, but there were signs all around him that it did. There were plenty of happy couples and married families in Konoha. It was just something he had never personally experienced in the entire thirty five years of his life. He knew he only had himself to blame.

Growing up, death after death of the people he cared for slowly numbed his desire to ever want to grow attached to someone ever again. Whatever form of love he had was replaced with regret. There were many friends and comrades he cared for in his life now, but never on the level intimacy that he hoped for, a true love.

It took a long time throughout the years to lower his self-imposed wall around himself. Even at the beginning of Team Seven, he kept himself at an arms length. His introduction of himself was proof enough of that:

"_Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."_

He was always elusive of answering even the simplest questions about his life. What exactly was he afraid of in talking about himself? He wasn't sure, but knew that now more than ever he needed a change, especially if he wanted to have any hopes of connecting with someone.

The dates he had been on in the past usually didn't result in anything. Either he didn't open up much or felt hopeless in trying to figure out what to look for in someone. Maybe he was trying too hard? What else was he supposed to feel besides just being attracted to someone? What made it love? People say it's just something you just _know_, but where was the line between lust and love?

With a loud sigh, he continued to walk the bustling streets towards a moderately sized wooden house. He found it quite big for just a single person, but perhaps he had been cooped up in his own tiny apartment for too many years now.

The closer he approached, the more visible the lacquer shine of the dark red door made him recall how he, Yamato, Sai and Naruto helped the young pink-haired medic move in nearly half a year ago. Before settling her stuff inside, they helped paint the inside and outside walls. He and Sakura teamed up to paint the front door at one point, which a slipped brush sparked a very amusing paint war between them both. Completely splattered with red paint on their clothes and hair, they got a good laugh from Naruto freaking out that they had been brutally attacked by something.

Since then, Sakura had been so much more talkative around him up until lately. He thought it was a nice change, but it just like in the market, one day she seemed fine and then the next, she began to act differently around him. It was small things he noticed at first, like her making a point to avoid looking him in the eye sometimes, or immediately avoiding his company when they were alone together.

It bothered him a lot at first, fearing he might have upset her in someway and was just too oblivious to whatever mistake he might have made. The last thing he wanted was to upset her. He cared… and not just as a mentor, but as a friend. He wanted to know what was wrong, but was always too afraid to ask. It was funny how compared to a battle, asking about her feelings seemed so much more terrifying.

He sighed, raising his exposed knuckles to the door. After a quick knock, he decided maybe now was finally the time ask. Without any sign of movement from the inside, he knocked once more, but a little louder.

"Sakura," he called out, peering into the windows. Disappointed in finding the curtains closed, he sighed again and knocked for a third time.

"I can hear you breathing in there," he dryly lied, hoping if she was purposely avoiding him, she would feel guilty enough to open the door.

Still yielding no response, he hesitantly placed the basket in front of her door. Hands in pockets, he lingered one final look towards the windows before turning to leave. Inwardly he hoped she was just somewhere else around town.

But a few steps half way down the street, he looked back finding the basket on her doorstep no where to be found. Deep down, somehow that hurt a lot more than he cared to admit.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I need to rename Pocket of Drabbles to _'Pocket of Tangents'_. Sigh. I really want to keep everything short and sweet in this random collection, but my mind seems incapable. T_T

There will be a Part 3 to this. I can't stop myself. _*repeatedly punches Muse*_ ]


	38. What is Love without Lust? Part 3

**What is Love without Lust?**

_~Part 3~_

Closing the door softly behind her, Sakura felt completely horrible in more ways than one. It was hard to ignore Kakashi's persistent knocks, but she was too damned embarrassed to face him after running away like she did. The fact that he came all the way to even bring the small amount of groceries she had left behind made her feel so much more miserable.

With a dejected sigh, she shuffled her feet slowly across the cold wooden floor into the kitchen, putting away the guilt-ridden vegetables and canned goods in the cupboards. She really had no idea what to even say to him next time they met. What even remotely believable excuse could she come up for her odd behavior besides confessing her feelings?

Walking into the bedroom once she was finished, she fell into the bed face down with a heavy sigh. Why did she have to act like such a blundering idiot around him? And why couldn't she just tell him?

Rejection was something she was all too familiar with. After her childhood infatuation with Sasuke, she couldn't help but feel afraid to love someone again. She didn't even think she was capable up until now. It wasn't something she had planned for. It just happened. But her feelings for Kakashi were so different in comparison though. Maybe it was because she was older and her desires were stronger, but now her heart just felt so much heavier at the idea he didn't know she more or less existed on a romantic level.

A knock sounded off in the distance, making her shoot up from the bed in fear. He didn't come back again, did he? She should have just left the groceries outside to rot…

"Forehead! Open up!"

Her heart eased. There was only one person who would fondly call her that.

Scrambling out of the bed, she composed herself and went to open the door. "Hey, Pig," Sakura greeted.

The blond shot her a playful glare. "Are you doing anything right now?"

Sakura sighed, leaning against the doorway. "Just wallowing in self pity."

"Fantastic," she replied half-sarcastically. "Then that means you're coming with me to go shopping."

"Uh, no, Ino," Sakura protested. "There's no way I'm going anywhere tonight."

Ino rolled her eyes and tugged at her hand to come out. "Stop being a hermit. I really need a new dress and you and I both know you do, too, so let's go and have fun, okay?"

With another sigh, she shook her head. "I'm really not in the mood..."

Her friend's blue eyes softened. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

"Sakura… Please tell me? I'm your friend," she urged. Sakura formed an apologetic smile in response, but remained silent. After some internal thought, Ino pushed past Sakura through the doorway. "Shopping can cure anything. Grab your stuff and let's go."

Sakura groaned at that proclamation. When Ino made up her mind about something, she would do anything in her power to make it happen.

Turning on her heel, she mumbled a few inaudible words and closed the door behind her to reluctantly gather her money pouch. It was true that they had discussed a few days ago in wanting to find some new outfits, but it figured that out of all the days, Ino picked the most inconvenient one.

Long as she avoided Kakashi it would be fine, she figured. Maybe a little retail therapy would help take her mind off that he would be out on a date with some woman tonight. The chances of them running into each other in the shopping district were slim to none. He never hanged around there since he wasn't one to splurge on clothes or anything else for that matter. Besides, after they finished she was going to go straight home.

"Okay, Pig. I'll go shopping with you."

"That's what I want to hear," Ino beamed.

* * *

><p>Kakashi drummed his fingers on the counter after taking a drink from his beer. He needed to meet his date soon, in fact, he was running late already. Usually at this hour he would be planning about what to say or do once he got there, but his mind only kept thinking about Sakura.<p>

Why did it have to bother him so much that she was avoiding him? He wanted to do nothing else right now, but apologize to her. Not only just from making her upset from today, but whatever he did in the past to make her act so strange around him. Save whatever friendship they had left between them. Why did it always seem like he managed to fuck up relationships without trying?

After emptying the bottle in his hand, he raised his mask back up again and dropped a few bills on the table. Turning from his stool to leave, he sighed before taking a heavy step.

Dread.

Why did he feel so much dread?

Exiting from the smoky bar, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked towards the open moon as he wandered through the crowds. He so wasn't in the mood to meet this random woman that was set up for him by a friend. The least he could do is man up and show up.

Yet his legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they treaded towards a familiar path that led towards a particular house with a red door. When he was only a few steps away from it, he stopped.

"What the hell am I doing?" he mumbled aloud to himself.

He shouldn't be here. He needed to go back towards whatever poor woman was waiting for him at some restaurant alone. But he just didn't care. He _wanted_ to be here.

The lights were on, so there was little doubt that she wasn't home. Would she still try to avoid him? It's what she wanted, but still. How could he leave it at that between them? Maybe it was all in vain, but he just wanted to say he was sorry.

Knocking briefly on the door, he stood still in the darkness. A rushed thought came to his mind that perhaps this was a mistake. That maybe he should just turn back right now, but the door opened before he could fully change his mind.

"Ino, I told you it was unlocked-" She stopped mid-sentence, looking up unexpectedly at the tall figure before her. Her mouth dropped opened first in surprise, then in anguish. "Kakashi…"

Glancing over her pink locks that were pinned up into curlers, he lowered his eye at the uncut tag that was dangling from the small strap that slipped down her shoulder. Her smooth milky skin almost seemed to glow from the yellow lighting from behind.

She was beautiful, he thought. As she always was. She was a woman and anyone could see that as clear as day, but he tried not to think about it. He always felt guilty about seeing in her in that way ever since she had grown up. He was originally her sensei when she was a Genin… there had always been that weird mentor/student relationship because of it. Even though he wasn't formally her teacher anymore, he still felt that separation for a long time. But like a true mentor, he was proud of her accomplishments through the years under Tsunade's guidance. The previous Hokage did more for her than he ever could as a teacher which added another notch of unspoken guilt.

The past was the past though. People changed much like the seasons and terrain did around them. Even Konoha had a new foundation now both literally and figuratively. Mistakes could be forgiven and new bonds could be formed between villages and villagers alike.

Once Naruto returned from training with the late Jiraiya all those years ago, they began to be a team again, but in a different way. Perhaps a little broken, but were now stronger because of it. After the war, this was even more so the case.

From the times they spent together throughout the years, he always felt such an admiration for Sakura that he couldn't explain. It was more than just her character, capabilities or how she grew up. It was more meaningful than that.

Realizing he was staring, his thoughts broke as Sakura visibly seemed to shrink under his lingered gaze, inching more behind the door.

"Sakura," he sighed, uneasily shifting his weight to see her better through the crack of the door. "I didn't mean to come at a bad time… and I know you don't care to talk to me right now, but I just had to say I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable at the question. That wasn't my intention."

She blinked at his words. "But… I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm not mad at you or anything, Kakashi. I just, well…"

Chirps of crickets tucked away in the dark foliage beneath the porch filled the silence as he debated carefully what to say next.

Leaning against the door frame, he shook his head. "Look, Sakura… if you're not mad, then why do you try so hard to avoid me lately? It's not just today, but it's been this way for months. I haven't brought it up before, but it bothers me a lot. What did I do? Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I think of you more than just a teammate, you're a friend. I don't want to lose that."

"A friend," she repeated, feeling as if those two words were burning her lips.

"Do you not want to be friends?" he asked.

"No," she murmured, looking away.

He flinched at her reply and straightened his stance. He couldn't believe it. "Why?"

Her cheeks warmed, still painfully trying not to look at him. "Don't you have a date tonight, Kakashi?" she suddenly asked.

"I can care less," he replied flatly, irritated at her avoiding his question. "I didn't want to end the day on bad terms with you, so I wanted to see you. Sakura, please… just tell me what the hell I did to upset you. Why don't you even want to be friends?"

Tightening her hand against the doorknob, she made a weak sigh. She was inwardly happy to hear that he hadn't gone on that date which bothered her to no end all day. He wanted to come here instead, but what did it really matter? He could never see her as she did him. If he did, wouldn't he have said so already? Hinted it? He was always so indifferent towards her.

"I just can't," she finally replied.

Attempting to close the door, he wedged his foot in the closing gap to stop her. "Don't," he gruffed.

"Kakashi-"

"This is so God damn _ridiculous_. I don't understand any of it. Why are you acting this way? It's so unlike you," he lectured.

With no reply, he pulled back from the door and added, "You know what? If this is really what you want then fine. Maybe it's just easy for you to dismiss whatever relationship we had as teammates. It isn't for me. I felt like we were getting closer a few months ago and I liked it. I liked the change between us. It really made me optimistic for once compared to everything we've been through together and trust me, I've been through so much more than you in my entire lifetime."

"Kaka-"

"My mistake in feeling that way," he cut in. "That we could ever be friends."

He really was destined to be alone in every aspect of his life, wasn't he? Why did it always end up this way? He felt like a kid all over again in admitting that he felt hurt by it. Was he just a terrible person? Did he deserve it?

Of course he deserved it, his mind answered back. His father's death was his fault. He wasn't worth it enough to keep living for. Rin's death was his fault. Sasuke's death was his fault. Obito… his heart darkened.

"I give up," he whispered. Turning around, he quickly descended the steps and didn't look back.

He couldn't keep lying to himself. After the Forth War, there were some days he didn't care to see the sunrise or sunset anymore. Everyone was able to move on with their lives in time. Books didn't comfort him anymore. Every word just felt empty. There wasn't any joy in it anymore besides to keep up appearances.

This whole idea of wanting to find love was his excuse to find change along with everyone else. There wasn't a new future for him like so many have, he didn't see it anymore. It was a dream; a mistake. There was nothing to look forward to. He couldn't change how he was no matter how hard he might try. He was going to grow old, become bitterer and hate each passing day as he took in another breath. Wash and repeat.

Throwing himself into missions for most of his life, he knew it made no time to be with people. He didn't want to. Deep down he wish he'd find an honorable death on the battlefield. Always so close, but never came. Why was he always left alone? He couldn't even die along with everyone else. The war had claimed so many good people. People who didn't deserve to die, yet here he was.

Still here.

Feeling himself get yanked backwards, he snapped from his thoughts and turned to find Sakura gripping his jacket.

"I like you," she practically yelled, thankful that the night could cover the deep blush that spread across her cheeks. Clutching the front of her dress out of embarrassment, a few of her pinned curls had cascaded down her back from the frantic run she did to try and catch up to him.

"I like you, okay?" she repeated. "That's why I said we couldn't be friends. I like you so much more than that. I have for a long time now and I've been afraid to tell you… I don't want to lose you either. I figured that's all I'd be doing if I admitted it to you, but it's just… so hard watching you go out with someone else and it not being me."

"What?" he breathed as if the wind had just been knocked out of him.

"Don't make me repeat it again," she replied, feeling a little mortified as she unclenched his vest to take a step back.

"I… I'm not," he stuttered.

She sighed. "Its fine, I get it. I know you don't feel the same."

"That's not it," he rasped. "All this time I've been trying really hard not to feel something towards you beyond what I should. I'm not blind to how amazing and beautiful you are. I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me in that way. So, I wanted to be friends… and frankly spending time with you had been something that's made me happier than I have been in a long time. When you said you didn't want to friends, I just… lost hope."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose before adding, "I thought I was just making you uncomfortable lately because I annoyed you or something. I didn't dream that it was because you actually liked me… no one likes me in that way, Sakura…"

"No one ever likes me either," she murmured, nervously intertwining her fingers together. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Impossible." He pried her hands apart to loosely take her hand into his. "I feel… really stupid. I should have realized it or talked to you about it sooner."

"Same can be said for me, but it doesn't matter anymore."

"How about I make it up with dinner?"

"N-now?" she asked.

"You do look like you were getting dressed to leave somewhere. Maybe another time?"

"Oh, no." She began to feel her hair and sighed at how ridiculous she must have looked. She wasn't even wearing shoes right now and her dress was unzipped halfway in the back. "Ino and I were just dressing up… it's something we do after we shop sometimes when we're bored. I'm…" She looked around. "She should have been back by now…"

He hummed. "Well, why not finish up getting ready and let's go. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Well, okay," she gushed perhaps a little too excitedly at the turn of events tonight. "But, what about whoever you were supposed to meet…? I mean…"

"Don't even worry about it," he assured.

Hesitantly she nodded and before running back to the house, she said "Be back in five minutes."

Ino raised her brows at watching the entire exchange from a nearby tree, but smiled for them both. "Guess we'll have girl time another night," she said, placing the bag of goodies she had brought into her pack before leaping once again on the rooftops.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Seriously. Pocket of Tangents. Asdgh;asdgh. Ugh. This whole thing all together from the previous parts is over 5k. _-sobs and flails arms around-_

_-points an accusing finger to __**Prescripto13**__-_ You made me think about cannon feels. Oh, God, cannon. _-sobs more and quietly erodes away into dust-_

Hope yall enjoyed this random put together oneshot. After much debate, I ended up making this end on a happy note, so _-throws confetti in the air- _T_T ]_  
><em>


	39. Come and Get Me

**Come and Get Me**

Sakura was tired, grumpy and sore as she slowly shuffled her way through the inn's narrow hallways, using her fingers as support against the wall.

This day probably couldn't have gone any worse in her mind, she decided. Rouge shinobi had nearly gotten the better of her today from a surprise attack. The thick humidity certainly wasn't contributing to her senses earlier, and she had to admit her guard was down from assuming the main roads between the two peaceful cities were going to be clear. Their escort mission had been free of any complications for over a week until now.

She sighed, deciding that her exhale didn't really make her feel any better from how she felt. Kakashi had saved her, _again_. After all these years, she couldn't help but feel horrified about it, given their history. She wanted to impress him with her skills as a formidable Jounin. To prove to him that she was every bit of capable to have the right to fight beside him in a heated battle - that she was more than just a medical-nin.

It was embarrassing, being thrown aside to the ground like a rag doll from failing to move her feet in time of an oncoming kunai. She had heard it coming, but obviously didn't react quickly enough. She didn't have much time to think about how mortified she felt about it before the battle was already around them. She fought hard and well, but it didn't make up for the fact that he still had to save her. No one else in their squad needed saving…

At the baths now, she quietly slipped off her shoes and placed them inside a bin. Following her senses towards the wafting steamy air, she smiled in delight of finding the place all to herself. Discarding her robe on a nearby table, she wrapped her bare body with a single towel for modesty's sake.

She hissed slightly at the initial burn from her legs as she slowly dipped into the water, but before long became soothing, her body starting to become accustomed to the heat.

Immersing herself more, she tilted her head back against the curb of the stone tiled wall behind her. The stress of her day was slowly starting to slip away.

"Sakura?" a deep echoing voice said.

Jerking upwards with a splash, whatever stress was beginning to lose its weight on her shoulders had instantly returned back once she saw it was Kakashi.

There he was, standing there with nothing but a towel barely hugging around his hips, looking to fall at a moment's notice as he refastened a smaller towel around his face. Staring at his muscled bare chest made her cheeks feel even warmer than they were already.

"K-Kakashi-san," she stuttered, feeling increasingly mortified at the fact she couldn't tear her eyes away from his body like some prepubescent girl.

'_Stop staring at him,'_ she scolded herself, forcing her eyes upwards to meet his.

"What are you doing in the male baths…" he asked slowly, studying her reaction carefully with his eye.

She gasped, shooting straight up from the water in sheer panic. "What!? I thought they only had one communal bath here. Is the women's bath on the other side somewhere?"

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, starting to slosh towards the stairs to get out.

"Sakura, Sakura," he laughed, motioning her to stop. "I'm just kidding. You're right, there's only one co-ed bath here."

She froze. Her emotions went from mortified to embarrassed, until her anger quickly flared next.

"You ass," she spat with a glare.

"I'm sorry," he sighed regretfully, scratching his loose silver hair that fell slightly over his face. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Ugh." She turned back with her arms folded, slowly sitting back down again as she made a point to look straight ahead.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked hesitantly. "I can wait if not… I don't blame you."

"No, its fine," she murmured, letting her anger subside a bit.

From the corner of her eye, she watched him take a few steps towards the edge of the bath, carefully flicking his foot into the water before taking one step. Before she knew what was happening, he had turned his back to her, dropping his towel around his waist on the floor.

'_Does he have no shame?'_ she mentally screamed to herself in surprise, shock and horror.

He turned again with his back against the wall once he was fully in the water, looking at her curiously.

"Did you… want to take a picture?" he suddenly asked, his voice filled with humor.

"…"

She wanted to die.

Die.

Die.

Die.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, Sakura," he said softly. "Laugh a little bit more, ne?"

Pouting, she childishly turned away, still feeling embarrassed beyond words. Sure, she's seen her fair share of men through her line of work and romantically, but that wasn't the point. Never her former sensei...

"Sakura," he faintly called.

She huffed. "Yes?"

"Look, I'm bad with words. I just… hate to see you upset."

"With what?" she grumbled sarcastically.

"From earlier today at the crossroads. Don't beat yourself up about it… and I know you are," he murmured. "I know you too well."

"Oh," she said, looking back towards him. "I just…"

"I'm sure you could have handled it in time," he went on, raising his arms up against the bath's sides to lean back in the corner.

"No… obviously not."

"There was still plenty of time to spare… I know you heard it coming. It's kind of my fault."

She raised a brow. "I don't understand what you mean."

"No matter what's going on… my first concern is you. No matter whom we are supposed to be protecting or who else is fighting, if you're with me then I can't help but be extra cautious. That attacked was aimed at you first… and I just couldn't help myself."

Her heart dropped. "Because I'm weak…"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I care about you a lot… and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I know you're plenty capable to protect yourself… you don't need a hero. You're your own hero."

"Then why would you rush to me like that if you think I could handle it?"

His lazy eye looked towards the ripping water. "Like I said, because I care about you a lot. Emotions should never come into a battle, but you're kind of my weakness, Sakura. I need to know you're safe and I sometimes get ahead of myself. I can't help it."

Her lips slightly fell agape, unsure what even say. She wasn't sure what he was completely saying. That he cared for her a lot? Why did he care for her so much? Why did it matter?

"Why?" she finally asked.

"Because-"

His response was interrupted with incoming laughter. A group of older locals who were chatting away with one another were slowly waddling their way to join the bath.

Her face twisted in hidden disgust, not exactly keen on the idea of having some party of guys probably ogle her for the next ten minutes.

"Let's talk outside," Kakashi offered in a low voice.

Nodding, she wasted no time in carefully stepping out of the bath, water draining down her thighs as she pinched her towel against her body. Wrapping her robe around herself, she went towards the front to get her slippers, a rush of cool air greeting her warm cheeks.

Kakashi had soon joined her in the lobby entrance, wrapped with a robe as well. His hands were comfortably placed within its pockets as he stepped beside her.

"Why don't you get changed in your room first?" he suggested.

"Oh, uh, sure," she agreed, wondering what exactly he planned on telling her that he couldn't just say now. "And after I'm ready?"

He made a simple hidden smile. "Come and get me."

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Why was writing this easier (in 30 mins?) with no plans than a chapter (which takes weeks/month?) Lol #ridiculous writer problems.

Another prompt from LFS Challenge I missed. Details were: _"The last line in your entry MUST be this quote - and it MUST be Kakashi saying it. The only thing you may change is the exclamation point at the end."  
><em>  
>I'm not sure where I'm going with everything in this drabble… at first I had plans to make the last line rather flirty and filled with innuendo, but then it turned into this. Gah.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated. ]


	40. Come and Get Me - Part 2

**Come and Get Me - Part 2**

_He made a small hidden smile. "Come and get me."_

"Uh… okay," Sakura murmured slowly, curious behind the faint mystery implied behind his words. "I-I'll come by your room."

An uncontrollable blush spread across her cheeks as soon as she stuttered. Giving Kakashi one last glance, she quickly turned to head towards her room that was on the second floor of the inn.

Clutching the robe against her body more tightly, she tried not to shudder from the cool air that breezed past her damp skin as she walked quietly up the stairs. She was thankful that their escort client was staying on the third floor tonight, completely avoiding the awkwardness of seeing her other teammates that were standing watch outside the room.

'_I care about you a lot.'_

Kakashi's words echoed around her mind as her heart clenched slightly in anxiety. He wasn't about to tell her that he _liked_ her, did he? As in more than just a mere friend? She had to have been reading way too much into what he was starting to say earlier. There was no way… could it?

The idea of such a thing even being true felt like a dream. She had always harbored hidden feelings for him for as long as she could remember. It was such a guarded secret that not even her best friend, Ino, knew about it. Not a single soul. Falling in love with your former teacher? It was absurd, wasn't it?

She had always hoped her feelings would slowly fade away in time if she ignored it long enough. She had always figured he saw her as being beneath him, still saving her like she was still an incapable Genin. It was one of the reasons why she tried so hard in wanting to prove she was his equal. She didn't want him to see her as a student anymore, but as a fellow shinobi and adult.

But… he had dismissed her fears just moments before in saying that she was plenty capable. That he simply cared for her… that she was his weakness.

'_Emotions should never come into a battle, but you're kind of my weakness, Sakura.'_

Still, she just couldn't quite believe it was possible for him to like her in a romantic way. It seemed too good to be true. If there was one thing she learned about love growing up, it was that she should never expect her true feelings to ever be returned.

Inside her small single room, she briefly dried off with a clean towel. Changing into her usual uniform, she brushed out the wet ends of her pink hair and checked her appearance one last time before leaving.

Walking back towards the first floor where Kakashi was staying, she bit her lip nervously as fear started to well up inside with each step. What if she was wrong about his feelings? But what if she was right?

Swallowing down her nerves, she made a gentle knock and stood back.

"Sakura," Kakashi greeted, slipping outside with a click of the door behind him.

She smiled, discreetly glancing over his outfit. He was wearing his usual Jounin uniform, but without the flak jacket. He always looked so strangely different without it on.

Realizing she was staring, she cleared her throat. "Ah, so, about earlier…"

"Hungry?" he suddenly asked.

Shrugging she said, "Um, well… I had a granola bar earlier for dinner."

"So, in other words you're starving then?" he teased with a knowing smile.

"Kind of," she sheepishly replied back. "Why?"

"I was planning to get something to eat. Care to join me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a nod, unsurely following at his side as he began to walk. "But where are we going? The inn's kitchen is already closed. It's kind of too late to get food anywhere else at this hour, don't you think?"

"Unless you know where to look," he replied mysteriously.

She hummed skeptically.

Before long, they were standing at a dead end in the hallway that was just a few feet away in front of the closed breakfast area near the lobby.

"Can you tell me if anyone is coming?" Kakashi whispered.

"What? Why?" she asked, glancing around confusion. Hearing a jiggle and twist of a door handle, she snapped back around to find him entering inside a door that had clearly marked sign _'employees only'_ hanging just above the frame.

"Kakashi!" she scolded in shock, watching him disappear into darkness behind the door without another word. Deciding to force him back outside, she stomped in after him only blindly run into his back. "Oof!"

"Sakura," he laughed, turning around to feel her arms until he found her wrists. "Just wait a sec until I find the light."

"We shouldn't be in here!" she harshly whispered, her heart beating wildly despite herself from their close proximity.

"Calm down," he sighed, gliding his callused fingers to her smaller hands.

She froze, unsure how to react to his soft and comforting touch. Before she had a chance to decide, his warm hands were gone.

"Ah, found it," Kakashi proclaimed, clicking on one of the overhead lights of the room.

Blinking, her eyes adjusted to a fairly decent sized kitchen. She watched as he strode over to the refrigerator that was in the far corner, opening it up as if he owned the place.

"Hum, let's see. Ham or turkey?" he asked, rummaging inside the different compartments.

With hands on her hips, she sighed in disbelief. "You're seriously breaking and entering to steal food?"

"I'm hungry."

"I can't believe I'm watching my captain steal from a helpless family-owned inn, during a mission no less. You put that food back!" she lectured.

"Make me?" he playfully mocked, stepping back with a few ingredients in his hands before closing the refrigerator door with his foot. Laying out a few cheeses, meats and lettuce, he began to search the drawers for utensils.

She balled her fists. "Ugh, seriously, Kakashi! We can't!"

He stifled a laugh, looking back over his shoulder. "Sakura, I have a key," he said, slipping his hand into his pocket to wave it as evidence. "I didn't break in. I had permission."

"You did? When?" she asked, still seeming unconvinced.

"Before I came to the baths."

"How?"

He grinned. "You just have to know how to ask nicely."

"Oh," she replied, feeling more at ease.

"So, ham or turkey?" he asked, unwinding a loaf of bread that was tucked away in a bag.

"Uh, turkey," she replied, walking up beside him against the counter. Grabbing the lettuce, she began to pull a few leafs apart.

Together in silence they created a couple of simple sandwiches, feeling a little tension in the air between them as they did so.

Kakashi dragged two stools for them both at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. With a tap on the seat next to him as an invitation, she sat beside him setting down their freshly made sandwiches against the counter on top of a few napkins.

Nearly eating half of her sandwich already, her eyes slowly turned to realize that he actually had his mask pooled down beneath his chin. She stared in shock. Had he been eating this whole time with his face revealed? After so many years, she was used to not wanting to try and sneak a peek anymore, usually looking the other way. She couldn't believe she actually was staring at his profile.

"Did you… want to take another picture?" he teased, still looking forward as he chewed.

Blushing, she snapped her eyes back towards her food. "J-jerk."

He lightly laughed. "So," he sighed, carefully taking another bite from his sandwich. "I thought it would be weird telling you before at the baths earlier… it's just, I don't know, kind of hard for me to say."

Feeling her heart increase, she tried to stay calm. "Ah, well…"

"I think maybe you already know… what I want to say," he breathed.

Glancing up towards him, she was surprised to catch his single eye staring back. It just seemed surreal in the way that he was looking at her. That perhaps she was right. Maybe he did like her in the way that she hoped.

His tender smile nearly took her breath away, making her smile in return. She tried very hard not to stare, but seemed to be the only thing she was capable of doing.

Kakashi leaned in, raising a single finger to the corner of her mouth. "You have a little something… here."

Feeling him dab her lips, she reacted by taking the tip of his finger into her mouth, tasting the tangy mustard sauce on her tongue. Her emerald eyes went wide realizing what she had just done, immediately pulling away in embarrassment.

Her nerves were on fire, inwardly scolding herself for making such a bold move. Opening her mouth to apologize, she felt his fingers gaze her jaw line, turning her back to face him.

She could have sworn she was trembling when he brought his soft lips to hers. His kiss felt like a dream. This had to have been a dream.

He pulled back, his nose touching hers. "That's how I feel about you… I have for a long time."

She smiled in relief, tilting herself more forward until she captured his lips with hers again. Her kisses were slow and sensual, taking her time of exploring this new sensation between them. Her heart was hammering so hard inside her chest, it was practically bursting at the seams.

"I've always dreamed of doing this," he confessed against her ear, carefully sucking against her neck between playful kisses. Lightly biting against her skin, her head fell back as he dipped lower towards her collar bone.

Her hands explored over his chest against the loose fabric of his shirt, pulling and tugging as he kissed her senselessly. Part of her felt terrified when she slipped her fingers under his shirt, but her curiosity of finally personally touching his muscled frame was too much to resist.

His stomach tightened when she ran her fingers across his belly button. "Are you ticklish?" she asked in delight, wiggling a single digit to see if it was true.

Squirming under her touch, he suppressed a laugh. "N-No," he denied.

"Liar," she grinned, proving her point as she mercilessly tickled him.

He jumped back from the stool with a laugh, quickly grabbing her from the chair from behind to tickle her sides. "How do you like it?" he asked.

"S-Stop," she pleaded, thankful that he did, but didn't let her go. Instead his hands pressed along her curves before placing a series of kisses against her shoulder and neck. She murmured a soft groan in approval, tracing her hands over his that was wrapped against her stomach.

Slowly, she guided his fingers against her ribs and over her chest, giving him silent permission to explore her even further. Unzipping her shirt, she lifted her arms to allow him to slip it off from her body.

When he tossed it aside on the counter, a knock at the kitchen's door jolted them both to stand upright from their stools.

"Are you in there, Kakashi-senpai?"

He jerked Sakura at his side and pushed her down to hide behind the island. Pulling his mask up, he leaned casually across the counter on his elbows pretending to eat his sandwich again.

The door squeaked opened, revealing Yamato. "Ah, the old lady up front said you might be in here. What time did you want to leave…" he paused, staring at the familiar red piece of fabric on the counter.

Kakashi snatched it up, pretending it was a napkin to wipe his hands. In a blink, Sakura watched in horror beneath him as he tossed it inside a trashcan just a few feet away.

"Um… so what's up?" Kakashi asked, hoping he would continue with what he was originally saying.

"Why do you have two half-eaten sandwiches?"

He inwardly cursed. "I… couldn't decide between ham or turkey," he replied with an indifferent shrug.

"I see…" he hummed. "So, when did you want to head out in the morning?"

"Let's shoot for seven."

"So, calculating how late you usually are, eight," he corrected.

Kakashi smiled, waving a goodbye. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure, goodnight…" He turned to leave, about to close the door behind him. "And goodnight, Sakura."

"…"

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note: <strong>I'm going to end it there. Sowwies! Otherwise, I'll probably turn this into a novel more than it already is. I didn't originally plan to continue this from the previous piece, but I usually can't deny requests.

Anyway, hope you liked it in some way! This is what the random muse conjured up.

Hope everyone has a great x-mas eve/day! Happy holidays. ^^ ]


	41. Secret

**Secret**

"Your mask looks so weird," Naruto muttered, critically eying the silver-haired Jounin with concern. Hesitantly, he reached out a finger to touch the man's bumpy looking masked cheek.

Kakashi was quick to slap his hand away with a whack of his Icha Icha book.

"Ow! Freaking damn it," he hissed, rubbing his reddening knuckles in pain.

Slouching more into his chair, he opened his book again with an annoyed sigh. God, he hated the Hokage sometimes. The sooner he could leave this mandatory Jounin Christmas Eve party, the sooner he could go home without anymore prodding questions from Naruto or anyone else. He had been purposely been laying low for weeks for this very reason. Apparently picking the most darkened corner of the room with a table that had the fewest amount of chairs was an invitation for everyone else to join him. Even though there were plenty of other empty tables to choose from… then he realized it was likely they didn't want to be here either.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird?" Naruto harped again, glancing around the table for reassurance. "Yamato?"

Looking uncomfortable, he stood up from his chair with a drink in his hand. "Oh, look! They put out more fruit cake," he muttered, disappearing into the open crowd.

The blonde sighed. "No one's even touched that platter of that junk… Hey, what do you think, Sai?"

The fair skinned male paused from doodling in his sketchbook, barely batting an eye. "Fruitcake doesn't taste like fruit or cake."

"That's not what I… oh, forget it," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back.

Kakashi inwardly sighed, fighting back the compulsion to scratch his chin again. Wigging his mouth discreetly behind his book to try and scratch the itch against his mask, it was only making it feel worse. Unable to stand it any longer, he raised his fingers to scratch his jaw and cheeks.

"Why do you keep itching your mask?" Naruto questioned, peering closer from his chair until he was barely a few inches away.

Lifting up his book as a warning he would smack him again, he instantly scooted back and sighed in defeat. "How is that no one else concerned about this?" he groaned, pointing towards Kakashi's face.

"Will you shut up?" Sasuke grumbled, kicking his feet up higher on the chair next to him. "No one cares."

"But-"

"I'm going to get fresh air," Kakashi mumbled, unable to take Naruto's prodding anymore.

Standing up, he placed his book in his back pouch before stuffing his hands in the front pockets. Weaving through various tables and people towards the back, he discreetly slipped outside into the cold night air.

Rolling his mask down, he let out a sigh of relief as he scratched his face freely from its previous confines. It felt so good. He decided he was never was he going to volunteer doing this again. It may be a good cause for some of Konoha's children that didn't have a regular Christmas like most were blessed to be with families, but he wasn't sure if he could last any longer trying to hide what he was doing.

"Kakashi-san?" a voice gasped.

He froze, ceasing his hands at his cheeks. Slowly, he turned to find his single eye staring at a pair of green ones.

"Sakura… what are you doing out here..." he murmured.

She stood still at first, looking at him like he had a third head. Then the edge of her lips started to upturn, eventually growing into a full blown smile.

He wanted to die.

"Oh, my, God," she laughed in shock, instantly moving closer. "You look like Santa Claus!" she cooed in delight.

"…"

"Can… Can I touch it?"

He sighed, dropping his hands to his sides as he tried not to feel mortified. "Might as well."

"How long have you been growing a beard?" she asked, carefully grooming her fingers into his thick, silky silver beard like he was a pet.

"Almost three weeks. For some reason, it freakishly grows into this if I don't shave."

"It's so cute," she smiled, playfully twirling at the ends of his beard.

"You think so?" he hummed, curiously studying her reaction. From the gentle strokes of her fingers, he started to unconsciously lean more into her hands.

"Very cute… and it's amazing how it still manages to hide your face," she added flatly.

He grinned.

Caressing the top of his cheeks now, she smiled as she trailed a finger across his forehead and down to his nose until she reached his lips. "Ah, so you do have lips under there," she lightly teased.

"Perhaps."

He kissed her finger, making her eyes grow wide. Amused, he chuckled expecting her to pull back. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?"

Instead she leaned forward.

"What are you-"

She kissed his lips, pulling him closer by his shirt. When she released him, all he could do was just stutter. "S-Sakura…"

"We're standing under mistletoe," she whispered, stepping around him without another word before she entered back inside the building.

He looked up, staring at nothing but glittering stars in the vast black sky.

"Liar."

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note: <strong>I'm so spoiling yall with a new drabble so soon. I'll let it slide since it's the holidays. =p

I couldn't resist attempting to fill this random anon prompt (I have two guesses whose it is, actually… if you wanna admit it *cough*) over at KakaSakuLJ someone posted:

"Kakashi has a "secret." Yamato is careful to ignore it. Sasuke and Sai don't care. And Naruto just thinks it's weird. Sakura thinks it's _adorable._"

Hope yall enjoyed! I wanted to do something holiday themed, but figured I wouldn't get the time, so wanted to throw this up here. Ty for reading! ]


	42. How Strange, Innocence (Part 1)

**How Strange, Innocence**

(Part 1)

-x-

_warning: manga SPOILERS_

_warning: character death_

-x-

**A Song for Our Fathers**

When his father committed suicide, it had changed his life forever. Everything that he had idolized about the old man shattered within the few seconds it took for him to tie a rope around his neck.

Every breath, every word and every test he had overcome to become one of Konoha's youngest and brightest elite shinobi. He had done it for his father.

To make him proud.

To bring honor to the Hatake name.

To just see a smile on his face.

Then he was left with nothing but a black void in his heart.

He never cried. Emotions were for the weak hearted. Besides, how could show sympathy for a man that had brought shame to the village with his life and even in his death?

There were no excuses for breaking the rules. If you broke the rules, you were scum. Nothing more, nothing less.

**-x-**

**Snow and Lights**

**-x-**

Sitting at the edge of the grave, Kakashi dropped down to his knees into the crunch of snow. There wasn't a day when he didn't think about Obito. The young Uchiha had saved his life in more ways than one.

Now he had to live with the daily regret of failing to be team leader he should have been. The fact that it had to come to this for him to realize what his father believed in all this time. He had been blinded by his hate, completely missing the whole point until now. Breaking the rules made you scum, but abandoning your friends made you worse than scum.

He believed that with all his heart.

"I miss him, too," a soft voice whispered behind him.

He tensed as a hand gently pressed against his back at first, slowly gliding to his shoulder. It was still hard to allow himself to feel emotions he had fought so hard to suppress in the past, but… she made him want to try.

"Rin…"

Reaching a hand to hers, his fingers trembled slightly as he tried to blame the cold. At a time of darkness, she was his light.

**-x-**

**Magic Hours**

**-x-**

Blood spilled down his arm as he stared in shock. The shrill screech of his chidori fell silent as heavy rain pounded against the ground. Shaking, he weakly took her shoulder with his hand, tearing her lifeless body away as she fell backwards.

His heart stopped.

"Rin…"

His mind raced as he stared at his stained hands. He had killed her. How? Why? It wasn't supposed to be the real Rin. She wasn't supposed to be real.

His vision blurred as he glanced towards her fallen remains.

For the first time, he let himself cry.

Diluted crimson spilled around his feet like a watercolor as his left eye began to throb in pain. He couldn't breathe as a wash of darkness collapsed him to his knees.

When he lost consciousness, all he could think about was how he was never going to forgive himself.

He wanted to die along with her.

**-x-**

**Look into the Air**

**-x-**

Crickets chirped softly below the Hokage tower as he took in a deep breath, extending his frame against the ceramic tiles of the building. His fingers traced the delicate painted outlines of his ANBU mask before looking up towards the full moon.

For years, his chest ached. No matter how many breathes he took, the feeling was always there. He felt so numb.

It was always going to be there.

Everyone who had touched him in one way or another had died. He was to the blame in one way or another, he figured. No matter if it really was or not.

Maybe if he just could have done things differently. Maybe if he was smart enough or strong enough, he could have saved a life.

On most nights he wished he could have died in their place. The only thing stopping him from passing to the next life was the weak promise to himself to not follow in his father's footsteps. If he was going to die, it was going to be in the shinobi way with honor.

It was one of the reasons why he joined ANBU. Every mission was a high risk. Most inductees didn't make it past a year no matter how skilled they were. All he could hope for in his future was to finally greet death.

But it never came.

**-x-**

**Glittering Blackness**

**-x-**

Days turned into years as everything around him was changing. The people… even the village was changing.

He was changing.

The binding around his heart finally began to slowly unravel one layer at a time. Sometimes laughter really was the best medicine. He had forgotten how to for awhile. The comrades, no, friends that he had bonded with made the world a little bearable. It was only a glimmer of light, but it was enough to shed away some of the darkness that resided inside of him.

Maybe the world was worth living in after all.

**-x-**

**Time Stops**

**-x-**

"Kakashi-sensei," a pink-haired girl sighed, tiredly sitting down next to him on the grass. "Why do you always read those books?"

There were many reasons why he felt attached to the Icha Icha series, but most of all it was an escape to feel parts in his life that was always missing. Fictional love was better than the real thing in his mind. His heart may have opened up, but not completely. He was too afraid to.

"You wouldn't understand," he murmured, flipping a page.

She pondered for a moment, idly adjusting the blue headband in her air. "Try me."

"Go help Sasuke and Naruto set up camp for tonight," he replied, brushing off her request.

She took a hard look at him before getting up again with a sigh. He silently watched her leave over the edge of his book as she smiled warmly once she stepped beside Sasuke. She was always fawning over that boy during missions, completely missing the point of some of the lessons he was trying to teach sometimes. Sighing to himself, he wondered what his former sensei would do.

In some ways she reminded him of _her_. Maybe that was why he was afraid to let her get too close. He cared for her as any other mentor would, but he couldn't deny his focus was on the boys most of the time. He had to. He already had his work cut out for him in being chosen to look over them, but he hoped with the right guidance and encouragement, they could turn into a great shinobis like others before them.

Naruto like his father…

Sasuke like…

It was still hard to believe that Uchiha clan now ceased to exist. Every time he went to visit Obito's grave, his thoughts would wander to Sasuke one way or another. The boy was so different than his late friend who was kind and forgiving, but there were moments he could see himself in Sasuke. There was darkness in his heart just like in his own.

Sakura on the other hand… she seemed so innocent still. She was the only person on the team who hasn't experienced a great loss yet and he hoped it stayed that way for her sake. She still had her whole life ahead of her. He honestly had no idea what kind of kunoichi she could turn out to be in the future.

Maybe she just might surprise him.

**-x-**

**Remember Me as a Time of Day**

**-x-**

Rubble crushed against his cracked ribs has he struggled to take in a breath. His head fell backwards, looking up towards the endless sky. Despite how cold his body was growing, the sun felt so warm against his face.

The sky… it was beautiful.

So clear… so blue.

There were many things he regretted in his life. He failed to save Obito. Failed to protect Rin. Failed to stop Sasuke. Every time he tried to make a difference, his efforts slipped past his fingers like sand.

Sometimes he wondered if he ever did do much good in this world. Did he ever truly make a difference in anyone's life? Maybe he had been right since the beginning that he should have died long ago. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe Konoha would have been saved in an alternate universe.

At least he could finally go where he belonged. He took in another faint shaky breath.

It was his last.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Sorry. Emo feels suddenly invaded my muse last night resulting into this mess. This isn't 'KakaSaku' just yet, but I wanted to explore a bit of Kakashi's early past. Forgive me.

This is totally inspired from **subtle_shades** and **skylar_inari** wonderful little stories from KakaSaku LJ Community. Using little snippets of time in a single story is pretty cool to me and they both do it very well. I wanted to give it a try here for fun. I really recommend you go check out their stuff on LJ! _*shakes you until you submit*  
><em>  
>I'm obviously obsessed with the band <em>Explosions in the Sky<em>. So, I decided to make mini drabbles based from their albums. This one is from their first one called, _"How Strange, Innocence"_. Every subtitle is a song from the album. The track listings are in order and I tried to challenge myself in making everything relate to the title some how.

Anyway, there will unfortunately be another part to this. Me and my tangents. Bler. ]


	43. The Earth is Not a Cold Dead Place

**The Earth is Not a Cold Dead Place**

( Part 2 )

_warning: manga spoilers_

**-x-**

**First Breath After Coma**

His lungs burned as he sucked in a breath, shooting open his eyes. The blue sky had met his gaze once again, except this time the high noon sun he had last seen dipped towards the horizon in the distance.

"Kakashi-sensei," Choji cried beside him. "I'm so glad…"

Sitting up on his elbows, he looked around finding others doing the same. He glanced down at his chest, bringing his still cold fingers against his coarse blood stained flack jacket, but sensing no pain whatsoever like he had before.

People all around him started to cry.

"It's a miracle," someone said.

His mouth fell open beneath his mask as his memory rushed back. He had died. He had even talked to his father in the afterlife before being pulled away by a ray of light.

His throat ached. A second chance. Why was he given another chance?

"Naruto saved us. He defeated Pain."

A smile of pride creased on his hidden lips.

Carefully testing the current strength of his legs, he stood up and assured he was okay enough to move.

Walking through fragmented remains of the village, he was in a daze. His lazy eye wandered in disbelief that he was still in Konoha right now. It was surreal. Everything was demolished into rubble around him. Everything that once was had been reduced to a creator. Hardly anything was recognizable.

"Naruto's a hero," several astonished voices said.

"Did you hear that, Minato-sensei?" he whispered lightly, stepping his way through the crowds of people cheering and celebrating that they were alive. Naruto's name was on everyone's lips and this time it wasn't because of foul or bitter gossip.

"Kakashi-sensei," a faint voice trembled.

He paused, turning to find Sakura crashing into his chest.

"I've been trying to find you. You're okay," she said. She held on to him tightly as he did the same.

He couldn't remember the last time he ever truly hugged someone. Normally he would tense up at such an action, but he felt so comfortable in her arms. Maybe it was because of what they had just been through. Maybe it was because he couldn't find the words to say as much as a hug could, but a hug was exactly what he needed. It's what she needed, too.

"It's alright," he murmured, clenching his fingers against the back of her shirt. A shuttered sigh exhaled against his chest as she tried so hard not to cry. "Everything's going to be alright."

Slowly he released her, pushing back a few of her fallen bangs from her eyes with his hand. She wiped the tears from her eyes out of embarrassment.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked.

He smiled. "Naruto."

Without another word, they both began to walk together side by side. Everyone around them was crying and hugging one another. When Sakura suddenly linked her arm around his, he remained silent, but pulled her closer. How they were holding each other didn't feel out of place and simply felt good to have her at his side.

It wasn't long before people were abuzz with the question of where their hero was.

"I'm going to go find him," Kakashi murmured, halting in his step before giving Sakura's arm a final squeeze.

"I'll be waiting for you both," she replied, smiling as she reluctantly let him go to step back.

Glancing into her green eyes one last time, he couldn't put into words what he was feeling right now. It was something he had never experienced before. The constant heavy pull at his chest throughout his entire life felt had lifted for once.

After so much loss the village had suffered as whole, he felt even more thankful for the people he had all along. He was thankful for his life. In his final moments, he was content letting everything go… that there was nothing else left for him in this cold, dead place of a world.

But he was wrong.

**-x-**

**The Only Moment We Were Alone**

**-x-**

"How's she doing?" Kakashi asked softly, looking up from his book as Sakura exited the medical tent.

Shaking her head, she frowned as she approached with a heavy sigh. "Tsunade-sama still isn't conscious yet."

He hummed, placing his book down against the wooden crate he was using as a chair. "Don't worry, Sakura. She'll pull through," he assured.

She half-heartedly shrugged. "But when? It's been days now."

"Have a little faith."

Looking up, she tried her best to smile. "I'll try."

After a moment, he leaned back glancing towards the brilliant orange sunset in the distance. "Did you eat yet?"

"Oh, no. Not yet…"

"Did you eat _anything_ today?" he quizzed, already knowing that she hadn't.

Between the long hours of work shinobi and civilians alike had been pitching in to provide basic shelter and food for everyone in the village, Sakura had also been busy keeping a close watch over Tsunade's condition between other tasks, never allowing her much time to rest. It wasn't until yesterday that he realized he hasn't seen her eat at the makeshift cafeteria they had setup with everyone else.

"Well, no," she replied apologetically.

"I thought so. Need to take care of yourself, too."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I've been forgetting to take a break," she sighed.

"Here."

Her eyes went wide in surprise as he turned to something behind him, revealing a wooden bowl that had rice, some mixed vegetables and tender pieces of meat.

"Kakashi… thank you. You didn't have to do that." She smiled, accepting the dish into her hands. "You haven't been waiting for me out here all this time to give me this, have you?"

"Not long."

Unsure what to say, she sat beside him on the crate and broke apart the chopsticks that were embedded inside the meal.

Picking up his book again to read, he would occasionally glance her way. He still couldn't understand why he felt so… he wasn't sure. Ever since that day he died, he felt more at ease within her presence. They were both no strangers to talking to each other in the past, but now it just seemed so different when they did speak no matter how few the words.

It was amazing to him to think about the shell of a girl she used to be years ago. She had grown to be such an amazing kunoichi under Tsunade's care. The Hokage had done more for her skills and guidance than he ever could. She was strong in so many ways, and he truly admired her for it.

**-x-**

**Six Days at the Bottom of the Ocean**

**-x-**

"I said I love you, Naruto," Sakura muttered loudly with a blush, averting her eyes to the ground as snow fell into her hair. "I don't have feelings for Sasuke anymore."

Everyone was stunned at the display, including himself. He remained expressionless unlike everyone else's shocked faces, but felt his chest strangely tighten. When he felt Yamato elbow his side in question if he even seemed to care what was happening, he continued to stay still without a word.

"Sakura-chan… this isn't the place to be joking," Naruto replied.

"I'm not. So, stop chasing Sasuke, okay? Forget that promise."

When she pulled the blonde into a hug and continued to whisper things into his ear, Kakashi couldn't help but watch as much as he wanted to turn away. Even though he felt she wasn't being completely honest, it was hard to take in. The only movement he did manage to do was clench the hands hidden away in his pockets. He didn't want to care.

Why did he care?

His thoughts jolted when Naruto pushed her back by the shoulders in anger. "Stop it. This isn't funny. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, Naruto. I-"

"I hate people who lie to themselves," he barked.

He took in a deep breath of the chilled air around him as Sakura slapped Naruto's hand away. As they argued, he had to wonder to himself if he was any better.

Was he lying to himself, too?

**-x-**

**Memorial**

**-x-**

His heart was practically throbbing in his throat, fear welling up inside of him as he sped towards Sakura. When she locked eyes with his in mixed fear and guilt, he couldn't breathe at the thought of not reaching her in time.

Time seemed to slow as he reached out to her, precious seconds ticking by.

Twisting Sasuke's arm, he kicked the Uchiha back as he landed in front of Sakura in a small moment of relief. He couldn't believe it. He had really intended to kill her.

The Sasuke he knew was truly gone.

Familiar regret that he had felt all along before his death washed over him, remembering yet again how this was his fault. That he could have done more. She could have just died right now because of him.

Losing Sakura would be like losing Rin all over again… that was another memorial he couldn't stand to bear. Not again.

He couldn't stop Sasuke's dark path of revenge and hatred. Team Seven had practically dissolved under his care.

All he was capable of doing was making mistake after mistake.

He turned to her slightly, still keeping his guard up. His mouth felt dry at his next words. "Sakura, you tried to kill him on your own…"

She stood silent, but looked away as he tried to search her eyes. Why would she ever attempt such a thing? He couldn't understand it. Clearly… he had failed her, too.

This was his second chance to fix his mistakes.

"That's not your burden. It's mine, Sakura… Take that girl and leave from here," he murmured, motioning to the red haired woman with glasses a few feet behind them that looked to be on the brink of death. "She'll have intel we can use."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Go."

Looking into Sasuke's cold dark eyes, he knew he couldn't risk her staying here. If she were to die because of him… because of his mistakes…

**-x-**

**Your Hand in Mine**

**-x-**

As the battle with Sasuke wore on, so did the weakening of both their strengths. Kakashi's vision blurred at waking the mangekyou, now making his limbs feel heavy and sluggish. But if he wouldn't have used it, he would have died again right here and now.

He couldn't die yet.

This was his burden to fix.

Stumbling as blood streamed down his eyes, Sasuke took a step back on the lake. About to approach, a reflection of pink on the waters edge caused him to look up at the bottom of the bridge.

He froze.

Sakura was quietly approaching with a dagger in hand. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to have been far far away.

"No… Sakura!" he rasped.

When she landed and took aim, she hesitated in her resolve to strike with tears in her eyes.

Running towards her, he felt overwhelmed by fear in each step. He wasn't going to make it this time. He was going to lose her.

_Like Rin…_

Not again…

_Like all the other times I failed…_

Again.

When Naruto had suddenly appeared, pulling her away from Sasuke's blow, he wanted to collapse on his knees in relief. He had gotten so lucky.

When the battle was over and no lives were lost on either side, his heart felt heavy, bitter and numb at what all had transpired. He had risked losing Sakura twice in a single day. Before climbing back up the stone wall to follow Naruto to the surface, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her beneath the bridge's arch.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he lectured harshly.

Startled at his brash tone, she flinched. "I'm just… I'm tried of being saved. From you… from Naruto. Sasuke shouldn't be your burden. I'm tired of being so weak compared to you both. I wanted to make a difference… I don't want either of you to die."

"You're not weak," he muttered, loosening his hold. "Promise me you won't try and kill him on your own again."

"…"

"Promise me."

"I promise," she replied weakly. "I couldn't anyway… I thought I had put things behind me… that I could really do it."

"You don't know what it's like to kill someone dear to you, Sakura. I would never want you to do that. Never."

"But..."

"Killing a friend… a comrade. Someone you love… someone you used to know. You'd regret it every single day. I don't want you to live with regret. I know it well and I would never wish it on anyone."

Hearing their names being called by Naruto from up above, he slipped his fingers from over her hand, but she had caught him for a small second before he completely pulled away.

"Kakashi… I'm really sorry."

With a quiet sigh, he cast her one final look, burying his emotions behind his mask once again. There was so much more he wanted to say, but couldn't. He felt sick with anger not just at her, but himself.

Despite everything that happened today, one thought couldn't erase from the back of his mind. She was always going to love Sasuke, wasn't she?

Why did his heart feel like such a cold, dead place…

_TBC_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> God help me at how long this is. _*repeatedly slams head into keyboard*_

There's so much to say on that entire arc that I can't even begin to touch. A lot of this is stemming from my pre-plotting for the next story I plan to be working on after I finish Reason, so I hope to explore some of this more rather than just random snippets.

There shall be a Part 3. Curses.

These songs are from the third album from _Explosions in the Sky_: The Earth is Not a Cold Dead Place. Subtitles are all songs in order from it.

Thank you for reading! Also ty you for reading and commenting on my previous angsty-fest Part 1. ]


	44. Take Care, Take Care, Take Care

**Take Care, Take Care, Take Care**

( Part 3 )

_warning: manga spoilers_

**-x-**

**Last Known Surroundings**

A shadow slowly inched along the pages of Kakashi's book, but he pretended to be too engrossed in the words before him to not notice. He knew it was her. He could always sense her presence no matter if he wanted to or not.

When the sun's light didn't reappear after a few seconds, he finally looked up to find uneasy green eyes staring back at him.

His heart slightly dropped.

"Oh, hey, Sakura," he greeted impassively.

"Hey… Kakashi-sensei. Um, mind if I… sit with you?" she asked hesitantly.

With a pause, he looked down to his book again before replying, "Sure."

Sakura's shoes crunched against the rocky dirt before she kneeled to the ground, leaning her back against the same wooden wall of a storage house like he was. She sighed and shifted her knees up, staring at the sea of newly built wooden houses and tall construction sites around them.

Ever since their small moment together from beneath the bridge, neither of them had said more than two words between one another. The awkward silence right now certainly confirmed the mutual feeling about it. Kakashi blamed himself completely. For once, he had let his emotions get the better of him. Now he had no idea how to fix it.

"So… you were almost Hokage, huh?" she asked aloud, digging her shoe's heels into the pebbles of the ground.

"Mm," he hummed in affirmation. "But thankfully Tsunade-sama returned to us. I don't think I'm cut out to be Hokage anyway."

"No… I suppose you're not."

"I'm really glad she's all right by the way," he added sincerely, knowing how especially worried Sakura had been for her Shishou.

Nodding, she smiled and said, "Yeah… me, too."

Flipping another page, he took in a silent breath. He didn't know what to say. How could he explain every time he looked at her, he felt like his heart was going to burst?

For the past several nights he couldn't sleep after his realization of how he's felt all along, and now he couldn't keep lying to himself anymore. He had feelings for her and frankly it terrified him.

How could he keep acting the same around her without feeling paralyzed?

"Kakashi, um…"

"Mm?" he responded, still staring down into the page of his book.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked softly, hugging her knees tighter against her chest. "I feel like you're mad at me…"

"No, of course not," he replied.

"Then why do act so differently around me lately since we got back?"

Rubbing his thumb against the edge of the page, his throat tightened. "I don't know, Sakura."

"Kakashi," she murmured sternly. "You hardly even look at me… and when you do… it's just..."

He sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

Within a blink, his book had suddenly disappeared from his fingers. Snapping it shut, she placed it down on the ground. "Kakashi, I'm sorry about Sasuke, okay? I promised you I'd never go after him on my own again and I meant it."

Lingering his eyes towards the worn cover of the orange book, he said, "And I believe you, Sakura."

She sighed. "You say that, but you still act like you're mad. I know what I did was stupid, okay? So don't just stop talking to me all together… it's insulting and honestly it really hurts."

Leaning his head back into the wooden plank behind him, he sighed before looking towards her with a single eye. "I'm sorry, okay? You scared me back there."

"Scared you?" she asked in bewilderment.

At least it was half of the truth.

"I almost lost you twice."

Looking ashamed, she softly asked, "I'm always in the way, aren't I?"

"No, you're not, Sakura. You're a very capable kunoichi and you know that," he lectured.

"Yet you and Naruto always end up having to save me, and I can't help but wonder if I'm really even worth saving sometimes."

His fingers clenched at her words. "Don't say that."

"You've always been saving me, Kakashi. Time and time again," she replied evenly.

"And I always will. It's what any friend would do."

With a heavy heart, he lightly touched his fingers across her hand in assurance. It was true that they both went out of their way to save her, wasn't it? Of course, he realized.

They both loved her.

**-x-**

**Human Qualities**

**-x-**

"Knock, knock."

Kakashi titled his book to the side as he glanced up towards the flap of his tent. "Sakura?" he asked with a raised brow, recognizing her hushed voice.

"Can I come in?"

Quickly sitting up, he placed his book behind him on his pillow and rolled his mask up. "Go ahead."

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you," she whispered, crawling carefully inside not to disturb any of his belongings. "I saw your lantern was on when I was passing by… can't sleep?"

"Nope. I'm guessing you can't either?"

She shook her head, sheepishly looking down into her lap at first. "No… Would you, um, want to go for a walk with me? It usually helps me sleep. I thought maybe it might help you, too."

"Well, um…" he began to reply, figuring he really shouldn't for his own sake. He knew it was better for their relationship to just pretend that he didn't feel the way he did. He needed to be her mentor, friend, comrade… not anything more. But when they were together, he felt happy… and yet miserable beyond words.

But at least he was good at pretending.

Looking up into her hopeful jade-colored eyes, he instantly caved in. "Sure that sounds nice."

Smiling, she rose up to her feet and stepped out of the tent. Kakashi followed, slipping his hands into his pockets. Falling in step by her side as she began to walk, he followed her lead into the darkness.

Drifting clouds slowly rolled across the high full moon, dimming and illuminating the ground around them between steps. There weren't many people out but a few shinobi patrolling the grounds.

After giving a thoughtful glance to Kakashi, Sakura hummed.

With a quirked brow, he asked, "Yes?"

"You look really different without your flak jacket on."

"Now that you mention it, I feel quite naked without it on," he playfully murmured, shyly crossing his arms across his chest.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Silly."

Grinning beneath his mask, he returned his hands to his pockets and focused at the path ahead of them. Briefly closing his eyes, he in took a deep breath of the cool air as he listened to their surroundings. So peaceful. If only it could last.

"I wonder how long it will take Naruto to realize Tsunade's true intentions of getting him out of Konoha," Sakura pondered aloud.

"Well, my guess is a few days after they make it to The Land of Lightning… but I might be giving him too much credit."

"Do you think he'll stay?"

"Not a chance," he replied without thought.

She smiled, feeling the exact same way about their teammate. For the rest of their walk, they remained in a comfortable silence. After they circled back from where they first set out, Sakura waved a small goodbye with a sleepy yawn. "Thank you for coming with me, Kakashi. I hope you get some sleep."

"You, too. Goodnight, Sakura."

Watching her leave, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Once he crawled back inside his tent, he kicked off his shoes in the dark and fell backwards against his pillow. Staring up at ceiling in thought, he sighed.

He couldn't sleep.

**-x-**

**Trembling Hands**

**-x-**

Throughout the coming weeks, he continued to take walks with Sakura at night. Sometimes they would talk about the ever looming war, other times about what they accomplished for the day.

Naruto was still away along with Gai and Yamato. Even though he knew shouldn't keep indulging in spending so much time with Sakura, he couldn't help it. It was like an addiction. He always looked forward to seeing her at the end of the day every time. She could make his pulse race without even trying.

It was hard pretending not to care.

"Kakashi?"

"Mm?" he hummed, glancing back down from the stars.

Stretching out her legs against the roof tile they were seated on, she casually questioned, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," he replied curiously.

"Why do you always wear your mask?"

"Ah… that question," he replied with a knowing smile. "It's quite simple really."

After a moment of silence, she asked, "Which is…?"

He leaned in, motioning her to come closer. "It's because…"

"Because…?"

"It's a secret," he teasingly whispered.

With a huff, she drew back with a playful glare. "Maybe deep down you're just shy."

"I guess you can just find out for yourself then?" he murmured half-seriously.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really? You don't mind if I…"

"If you can," he cryptically challenged, planning not to actually let her see his face from the start. After all these years of playing this little game with everyone, he could never make it easy. Not even for her.

But when she turned and inched closer, her hands began to tremble midway. He was stunned that she shaking. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, curling in her fingers to steady her hands.

"I-I was just joking," she suddenly proclaimed with an awkward laugh, turning her fingers to brush back her fallen hair behind her ears instead. "I know how private you are about it."

"Saku-"

"Let's head back? It's kind of late," she cut in, standing up to leave.

"Well… sure," he replied, watching her already set out ahead of him without another word.

His mind had a million thoughts on why, but he always came back to the one reason he hoped for the most.

Did she like him?

It wasn't possible. It was wishful thinking conjured from his built up feelings…

She loved Sasuke, didn't she?

**-x-**

**Be Comfortable, Creature**

**-x-**

The next night they walked together, Sakura followed by his side unusually quiet. Instead of her usual cheerful banter or venting about the day, she seemed preoccupied to her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi softly asked, feeling his chest tighten when she looked up.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, nervously glancing back down to the ground. "I just… it's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing…"

Her lips pursed to say something, but seemed at a loss. He really didn't know what to say either. If it was about the other night… why did she seem so nervous around him all of the sudden?

All he could repeat in his mind was how it wasn't possible. There was no way in hell she could ever see him in the way he had grown to see her.

It wasn't possible.

Yet every time he glanced into her eyes, it seemed like it was. His heart began to quicken at an idea in his mind. If she pulled away, then it would be all he needed to know that he was wrong.

Staring at her open hand as she walked, he kept changing his mind with each step. It was funny how one simple action seemed more terrifying than a war to him right now. He felt like such a kid all over again.

His heart jumped when their fingers brushed together, but quickly turned his hand around hers. His palms felt sweaty within his glove as his fingers were paralyzed at her knuckles.

Seconds felt like hours.

When her hand moved away from his, he felt the gravity of his mistake. Why did he have to make such a fool out of himself just now? What could he possibly say to her? He felt like such an idiot.

Gentle fingers wiggled their way between his as she hesitantly moved closer, looking embarrassed. Inwardly he sighed in relief, tightening his hand around hers in almost disbelief.

Neither of them said another word for the rest of the night, but discreetly continued to hold hands.

It felt like a dream.

When was he going to wake up?

**-x-**

**Postcard**

**-x-**

Sakura smiled, nervously taking his hand as he pulled her closer beside him on the tree branch. Carefully leaning his back against the thick tree truck, he opened his arms as an invitation.

"Just lean on me."

"O-okay," she stammered, unsurely turning her back against his beating chest. "Like this?"

"Yes," he whispered, careful to not touch anywhere that might feel too intimate between them right now. Hesitantly wrapping an arm around her waist, she pulled at his wrist to enclose the other side.

Holding her hands up like a picture frame, she smiled. No matter how different the rebuilt town was on the outside, it was still the same in a lot of ways. "It's a nice view of the village from here."

"I hope you don't mind how far we are… I'm not sure how many chances we'll get to be alone like this."

Hiding a blush, she said, "That's true. So, I'm guessing you wanted to talk about where we go from here?"

"Kind of. I just want to be honest with you and I… um…" He made a low chuckle at his self-conscious pause. "I haven't really done this before…"

Resting her head back against his shoulder, she looked up. "A relationship?"

He hummed. "Kind of embarrassing to admit at my age…"

"Well, me neither if that makes you feel better."

"Only worse," he sullenly sighed back.

Smacking his chest lightly, she pouted. "You're not that old, Kakashi."

"Right… on that note, if we're going to do this, I think it's best if we keep this between us for now. I'm not sure how other people will react… and with all that's going, the timing just isn't a good idea."

"I understand, don't worry. I think it's a good idea we do that, too."

"So for now," he said, massaging a few fingers into her hair. "Let's just take things slow."

Humming in agreement, she closed her eyes and snuggled more into his chest. Warmth and an unfamiliar sense of security washed over him holding her like this. It was something unlike he had ever felt before.

He was still scared, but truly felt a sense of happiness for once. Everything else really did feel like a distant, bitter dream. Being with her like this… it helped make him forget the regret and remember the future.

**-x-**

**Let Me Back In**

**-x-**

The high noon sun made the heat almost unbearable as Kakashi wandered through the thick crowds. Tightening his newly acquired headband, he scanned the endless lines of people for one of his new favorite colors.

When he had found her, they had locked eyes with each other at the same time, making him smile. Flashing a small grin to him, she seemed to read his mind that he wanted to talk to her, or maybe she wanted to just as badly as he did. Meeting her halfway, he led her inside one of the empty tents.

Taking her hand, he gave it a light squeeze as he studied her new outfit. "You look cute," he commented with an eye-crinkle of a smile.

"I think it's dreadful," she dryly whispered, feeling like the large flak jacket was engulfing her entire upper body like a circus tent. "I look like you now."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Ah, that's right. It's the only outfit you ever wear. Of course you think it looks good," she teased.

"Hey, I have simple tastes," he defended.

"Clearly."

Rolling his single visible eye, he playfully sighed. "Anyway, looks like you'll be with my division after all."

She smiled brightly, pulling him into a hug. "I'm really glad."

"Me, too," he replied, squeezing her back firmly. "At least for a little while."

Holding her for a moment, he took in a deep breath. What he didn't want to say was how worried he was deep down for them both. Everyone was soon going to be fighting for their lives. He was sure that they would win this war, but at what cost? How many lives would it take to protect Naruto and the rest of humanity itself?

But despite so much uncertainly, he knew what comfort was for once in his life and it felt wonderful. Reluctantly letting go, he stood back and offered a quiet smile. Against every reason in his brain that he should say a quick goodbye and leave, he couldn't stop himself from pressing a small kiss against her forehead.

When he parted, she pushed up on her toes, extending her head back towards his mouth. Meeting her lips against his covered ones, he experimentally kissed her back. Wanting to taste her soft lips for the first time, he began to tug at the edge of his mask.

"Hatake-san?" an unfamiliar voice called.

Jumping back from each other, he quickly stepped out of the tent to find a messenger-nin searching for him. After getting briefed, he quietly came back inside.

"The allied forces are almost finished being divided. They want me to go up top. So… I guess I'll see you out there."

Trying to hide the flush in her cheeks, Sakura nodded. "Okay, I'll see you soon then..."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," she replied with a warm smile.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Sorry for the lack of updates. This is why I shouldn't do multi-parts t_t.

Had to ban myself from writing for awhile. It's been a rough couple of weeks for a lot of reasons, but I'm glad to finally vent via writing again.

These drabble bits are also based from _Explosions in the Sky. _This set is from their sixth album: _Take Care, Take Care, Take Care_. Subtitles are all songs from it in order except 'Postcard' which is originally titled 'Postcard from 1952'.

Sadly… another part is coming. Hopefully the last one.

Thanks for reading. ]


	45. All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone

**All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone**

( Part 4 )

_warning: manga spoilers_

**-x-**

**The Birth and Death of the Day**

Night had settled by the time he had finally left the meeting with the other commanders, going through every detail line by line before departing the divided companies at dawn.

Hands in pockets, he wandered through the lantern lit grounds in thought. Everyone should be sleeping at this hour, but he was going to bet not many shinobi would get much, if any. He certainly wasn't. How could anyone get sleep hours before the start of a war?

An unsettling feeling fluttered around his chest of the unknown future. He had seen a lot in his life time to know what to expect, but it didn't make it any easier. Death never was no matter which side you were on. He secretly wished he'd never have to see a comrade die ever again.

_Like Obito… Like Rin…_

His steps slowed as their dying faces flashed before his eyes, triggering a jumble of haunting memories that always reminded him of his guilt. With a sigh, he tried to push it out of his mind. This wasn't the time to think about his regrets. He had spent most of his life doing that already.

But even after all these years, he still missed them and it still hurt.

A hand touched his back, snapping him from his daze. Sakura appeared at his side, smiling brightly.

"Kakashi," she whispered tenderly.

Her presence had instantly shrugged off his darkened thoughts, replacing the guilt in his heart with warmth. "Sakura," he murmured back. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was… well, I was waiting for you," she confessed, looking down in embarrassment. "I like to keep my promises."

A hidden smile grew to his lips, remembering their small promise to see each other soon earlier in the day. "Ah, that's right."

"Could we talk somewhere? Just only for a little while, of course."

"Sure," he agreed. "I'd like that."

"There are a lot of guards patrolling right now throughout the compound. So, I was thinking we could just meet at my tent?" she asked, nervously adding, "I-If that's okay..."

"That sounds fine. Go ahead of me and I'll follow in a few minutes."

"Okay," she said with a hopeful smile.

After stalling for time once she left, he quietly made his way towards her tent. He was starting to feel nervous for some reason. It was rare he ever felt that way, but the closer he got, the more his stomach felt like a billion butterflies were fluttering inside him.

Maybe it was because they had never been inside somewhere so private before, at least not with their new relationship. He trusted their commitment to take things slow for both of their sakes, so he wasn't concerned about that, but… why did he feel so… tense?

Slipping inside the back of her tent, he found it to be completely dark, but could smell the scent of a recently blown out candle still lingering in the air. Feeling her hand touch across his bicep and down his rolled up sleeve, he swallowed hard as she led him forward.

Taking off his headband, his eyes adjusted enough so that he could make out the silhouette of her figure. He reached out, clasping both of her hands into his as he sat across from her. Raising her hands up towards his face, he moved the tip of her fingers so that they were against the edge of his mask, silently giving her permission to remove it.

Hesitating at first, she tugged at the snug cloth and slowly dragged it down. Once it slipped past his chin, she caressed her palms over the stubbled bare skin of cheeks. His heart was racing as she blindly explored his features, placing a single finger against his soft lips which he met with a small kiss.

When she leaned in, he carefully held the side of her jaw, guiding her towards his lips for their first real kiss. Never had he felt anything so electrifying before. His heart felt like it was about to burst at the seams.

One kiss soon turned to another, except this time turning more heated. Her tongue experimentally glided over his before he began to dominate back. Before he realized it, they had both fallen ungracefully towards the cushioned floor.

Holding up his chest against hers with his elbows, he broke their kiss. As they caught their breaths, he combed her bangs back, exposing her bright green eyes in a sliver of moonlight that would disappear and reappear when the flap of her tint moved against a silent breeze.

"So beautiful," he murmured softly, moving down to steal another kiss from her lips. He could feel her smile before responding back.

Rolling off to lie at her side, she cupped her hand into his, squeezing tightly. He closed his eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever.

This was what love felt like.

**-x-  
><strong>

**Welcome, Ghosts  
><strong>

**-x-**

Red smoke scorched bright blue sky, signaling the detection of the enemy from the Commando Unit.

"Let's hurry," Kakashi said aloud, commanding his division to move forward before casting a final glance to Sakura at his side. Her discreet smile was more than enough to know the unspoken assurance that no matter what happens, it was going to be alright.

Running through the trees as he slipped a kunai into his hand, he prepped himself to keep a clear mind and to stay calm. Sakura's life was no doubt most important to him for different reasons, but every comrade's life was just as precious.

Speeding across the open creator, the clash of metal echoed throughout the clearing as he, Gai, Lee and another allied shinobi member stopped the enemy's advancement. He was surprised at first, seeing two faces he hadn't seen in years. They had fought and died against Team Seven's first A-ranked mission.

"I never imagined I'd be fighting you again, Kakashi," his opponent said in astonishment. "I should have been sent to hell. I guess this isn't it."

"This is the real world. You all don't belong here anymore," he rasped back, keeping the pressure between their blades.

"Zabuza… Haku," Sakura said aloud in the distance.

"Heh," Zabuza gruffed with a glance. "Kakashi's little kunoichi… You sure grew up."

Kakashi couldn't help but glare at those words, not thrilled about how the man was looking at her even if he didn't mean much by it.

"Well, y-yes," she stammered back.

"How's the other kid doing?"

Their brief reminiscing ended once their auras began to change, their personalities and memories slowly beginning to disintegrate into a blank slate. Everyone jumped back in caution.

After their initial exchange, Kakashi felt irked at what the Akatsuki was doing to these people. Reanimating the dead as pawns in a battle when their souls should have been left in peace. It was vile.

As mist began to fall, he quickly commanded everyone to pair up in a certain defensive formation. Sakura immediately jumped against his back as did Gai and Lee, forming a small circle. The air was now thick with fog and was growing cold.

"Sakura-san, there's no need to be afraid. I'll protect you even if it costs me my life!" Lee declared.

Kakashi inwardly sighed, biting his tongue in silence as he focused on their surroundings. He has almost forgotten about Lee's nearly insufferable crush with Sakura.

"Last time he almost caught off guard from our only blind spot, the center. Watch your back, too," she shot back.

"Wha? O-oh, right."

Smirking for a moment, his smile soon fell at the sounds of striking metal followed by horrifying screams around them.

**-x-  
><strong>

**It's Natural to Be Afraid  
><strong>

**-x-**

Sakura held her breath, desperately trying to tear her eyes away from Kakashi in worry. People were dying one by one. Some shinobi were too paralyzed with fear to move as their comrades died in a blink beside them, their bodies crumpling to the ground with a heavy thud.

Running to those who were most critical, she tried to heal and save as many as she could. Some of the men were on the brink of crying, muttering that they didn't want to die yet. Most shinobi here had never watched their teammates they have known for years reduced to just a memory within seconds. Your best friend… gone.

She was afraid, too, but knew she had to be a shinobi first, and a friend second in the middle of a battle. To lose her composure now could cost more lives. But that inkling fear was there, and steadily rising in her chest as she glanced at Kakashi.

"You'll be alright," she whispered to a stranger she was healing. She said it not only for him, but for herself as well.

For many it was too late. Some had died a horrible death she wished she could have never witnessed. She had watched someone explode into pieces, their blood spraying against her face. She flinched, but pushed back the beginnings of any tears. She wanted to remain level headed as her shishou taught her to be, telling her own private mistakes of the past so that Sakura didn't do the same.

Coffins began emerged from the ground, eerily creaking open as the mist was growing even thicker. People were beginning to panic, but Kakashi's direct and commanding tone showing no fear helped put everyone at ease, eagerly rallying behind him in their strike.

She felt proud in a lot of ways. This man she had slowly fallen for was an amazing leader and an even more amazing person. The more she learned about him, the more she began to understand him. For nearly all of her life, he had always been this distant enigma. Deep down she felt his heart had been burned as hers did. Someday she hoped to know more about his past, but they had found solace with each other and for that she was grateful.

**-x-  
><strong>

**What Do You Go Home To?  
><strong>

**-x-**

Once the fog disappeared along with their unsealed enemies, sunlight revealed the aftermath of the battle ground. Kakashi twisted his newly acquired sword in his hand, striking it into the ground for now as he surveyed how many had fallen. He wished he could have saved more.

He was in pain, but made sure to hide it as he dealt with orders. Everyone was frantic and a little shaken. It was important not to worry any of his teams who relied on him for strength and guidance. If the leader didn't stay visibly strong, how could anyone else in a time of so much uncertainty?

Stealing a glance at Sakura as she tended to the wounded, she would wipe the sweat from her brow as she tiredly worked with other medics. There were too many shinobi who needed more advanced medical treatment that couldn't be provided here without the proper tools. They would have to be transported to the medical unit headquarters.

It meant she would have to leave him and… he dreaded saying the inevitable goodbye.

Resting against a tree now, he watched as Sakura approached normally at first, but soon rushed over when she saw dried blood against his torn jacket.

"K-Kakashi!" she stammered in fear, dropping down to her knees as she grazed a finger across the deep slash against his stomach. "No one told me you were hurt!"

"It's just a scratch," he replied back calmly. "It's not an emergency."

She glared. "Like hell it isn't! Let me see."

He moved his hands to unzip his flak jacket, but she quickly shooed his them away, doing it instead. She was slow and careful, unsure if any of the teeth was embedded in his skin.

Hissing when she peeled away his shirt, she rolled it up halfway against his chest. Fresh blood began to ooze from his wound across his abdomen.

"This is serious, Kakashi. It's dangerous to keep an open wound like this. What if you had gotten an infection?" she lectured. "You should have told me right away."

"But you're here now," he lamely reasoned.

She sighed, narrowing her eyes as chakra flowed to her fingers. "That's not the point. If you're hurt, you can't keep fighting your best."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he murmured, seeing how upset she was. "I know and you're very right."

Her scowl softened a bit, glancing up into his eyes. "Always take care of yourself."

Looking back down, she parted her fingers against his abs, looking over her work of his newly mended skin. Seeing that a few girls were gawking at him, she hastily tugged his shirt back down and lightly blushed.

"Anyway… I originally came to say goodbye before we left. We need to try and make it before nightfall."

He nodded. "I guess you better get going then..."

"Yeah," she replied sadly, glancing towards the small team who was waiting for her.

"You did really well today, you know," he added.

"So did you," she replied with a small smile.

"I wish you could stay," he whispered, discreetly squeezing her fingers beneath the tall grass of the forest around them.

"Me, too."

"…I'll see you soon," he said softly.

Her green eyes lit up with a pleased grin. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Never in his life did he want to kiss someone so badly as he watched her leave. He knew as a commander she needed to for the good of the allied forces. But as someone who loved her, he never wanted to let her go.

Never.

**-x-  
><strong>

**Catastrophe and the Cure  
><strong>

**-x-**

Wind creaked through the trees as Kakashi stared at the blood red moon. It was a reminder of what further struggles they still had yet to pass. The night so far had been strangely quiet with no signs of the enemy.

He had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake as his thoughts drifted to Sakura. He hoped she was doing alright. Knowing how strong and fearless she was, he did feel a little comfort knowing that no matter what happened, he had faith she would be okay.

Watching people die was always painful. It was for anyone. This was something he had learned early on. He had spent most of his days just trying to forget. At the lowest point in his life when he wished to find death, it was his answer of trying to forget. Everyone he had loved was gone and he wanted to join them.

Sakura helped him forget his loss even more so now than his friends did. He wasn't alone anymore and he felt free for the first time. To have someone love him again… there wasn't any word to describe how happy it made him feel. He felt stronger for it. Earlier in battle, he felt that he had the power to move mountains if he wanted to.

The chance of losing her was always in the back of his mind, but he never cared to think about it.

He couldn't.

**-x-  
><strong>

**So Long, Lonesome  
><strong>

**-x-**

Collapsing to the ground, Kakashi struggled to catch his breath as tears of blood streamed down from his sharingan eye. There wasn't much chakra left in his system, but he had to do something and took the opportunity. He knew he had to be careful. Death wasn't an option. He had made a promise to Sakura... and he meant to keep it.

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled, his rival rushing to his side. Hoisting him up, he jumped them back to avoid incoming falling rocks.

Naruto had just charged forward, obliterating Tobi's white mask into pieces. "Who are you?!" he yelled.

Staring into the man's mismatched eyes, everything that Kakashi had ever believed in crumbled right along with that mask.

Everything.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I really wanted to end it with this set, but I can't. t_t . So _one_ more related drabble and it will definitely be the final one.

This _Explosions in the Sky_ album is their fifth one called: _All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone_. Titles songs are in order with track list.

I've been mainly doing Kakashi's side, but felt like I needed to throw in some Sakura here. Far as I can see with the anime (I started reading the manga very late, so there's a bunch I don't know before chapter 600), I'm unsure what she was doing during his fight. So that's my take my take on it.

As always, thanks for reading. I really appreciate the comments and I think its cool some of yall dig the band who never heard of them before, too. ^_^ ]


	46. Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Die

**Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Die,**

**Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Live Forever**

( part 5 - final )

(warning: super manga spoilers)

(warning: alternate reality)

(warning: character death)

**-x-**

**Greet Death**

"He's supposed to be dead," Gai murmured in astonishment.

"…"

Kakashi froze in shock, his eyes widening at he studied the features of their now maskless opponent who coldly stared back. Memories flooded into his mind of that same face from his childhood. The lines of rough faded scars on the right side… It couldn't be…

After all the years he spent mourning for his friend… after so many sleepless nights of tormenting himself for not saving him or the mistakes he made that led to it. Every time he stared at himself in the mirror, every time he used the power of the sharingan, he was reminded of the heavy burden he felt.

His entire outlook on life had completely changed because of it. He emulated to be just like his fallen comrade, who he considered to be a true hero. Now he didn't know what to believe in anymore.

As Kakashi's brows furrowed, sweat stung into his eyes he let out a broken sigh. "There's no mistake… he's Uchiha Obito."

_But why? How?_

"Call me whatever you want. That name means nothing to me," Obito declared evenly.

He felt like he couldn't breathe as he recalled every encounter he ever had with _'Tobi'_. It was him all along…

"If you've been alive all this time, I don't understand… why now?" Kakashi asked, feeling his throat tighten.

"If you really want to know why…" He paused, clenching the weapon in his hand. "It's because you let Rin die."

"…"

Flinching, a sudden crash of guilt washed him. Everything really was his fault, wasn't it?

"Don't make that face, Kakashi," Obito mocked.

"…Aren't you going to blame me?" he asked heavily.

"It's pointless to blame in this useless reality. Who cares about this stupid world? It's going to disappear."

"…"

Everyone's voices around him began to drown out the longer he stared at Obito disbelief. He didn't know what to say. He didn't understand it. Why did he change this way?

"I have nothing else to say to you," Obito added. "Just die."

**-x-**

**Yasmin the Light**

**-x-**

"What happened to you? Why!?" Kakashi asked as he gritted in pain, falling backwards into the ground as Obito slashed his leg. His heart hammered, blood filling into his ears.

"Shut up," he barked. "You're nothing but trash that can talk."

The world began to spin for a moment, ending when Kakashi fell hard into another dimension by Obito's sharingan. Feeling nauseous as he picked himself up, his heavy eyes glanced at the dark void around him. Pressing his fingers into his leg that was dripping with blood, he tried to catch his breath before summoning the chakra to go back.

_It's true. I'm nothing but trash…_

His entire life was nothing but a series of mistakes. Wouldn't it have been better if he had never existed? Would they be here now entangled in this war?

_It's my fault._

If he hadn't been born, his mother wouldn't have died. If he had been a better son, maybe his father wouldn't have taken his own life. If he had been a better leader, he could have saved Rin.

He couldn't save Obito. He couldn't save Sasuke.

Seems like no matter what he tried to do right, everything always seemed to go wrong. This was his life though… always teetering on the edge between heaven and hell. Despite how many friends he's had in his lifetime and having a stable life within this village he loved, he always felt alone in crowd.

There was never a second thought when it came to helping other people, just not himself. He pushed people away, too scared to reveal just how screwed up he was. No one ever really knew. He didn't want to share it. That was why he never wanted to be in a relationship with someone, and then without his permission, he had fallen in love.

_Sakura…_

She was a sweet and wonderful person who deserved anything and everything this world had to offer. In reality, he knew he couldn't give her much of anything but the broken man that he was, yet he desperately wanted to be with her. She really had no idea just how tormented he was on the inside. How many times has he woken up in the past to another sunrise and wonder why am I still here? Why can't I just disappear from the world with the flick of switch?

_I should just disappear…_

Focusing on his sharingan, he warped back to the torn battlefield. With a haggard breath and dwindling chakra levels, he knew confronting Obito again would be suicide. If he had any chance to live, that would be left entirely up to fate.

"As expected, you came back," Obito said with a sigh, calmly readying the large starred blade within his hand.

"Obito… why did you do all this? Because of Rin?" Kakashi asked.

Narrowing a glare, he charged forward and in an instant, deeply slicing twice against his chest, finishing with a kick. "Die, Trash. I told you to shut up."

"Agh." Hunched over, he slowly picked himself up. His fingers lightly smeared against the drops of blood that were beginning to pool beneath him. "You're right, I'm trash. I couldn't keep our promise, but you were one of The Leaf's heroes. You don't have to become like me..."

"…No one can escape from the endless cycle that keeps creating new trash. That's why I'm going to rebuild this world," he replied with a dark look. Without another word, he aimed his weapon towards Kakashi again, flinging it with such force that was no doubt meant to be a finishing blow.

All he could do was just watch, preparing himself with what few seconds he had left to live. In his current condition, he wouldn't be able to move out of the way fast enough even if he wanted to. There's no point.

He always wanted to die on his own terms and this was it. This was his release and yet another broken promise he couldn't keep.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

**-x-**

**The Moon Is Down**

**-x-**

A sharp sound tore his thoughts away to Naruto who had darted in front of him. He had rushed in, saving him at the last second. He almost couldn't believe it.

"I won't let you kill my friends!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Those words._

They were the very same he had proclaimed himself with Team Seven. The very same Obito had once said which carried him throughout the years. Didn't he still believe in them no matter what? Wasn't that his original resolve to protect those who he cared for most as not just as a shinobi, but as a friend?

Blue lightning sparked at his fingertips as he shakily shifted his feet. He had given up his will to fight although he still had so much to fight for. He was heartbroken, but…

_Naruto… Sakura… _

Not moving forward meant he was standing still. Was that really how he wanted to die? Standing still?

With what little strength he had left, he struck forward beside Naruto deflecting against Obito's next strike.

**-x-**

**Have You Passed Through This Night?**

**-x-**

"Kakashi!"

Never did he feel so happy to see Sakura when she arrived, instantly rushing to his side to give aid. Locking her worried eyes with his, she put on a soft smile when he brushed the side of her cheek.

"Sakura," he whispered, looking at her as if it was for the first time. "I almost didn't keep my promise…"

Fighting back tears that were stinging her green eyes, she said, "Well, I'm glad you did. I've been worried sick about you."

Switching to heal Gai who was resting next to him, she blushed when he formed a large questioning brow between their small exchange, but was glad he said nothing else but a thank you.

Naruto's spirit and morale was high when the rest of the alliance assembled on the scene, standing up to Obito and Madara's spouted twisted ideals of wanting to destroy the world. He felt once again proud of his former student, finally realizing that there was at least one hero he could still believe in.

With Sakura's help, he rose to his feet. Squeezing her hand before letting go, they fell into line to wait for their next move as Shikaku instructed to everyone of their next combined attack against the Ten-Tails summoned beast.

**-x-**

**A Poor Man's Memory**

**-x-**

The longer the battle wore on, the more death and destruction that followed. Naruto's resolve had weakened for a moment under such heavy losses. He took it hard and Kakashi could only but understand. You save one life, only to lose another a second later.

Whole villages were annulated. They had already lost so many good people. So many friends... No one was safe. Despite everything, everyone still worked hard together to fight for the last great cause of protecting Naruto. He was the key to stop this endless slaughter.

He was terrified to lose Sakura. They stayed close together to look out for each other. He was worried if he lost sight of her, it could be forever. He couldn't believe how he felt ready to die earlier. She was his reason to live. Naruto was his reason to live. If he still had an ounce of breath left inside of him, he was going to use it.

As Naruto began his assault against Madara, Obito has soon appeared in front of Kakashi and Sakura. The air was thick with dust and smelled of death from the fighting around them, but could see the dark intent on his face well enough. Blood dripped from Obito's mouth as he tensed, readying his weapon to strike.

"It's about time you died, Trash," Obito spat, his eyes glancing over them both before glaring at Kakashi.

"Stay back for now, Sakura," Kakashi whispered with a glance, jumping ahead on top of a torn boulder.

She was torn between staying put and wanting helping no matter what he said, but she followed his wish, standing ready to intervene if she needed to. Clenching her gloved fists, she watched as both men braced themselves for an attack.

"Watching your best friend die doesn't really compare to the pain of watching someone you love die," Obito began. "You never really loved Rin like I did, did you?"

"…You don't understand what happened," Kakashi replied.

"I don't care." Glancing to Sakura in the distance, he said, "The way you look at that girl is how Rin used to look at you. You should feel how I felt before you die, Trash."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "…What?"

"What do you say?" he mused. "Eye for an eye?" Throwing his large weapon at Kakashi, he deflected it as Obito suddenly vanished into thin air before he realized what he was saying.

"Sakura!" His heart stopped. Turning to her, he watched in horror as Obito materialized behind her, forcefully grabbing her. He was about to tear through her heart.

In the next few seconds, everything had turned into a blur as he tried to reach her… and then before he knew it there was a sharp pain. He looked down to find a blade piercing through his chest. His hand trembled as his fingers cut trailed along the sharp edge, swallowing down the burning lump in his throat. There was blood… everywhere.

The world around him went black.

**-x-**

**With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept**

**-x-**

Sand blew into his eyes when he became conscious again, blurring his vision at first before finding that he was crumpled against the ground surrounded by blood. Everything hurt. Seeing the tips of crimson stained pink hair fanned out beside him, he suddenly became overwhelmed with fear.

"_Sakura?_" he called out, but the words barely came out as a whisper.

Pulling himself him to his elbows, he pulled down his mask before he tugged at her shoulder. "Sakura?"

She remained completely still.

Tears were forming in his eyes when he finally moved one of his hands to turn her head. The expression on her face seemed peaceful, reminding him of the same look she would do when she would fall asleep against him when they met at night. The small bubble of hope that she was okay vanished when he saw her slashed throat.

It was so strangely quiet from where they were, hearing only sounds of the wind and his own faint broken sobs.

Kissing her cold cheek, he collapsed against her. This was why he never wanted to care about anyone. He knew it was going to hurt worse than any wound could. Now he really knew that he could never be truly happy unless he was dead.

He didn't want to go to the afterlife. He just didn't want to exist anymore. What did he ever do right? Who did he ever save? Why was he always the one left behind?

When he closed his eyes, he only wished he would never wake up again. Never dream again. Become as empty as he felt right now and just evaporate from this world.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's eyes felt heavy when he woke up, struggling to keep them open. His body felt numb. Staring at the cloth ceiling above him, he looked around to realize he was in the medical tent.<p>

_Sakura_

Jolting up from his last memories, he cried in pain as his chest felt like it being torn from the inside out. A medic rushed over in alarm.

"Kakashi-san, please lay down. You're in no condition to move right now," the woman explained.

Feeling suddenly dizzy and nauseous, he reluctantly did. "Where's Haruno Sakura?" he rasped, feeling how dry his mouth felt. He noticed his mask was gone as well, but couldn't find the reason to care right now.

"I'm right next to you," a hoarse voice replied.

He stiffened, turning to his right against the pain. There she was, smiling at him with bruised lips as if nothing was wrong. Her neck was bandaged and her arm seemed broken. He continued to stare at her in shock, not sure what to believe anymore. Was this some dream?

When the nurse left, he moved to get up again.

"Don't," Sakura whispered. "I'll come to you."

Carefully slipping out from beneath the sheets of her cot, she slowly moved to curl up beside him. Her hand felt warm when she grasped one of his, laying against his pillow as she stared back.

After a moment of silence, she leaned in and planted a kiss against his lips. "Don't look so sad. It's okay."

"I… I thought you died," he murmured, still unsure if this was real or not.

"You pushed me away at the last second… I thought I lost you," she replied, tenderly moving a few silver hairs away from his single eye.

"But your throat…"

"It's not as bad as it looks. It's not that deep. I passed out from using almost all of my chakra on you."

Feeling his eyes water, he bit his lip and looked down towards the pillow between them. "What happened to Obito?"

"I punched him into the fucking ground," she replied passively.

He chuckled, having no idea why he was finding that funny at a time like this, but it made him feel a lot better and she encouraged him with a smile as well.

"He wasn't happy about that which is where my wounds are from… and then Naruto took care of the rest when he saw what happened. He killed them both."

"I see," he whispered back, unsure if he should just laugh or cry from the relief he felt. They had won and somehow survived. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I promise. You're critically hurt, so you just focus on healing, okay? I'm just glad I was right there... else you might not be here right now," she mumbled, beginning to cry. "You're always saving me, Hatake… it's about time I saved you."

He smiled for a moment, kissing her softly before she pulled away to wipe an escaped tear that had fallen across his stubbled cheek. It wasn't long before sleep soon claimed them both.

Part of him wanted to burst in happiness that he was here right now. That this was real.

Losing the will to live only to find it again… there were so many regrets in his life, but loving her would never be one of them.

And for once, he wasn't left behind.

_The End._

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Final little end to the mini series! Writing this gave me a lot of emo feels which might be apparent to you. t_t

The song titles are from _Explosions in the Sky's_ second album: _Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Die, Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Live Forever _(yeah it's super long)

This just seemed like the perfect set to end things, so I had to use it. Song list tracks are in order. I think what I love the most is that the song titles from this band are just as inspiring as their actual songs are.

There's still a lot of stuff I don't know where the manga is right now with the endless amount of flashbacks. So my little ending I'm sure is way off, and we still don't know what happened with Rin which I'm sure there's a lot of more messed up feelings to explore there, but this is how I decided to wrap it up for now.

I appreciate everyone for reading and commenting! And ty for putting up with my long drabbles which might as well be called chapters. ]


	47. Please Take Me Away

**Please Take Me Away**

(warning: character death)

Sweat rolled over Kakashi's brow, stinging his vision for a moment until he blinked the minor discomfort away. Holding in his breath as he listened to his surroundings, he could faintly hear the sway of trees that creaked into the night within the mixed chirps of crickets.

Taking the opportunity of a cool gust of wind bursting through the very branches he was perched on, he shifted his stance into a crouch, trailing his callused fingertips against the rough bark as he went down.

The chilled night's air felt good against what little exposed skin he did have. Completely rolling down his sleeves to mask his fair complexion even further into depths of the dark, his clothes felt dirty and damp with sweat. He couldn't remember the last time he had the luxury of a hot shower since the Fourth War started, but frankly it was one of the last things he could care less about right now. Any honorable shinobi would feel the same. Winning this war was the only priority for the sake of protecting not just Konoha, but humanity itself.

A loud eruption shook the tree, triggering a flurry of falling leaves as he jolted up in alert.

"Gai," he muttered, feeling his gut sink at the realization that his friend's squad was in that very same direction of the noise.

Signaling his team to split up into formations, he cautiously advanced forward. Weaving in and out of trees, a cloud of dust from the explosion enveloped over them as they approached. A scent of burned wood and blood washed over him, making his chest feel even heavier with dread.

A firefly briefly glowed in the distance, illuminating a thin weave of threads entangled across the trees. Before he had the chance to warn anyone else to jump back, a trigger of explosions erupted in the darkness. For the briefest moment, flashes of light turned night into day.

He watched helplessly as the blast burned everything in its path as he fell backwards. People barely a few feet ahead of him had turned into ashes within seconds. Reaching out in horror, his fingers turned into embers, quickly eroding away his entire arm before reaching his chest. The pain was unimaginable, but it was short.

He had died before touching the ground.

Gasping for air, Kakashi shot up from his bed in panic. His fear faded away as he looked up to find Sakura was sitting at the edge of his cot, firmly clutching one of his hands into hers.

When he looked down at their connection, his eyes traveled downward to his fingertips which were scarred with burns. It was then did he remember what really happened. The firestorm of a trap had burned his former rival alive and his squad in an instant. His own had been just out of the radius by mere feet.

It almost didn't seem fair.

And deep down in his dreams, he wished it was him instead.

"Kakashi," Sakura murmured sadly. "I'm so sorry…"

All he could reply was just with a single nod, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had lost friends before. This empty feeling in his heart wasn't anything new. A part of him died right along with them, after all.

He just didn't understand why he was still here.

Feeling his body lurch forward, he was surprised to find the arms of his former student hugging him tightly. Instead of tensing up from the sudden closeness like he normally would, he couldn't help but want to welcome it for once.

The feeling he felt when he squeezed her gently back… It was like she understood what he was silently thinking this entire time.

"I'm glad you're still here," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> About a month ago I signed up for the song challenge at KakaSaku LJ, but I was too late to enter it. I did it anyway and decided to post it here after I finished the 5-part drabble series. Obviously the war was on my mind when I wrote this, so yeahhh. Sorry that it's more war drama.

My song prompt was _Owl City's "Firefly"_. It's a song I personally really like. It's kind of a feel good sounding song, but I attached my interpretation into the lyrics which this is the gist of it:

Fireflies = paperbombs.

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)._

_Please take me away from here. _

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes. _

_(It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep)_

_(Because my dreams are bursting at the seams) _]


	48. Touch Me Not

**Touch Me Not**

Suppressing a grin, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the tall silver-haired Jouin as he pretended to be deeply engrossed in his book. Slouched over with one hand in his pocket and the other at the spine of his novel, he seemed not out of the ordinary. It was always unfair how he could wipe any expression off of his face in an instant which anyone would be none the wiser to, but she knew better.

Folding her arms across her stomach as they walked, she glanced at their teammates who were leading the way back home to Konoha. Naruto and Sai were talking about something or another, but ever since their mission was officially deemed a success, any words from anyone but Kakashi simply went in one ear and out the other.

A small pinch at her side jolted a palm to slap at the intrusion, but her hand found nothing but empty air again. Turning to glare to Kakashi who continued to gaze at his book, he made no motion that he had moved whatsoever.

"Jerk," she muttered playfully under her breath.

He flipped a page, finally tearing his eyes away long enough to raise a brow at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?" he asked with humor laced in his voice.

Poking an index finger towards him, he easily deflected her hand. With an aggravated sigh, she pressed her arms close against her chest again. This little game of theirs after missions was both amusing as frustrating. He could always touch her without her catching him and whenever she tried to get him in return, she was never as successful as he was. He always kept his guard up, even around her.

For the most part though, this game between them was always pure torture. No, every mission they were on together was always torture. It had been for nearly over a month now. All she wanted to do was just pull him by his vest and kiss him senselessly. His soft lips were just as addicting has his simple embraces were. When he genuinely laughed, it was infections and always guaranteed in making her smile.

On the outside he always seemed stoic and cold sometimes. She always knew he was an amazing person, but never knew the extent of just how much so from the inside and out. Only after getting to know him did she begin to understand the real man beneath the mask. He wasn't just a shinobi who would always put others before himself without a single thought. He's a man who's been through more heartache and tragedy that could fill two entire lifetimes. A man who was afraid to open his heart no matter how capable he was to love someone, but he just never allowed himself to… until now. How things first unraveled between them, she wasn't sure, but she was thankful. Otherwise, she might have missed out on someone who's been here in her life all along.

Their relationship was still new and uncertain, so no one knew about them just yet. They figured it would be for the better until they felt the timing was right. In the mean time, she endured hiding how every time he would speak, her stomach would flutter. When he was close to her like he was right now, her heart would beat like a drum.

Feeling her butt being pinched, her mouth fell open in shock. "Kakashi!" she shrieked aloud.

Naruto and Sai halted in their steps, turning back to look at them in concern. Kakashi simply shrugged nonchalantly, his nose pressed into his book appearing oblivious. Feeling her cheeks grow hot, she sheepishly waved her teammates to keep walking. "It's nothing, sorry."

The moment they pressed on, she made a half-hearted punch towards the Jouin, but he happily dodged as he sported a grin now.

"Ass," she whispered harshly, growing increasingly annoyed as he danced around her when she tried to swipe at him again.

"Yes, you have a very cute one," he replied in amusement. "I just checked."

"Pervert."

"Sakura," he murmured seriously, pressing his orange book to his heart. "That really wounds me every time you say that."

She glared, clenching her gloved leather fists. "Liar."

With a fake sigh, he opened his book again and shuffled through a few pages. "I thought you liked it when I touched your butt?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Blushing, she replied in a low voice, "Not when you touch me like _that_."

"Oooh," he hummed, sounding as if he had just discovered the solution to a complex mystery. He began to move closer.

"Don't you even dare," she threatened with a smile, shifting her steps more to the side.

Watching him come even closer, she tensed, readying herself to fight against his teasing advances. Blocking every pass at his nimble hands to touch her rear, she really couldn't believe his gall of even trying to so out in the open.

Trailing even farther behind their teammates now, she grabbed both of his hands and pushed him backwards. Before she could let go, he pulled her forward into his arms. Wrapping a hug around him briefly with a sigh, she took the opportunity to finally smack his taunt behind instead for once.

"_Pervert_!" Kakashi accused with a gasp, followed by a small laugh.

"Quiet," she hushed with a smile. "I am not!"

Stepping back, her smile fell when she turned to find Naruto staring at them both in shock. His face was twitching as he pointed between them both in horror. Sai was looking at them as well, but seemed unconcerned he has doodled in his sketchbook.

"I-I was just… we were just…" Sakura began to stammer. "It's not…"

Kakashi sighed in amusement. "I think maybe now's a good time to tell everyone."

After the small ordeal of trying to calm Naruto down, they continued their journey back home again.

Sakura was surprised when Kakashi had suddenly taken her hand into his, squeezing it lightly. "You know, as much as I _do_ love caressing your behind, I wanted to hold you here like this the most. Seems kind of silly not being with the person who I care for like I want to."

It was true they had never held hands in public before. It felt rather nice. With a bashful smile, she tucked a few fallen pink locks of her hair behind her ear. "Ah, I see. Your ploy of freaking me out earlier was just an excuse to hold my hand? That's kind of sweet, Hatake."

She playfully frowned when she felt her butt being smacked.

"Well, no… I really wanted to do that, too," he replied unapologetically with a hidden grin.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note<strong>: Okay, this is super cheesy fluff ball caked in frosting. I had a different idea from when I started this, but oh well. This is my silly prompt take for day 2 of KakaSaku week (touch me not) on tumblr.

Touch me not, and then touch me a lot. That's my new motto right there. :p

Thanks for reading~ and look, I can write about non-death things, too. _*pumps fist in the air*_ Yatta. ]


	49. The Art of Letting Go

**The Art of Letting Go**

_~Dedicated to Sunblaze24 and Neonanything~_

( warning: death, small manga spoilers, alternate reality and emo feels )

-x-

_They saw in the beautiful but brief life of the __sakura__ their own fate. The __sakura__ falls at the height of its beauty rather than withering away._

_-x-_

Kakashi's lone tired eye stared along the rim of his cup, slowing screeching the tip of his callused index finger around it once before picking up the glass. Ice rattled against his top lip as he gulped down his remaining drink, dropping it down against the counter with a loud clink as he motioned to the bartender for another round. Finding his mask rather troublesome and stifling, he left it pooled down beneath his chin. He just couldn't find the reason to care if people around him saw his true face - as if it ever really mattered compared to everything else. Everyone was too busy with their own sorrows to even notice anyway.

Instead of the usual laughter that would echo within these walls, tonight was clearly the exception. Having come back from a mass funeral that had taken place earlier in the day, everyone who was here was hit hard in one way or another. Some had barely escaped with their own lives, while others lost friends, fathers, brothers, sisters and even entire teams. There wasn't a single person in the Allied Nations who hadn't lost someone they knew. As for Konoha, it was an understatement to say they had lost some good people. Their fifth Hokage was gone which wasn't just a heavy loss to the people who knew her personally, but to everyone within the village who had grown to respect and admire her beyond her formal title as their leader. They had a lot to be thankful for, but for today the burden their losses was felt even more with the amount of grief everyone was facing right now at once, including himself.

The war was won, but at the cost of hundreds of thousands of lives. He was no stranger to death, but losing someone who you've known for over a decade, well, he didn't want to think about how he felt. Trying to even comprehend Obito's role behind everything… wondering if there was something more he could have done or said… it was just too much. He didn't know where to even begin.

So he drank.

As the next couple of hours slipped by, he was slowly losing his senses. He could barely formulate words without a slur at this point, much less a string comprehendible thoughts. His body felt numb and it was exactly how he wanted to feel until there was nothing left. The fresh scars and bruises along his hands was nothing compared to how he felt on the inside.

Being so completely inebriated, he accidentally knocked over his half-empty bottle of sake against the counter. Sighing in irritation, he struggled to pull out a napkin from one of the dispensers to clean up the mess.

"Kakashi, haven't you had enough for tonight?" a concerned voice asked, touching the base of his back.

"D-Don't," he stuttered back, shrugging the hand off like it gravely offended him. "Leaves I, _me_ alone."

With a somber sigh, Iruka leaned against the bar's counter and picked up the fallen bottle. "Please, Kakashi… let me help take you home. We've all had-"

"-Shut up," he sharply cut in.

The brown haired man folded his arms with a sympathetic look. He didn't take it personally knowing what was fueling his words, but Iruka was pretty concerned as not just a comrade, but as a friend for his well-being. He couldn't keep sitting idly by and do nothing while his friend slowly tore himself apart. "You shouldn't take things out on yourself like this. Not to this extent."

Feeling increasingly annoyed that no one had the right to lecture him, Kakashi opened his mouth before he heard another voice.

"_Kakashi._"

He froze, turning his bloodshot eye to find his former student slipping into the seat next to him. Her fingers reached for his hand, intertwining them with his to give a tight squeeze, sadly glancing up to him with her piercing green eyes.

A small smile briefly formed at the edge of his lips. There wasn't anyone else in the world who he wanted to see more than Sakura right now. The love that grew between them was a slow and unsure one before the war had came to an end, expanding their relationship beyond a mentorship, to a friendship, and finally to something more that he would have never dreamed of. At first he was so reluctant to give into love, afraid of what it could it mean, but was glad that he did. It was nice to finally be completely open with someone after all these years, to know that someone was capable of loving him despite all his faults.

Glancing at the newly formed seal that had appeared across her forehead, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen a more beautiful and welcoming sight after such a long day. Suddenly feeling ashamed of the state he had put himself in, he looked down only to feel her squeeze his hand once more without saying a word. It was one of her ways of telling him that she understood. Most of the time he was bad at expressing himself with words compared to her, but she was always good at knowing what he wanted or tried to say. He always appreciated and loved her for that.

"It's time to go home, Kakashi," she whispered, lightly pulling at his long black sleeve. "You need some rest."

"I'll come homess," he slurred in agreement, slowly bracing himself against the bar's counter as he eased off of his chair.

Iruka sighed in relief, helping him to his feet before Kakashi pulled away once more.

"I'llss, I'll be okays with her."

Iruka's solemn face turned into a confused expression. "With whom?"

"Sa-kura," he drawled aloud, feeling her cradle an arm around his waist.

Failing to notice the lingered stares following him as he stumbled out into the street, he sucked in the night's cool air, exhaling an intoxicated breath. His eyes felt increasingly heavy as he took slow crunching steps into the gravel of the road, occasionally tripping as he blinked his eyes to the blur of streetlights that seemed to swirl around him.

When the world became black for a moment, he soon found himself on his knees, clenching the pebbled sand of the earth beneath him between his fingers. Fighting back a sudden wave of nauseous, it took him a full minute before he felt okay enough to speak. "I'm sorries."

"You don't need to be sorry," Sakura calmly replied, pulling up on his shoulder to help him stand. "Just take it slow, okay? Do you think you can make it home?"

Weakly nodding, they slowly continued to walk down the quiet streets. It took awhile, but finally came across the threshold of their small apartment. Clicking the door shut with his back, the apartment remained dark except for the small spill of moonlight between the blinds from the windows. His hand scraped against the wall to find the light switch, but couldn't seem to remember which side it was on. Forgetting about trying to find it, he used the walls as a guide to the bedroom, occasionally running into a few scattered items on the floor and bumping into pieces of furniture before he finally found the room.

Sakura was sitting at the edge of the bed, tapping along the top of the unmade sheets. "Lie down with me for awhile," she gently said.

Lunging himself forward to fall beside her, he slowly crawled across the bed before settling his aching head against a pillow after he yanked his headband off, dropping it to the floor without a second thought. Her hands combed through his silver hair, enticing him to fall sleep as he was slowly beginning to feel better.

"It's going to be alright," she warmly whispered. "No matter what happens or where we are, never forget how much I love you… okay? Stop blaming yourself, Kakashi. It's not your fault. It never was and it never will be. Promise me you won't give up… promise me you'll keep living, please… I worry about you so much."

"I promise," he murmured, feeling her kiss his temple as he clutched the pillow tightly against his cheek. For the first time in days, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Bright sunlight in the room stirred him awake much later, causing him to be very aware of the throbbing headache and scratchy dry throat he had right now. Slowing sitting up with a groan, he finally opened his mismatched eyes to glance down to find that he was still fully dressed in black from yesterday. He was even still wearing his shoes.

It wasn't until he lifted his eyes did he notice his dire surroundings. The mirror of the dresser was smashed and scratched. The well organized books of his shelf and been thrown over to the floor and torn into pieces. Remembering Sakura from last night, he shot up from the bed in confusion, glancing around the room in worry if she was okay.

"Sakura?" he hoarsely called out, swallowing down the dry lump in his throat. "Sakura…"

Feeling like he was in a dream, he stepped around the debris on the floor and walked into the living room which looked even worse. Recalling the rage that had tore through here caused by his own hands, only then did he remember the reason why.

"N-No," he muttered in disbelief. His heart clenched as his skin turned cold. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. He had seen her. She was here somewhere. She had been here this entire time. "She's here."

Yet why was he crying?

Raising a shaking hand to his mouth, he bit his knuckle until it began to spill blood as he tried really hard to fight back an onslaught of rolling hot tears across his unshaven cheeks. It was rare that he would ever let himself cry, but now he just couldn't seem to stop.

Anxiety began to rise in his chest the longer he stared the destroyed apartment around him that was filled with too many memories. Unable to stand it anymore, he bolted out of the unlocked front door to get away from it all, jumping up towards the rooftops of the complex. All he could think about was that this wasn't real. Everyone was wrong, she was fine and that the past few days were nothing but a dream and a growing lie within his head. He could still feel her and he had seen her. How could she not be here?

Not sure of where he was going at first as his feet carried him across the next few buildings, he stumbled near the edge of one of the rooftops, nearly falling before he caught himself along the bottom of a windowsill. He hanged there for a moment as he stared three stories down at the unaware bustling street beneath him. Feeling his fingers slipping there was a moment where he wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything about it.

Trying to comprehend what he was doing, he finally dragged his chakra infused feet along the wooden siding of the wall and let his fingers go so he could walk along the building towards the top again. Taking in an uneasy breath to calm down his speeding heart, he began to run once more as he focused on taking carefully placed jumps between each gap of the buildings which used to do so easily without much thought.

Sounds of cicadas could be heard from the distant surrounding trees as he began to walk through a large freshly dug field. The sun was high and burning down through the thick dark material of his shirt as he passed through the rows and rows of tombstones. He knew exactly where he was once he paused in front of a particular one. Staring out into the distance with his hands inside his pockets, he didn't want to look down out of fear.

Instead, he slowly slumped to the ground and sat, looking at the withered handpicked pink flowers that he had personally placed there yesterday among the other different mementos various people had left behind. More tears were already beginning to sting his eyes the longer he took to simply glance at the engraved name across the stone.

And when he finally read Sakura's name to confirm his fears, he dropped his head down between his hands and began to choke out quiet sobs in utter grief. It was something he should have done days ago, but didn't because he refused to accept that she was gone.

He had been down this road before of loss and it never got any easier each time. Losing someone who he loved so much, he couldn't describe the amount of pain and guilt he felt that he wasn't with her right now. Why was he always left behind every fucking time? What good with this world without her? The fact that he could ever hold her again, couldn't kiss her again one last time…

Whatever he had seen last night felt so real. He wasn't sure if he had simply lost his mind, but somehow he still believed that it was really her. Later in the weeks often he would dream about her. Sometimes it was some of the happier memories they shared together which would always make him smile, other times it was her just saying its okay, always pulling him into a hug and kiss before he would wake up.

There wasn't a single day that didn't go by when he didn't think about her, but no matter how much he missed her he tried his best to keep living for not just her, but for the many friends he still had at his side. He enjoyed living despite the emptiness he felt sometimes and the challenges that it had, but he couldn't help but wish they could have had the chance to grow old together. He knew it was a silly dream given the kind of dangerous lives they had, but he wanted it nonetheless.

One of the happiest days of his life was when he fell in love with her… and the other was when he was finally reunited with her. The small time they had shared together was important and something that he would never forget, but now they had the rest of eternity to be together. There was no other place he would rather be.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> So, I totally blame Sunblaze and Neon for 95% of this drabble tangent. You guys torment me with so much emo feels that Kakashi is going to die which is just perfect timing given the awful last manga chapter just published last week. Ughhhhhhhh.

I also ran across this quote in an article from a site called Oh My News: _"They saw in the beautiful but brief life of the sakura their own fate. The sakura falls at the height of its beauty rather than withering away. This "death" is much in the same way the samurai wished to die: In the war-torn period of Japan many samurai, like the blossoms, fell at the height of their youth and glory long before reaching old age."_

And it just made me thinking about Kakashi and the fact how he's lost so much. Then it also made me think about the possibility of Sakura dying at the height of her new powers with the seal… and just how tragic that would be on them both if she really were to die. ]


	50. Vacation

**Vacation**

"Such a waste of a good bachelor," Ino sighed, tilting her sunglasses down before replacing them back against the bridge of her nose which was wrinkled in distaste.

"Huh?" Sakura responded from out of her trance, turning her green eyes away from the glistening ocean to her best friend while she slowly fanned herself with a folded piece of paper.

"Your old sensei," the blonde added. "Not only he doesn't date, but he looks like a bum when he should be wearing practically nothing like everyone else here." She began to overdramatically shake her head in distaste. "It's just not right, Sakura. It's just not right."

Sitting up from her towel, Sakura nonchalantly turned to lie on her bare stomach to search for silver-haired shinobi in question. Parting her dry lips in wanting to defend her former sensei's rare self-imposed fashion choices, she found that her friend was absolutely right. There he was, curled up under the shade of a green and white striped umbrella with his precious book clutched between his long fingers. Occasionally he would lift a fingertip to let a small gust of wind turn the page for him. He was wearing a large floppy straw hat and sunglass with a thin surgical mask he opted to wear instead of his usual face covering choices. The oversized t-shirt he wore was just as unflattering as his swim shorts that clearly didn't fit him either by the way the fabric sagged against his hips. She had to wonder, did the man ever wear anything that was in his size?

Ever since they had first arrived at the beach this morning, he had barely moved an inch from under the shaded sanctuary he was lounging under. So far she had played volleyball with friends, ate ice cream with Naruto and Sai, went swimming and tanned for a little bit with Ino, but each time they returned back to their spot on the white sanded beach with their belongings, he was always there just reading still.

Wasn't he bored?

This was a rare paid time off they were given by the Hokage herself to take a small vacation, and he hadn't done much of anything but sit there like he was in a cocoon. There was nothing wrong with spending a day reading, but he always did that back home between missions. What's the point in coming all the way out to a beach if you didn't enjoy what it had to offer?

Determined to change that and to ease her own boredom, she sat up from her towel and dusted the sand from her slender legs. After wrapping a sheer floral patterned cloth around her waist, she wiggled her feet into her sandals.

"I'll be back in a bit," she proclaimed aloud, waving off the questionable look Ino was casting her from wondering where she was suddenly off to.

Casually strolling to the lone shinobi, Sakura quietly sat down in the empty lounge chair beside him. "Hello, sensei," she cheerfully greeted.

"Sakura," he acknowledged back, giving her a sideways glance before turning back to his book.

Propping her knees up against the chair, she let out a sigh as she stared at the tattered orange cover of his book. "You've been here all day. Why haven't you gone swimming yet?"

"I don't like ocean water," he replied. "The salt really messes up my hair."

"Uh-huh," she muttered in an unconvinced tone. Staring at the smashed strands of silver under his hat, that was doubtful since she was pretty sure it looked like a bird's nest under there. Rolling her eyes, she bit her lip from outright calling him a liar like with his excuses of being late every morning when Team Seven was together. After all those years, he was still typical Kakashi.

Searching around the beach for another reason to bring him out of his comfortable shell, she further suggested, "Come build a sandcastle with me then."

He hummed in consideration as he lightly tapped the spine of the book, making her inwardly light up in hope. "I would… but…"

Anticipating his next words, she said, "But?"

"I'm allergic to sand."

With an aggravated sigh as he began to chuckle at her reaction, she knew he was being difficult on purpose as she plucked the novel from his hands, giving him a quick whack in the shoulder. Wanting to cut to the chase through his lame excuses, she pleaded, "Would you stop being such a hermit and just hang out with me for a little bit, _please?_"

After a long drawn out hum, he slouched over from his chair and lazily kicked his bare feet over the side. Leaning his elbows against his knees, he playfully glared through his shades and asked, "You're not going to give my book back unless I agree, aren't you?"

Swinging the object in question between her fingers, her lips curled into a knowing smile. "Ah, so the rumors were true. You're a genius after all."

"Hilarious," he dryly remarked, making a half-attempted swipe for his book as she pulled it just beyond his reach. With a fake sigh, he lazily stretched his back with a yawn and rose up to his feet. "Alright, alright. Just for a little bit."

Smiling in delight that he finally agreed, Sakura impatiently waited for him to slowly put on his shoes. Figuring he was doing that on purpose as well to annoy her, she dropped his book on the chair beside her, abruptly sitting up and grabbing his wrist as she practically dragged him out towards the sea.

Nearly falling from her sudden strong pull, he trailed behind her while unsuccessfully trying to break free from her strong grip. "S-Sakura, hey, hey, what's the hurry?"

"The ocean will dry out by the time we get there at your usual pace, _sensei_," she drawled out half-jokingly.

"Hey, I'm not thatslow," he muttered matter-of-factly. "And I'll prove it to you, _Haruno_."

Stopping in her tracks, she turned with a quirked brow. "Oh?"

Extending his free arm, he pointed west. "I'll race you to those rocks over there."

Always up for a challenge, she hummed while releasing her hold on him. Tapping a finger to her chin, she surveyed the long beach and said, "Why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

Intrigued, he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"There's a cliff just little further we were jumping off from earlier. I'll race you to there and whoever jumps in the ocean first from the top, wins. How about that?"

Removing his sunglasses, Kakashi squinted his mismatched eyes. "It's kind of far."

"Oh, too much for you to handle, Hatake-san?" she teased.

With a single laugh, he folded his glasses and nonchalantly dropped them into the sand. "Oh, please, Haruno. I'm just trying to spare you the embarrassment."

"Such big talk," she replied with a grin. "If I win, you're buying my lunch today."

"Fine, same goes for me then," he replied, pulling off his hat to discard it next to his glasses.

Sakura snickered at the sight of his suspected wild hair that kept falling into his face without the usual aid of a headband. Huffing, he turned to the side to avoid her stare. She had no doubt he was sporting a comical frown beneath that mask of his. Her laughter quickly subsided though when he suddenly grabbed the ends of his baggy shirt, flipping it up and over his head to unveil the lean formation of muscles that had been hidden away.

Taken by surprise, she glanced away while trying to fight back a creeping blush. It was rare he ever wore less than Jounin uniform and she certainly wasn't used to seeing him just so… unclothed. Suddenly becoming self conscious of her red bikini top, her arms folded over her chest as she waited for him to finish his preparations for their race.

"Ready?" he asked, casually casting her a look at her peculiar closed off stance, but said nothing more as he leaned forward to prep himself.

"Oh, um, yeah," she replied with a quick smile and nod, taking the same position beside him. "Okay, ready… set-"

Before she had a chance to finish, Kakashi had already burst into a head start while shouting,"-Go!"

"Unfair!" she screeched in protest, trailing after him while yelling for them to fairly start over. Her repeated requests were clearly falling on deaf ears though, making her grumble as she suddenly made it her mission to beat that cheating jerk.

The beach was filled with people not only visiting from Konoha, but was packed with other surrounding villages of nearby locals. Weaving in and out groups of people while jumping over those were lying in the sand, the pair looked frantic as they ran towards the tall rock formation in the distance.

By the time they reached the bottom of the cliff, they were both panting hard as they raced along the uneven side with chakra infused feet. Knowing an easier route to the topside from having gone earlier with Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, Sakura managed to cut him off and get ahead of him by mere seconds.

Grinning in triumph, her smile fell when she felt him pull at her elbow, trying to push past her. "Oh no you don't, you damn cheater!" she griped as he simply laughed, doing the same to him as they both struggled to get in front of each other towards the end of the cliff.

Nearly tripping over each other at the edge, their arms were still entangled as they both ungracefully fell towards the deep blue ocean below. Bubbles rushed over her skin as they crashed into the water and tumbled into its cool depths. Taking the opportunity of the momentary disorientation of how they landed, she playfully kicked his side for pulling that damn cheating stunt.

Kakashi didn't let her get away with that, grabbing her foot in retaliation to pull her weightless body forward towards his chest. Tickling her as she squirmed and yelped from his grip, she was thankful when he merciless hands had suddenly ceased. Waves of her pink locks danced in front of her face as she realized how her own hands were planted squarely against his chest underneath him, completely unaware of how close they were until now.

About to look up through her bangs at his reaction, his soft fingers gently overlapped hers. Figuring he was about to remove her hands to push her back, she was surprised when he tucked one of his palms beneath hers, puling her closer. Unsure if he had meant to do that on purpose, he swept back the drifting strands of her hair that had covered her eyes.

The breath she was holding within her throat was slipping as he inched even closer, but she didn't want to return to the water's surface just yet, too curious of whatever was happening between them. The closer his masked mouth eased closer, the stronger she felt her pulse quicken throughout her body like a ripple at the idea that he wanted to kiss her.

When he caressed the bottom of her jaw, silently encouraging her to come closer she was almost frozen in disbelief. She couldn't resist as her hands traveled up along his sculpted chest to the base of his neck, raising a hesitant fingertip towards elastic string tucked behind his ear that held his mask together. She didn't understand it as her hands began tremble from a sudden flare of nerves, secretly praying that he didn't notice.

Tugging one final pull at his mask to release it, his lips were finally free, but only long enough to press them softly against hers. Shocked with a mix of awe, she had kissed back without a thought of what this all could mean.

The moment just felt right.

Until something had suddenly began tickling the bottom of her throat. Pulling back, she was confused as a strange floating object with long strings had drifted between them. Kakashi had grabbed it for a moment, seemingly staring at her in bewilderment before slowly extending it to her.

It was her bikini top.

Mortified, she screamed and hastily grabbed it before swimming towards the surface. After sputtering water from her mouth and gasping for air, she heard the same actions except followed by a string of giggles.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled in horror, slapping the water towards the amused Jounin. "YOU LOOKED, DAMN IT."

Kakashi sighed as he brought a hand to shield from her angry barrage of splashes. "Come on, you have to admit its kind of funny… and I didn't… _really_ look. An accidental glimpse maybe, but-"

Throwing her wet crumpled top at his exposed mouth without thinking, she instantly regretted that decision as she lowered herself more into the water, having no idea how to ask for it back now. "-I… I BET YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, YOU DAMN JERK."

Pulling it from his eyes, he sighed. "Sakura, I would never-"

"_Don't_. Talk to me," she gritted, hurt etched at the end of her voice. "You didn't mean it, did you?"

"…"

She wasn't sure what she was more upset about. Throwing that damn top at him like the moron or the unsettling thought that really could have untied it on purpose when he had kissed her to just let her guard down. Was he just trying to…

_No._

Sakura knew the kind of person he was. She certainly never had expected him to kiss her, but he wouldn't have tried to do that on purpose. God, she wanted to kill Ino for making her buy that revealing swimsuit for this stupid trip. Tied together only by a couple of flimsy strings, she should have figured the damn thing would have fallen off.

Now here she was topless in the middle of the ocean with her former sensei. Glancing back towards him, she realized that his face was still exposed, his mask completely forgotten as it hung along his bare cheek on one side behind his other ear. That was something else he would never do, letting her see him like this. He never showed his face to anyone for all the years she had known him. While she would be normally thrilled to finally see his face, she wished it was under better circumstances. The expression he wore was filled with a mix of regret and sadness...

"Sakura," he began to say, pinching the bridge of nose in struggling to find the right way to formulate the words he wanted to express. "You need to know how much I-"

Two loud splashes suddenly erupted his speech, causing her eyes to go wide as she looked up behind them. Three people had suddenly jumped off the side of the cliff to where they were.

The moment she saw yellow spiky hair come up from the water, she dove under the surface in sheer panic and swam towards Kakashi like her life depended on it. Appearing behind his back, she swam the best she could with crossed her arms against her exposed chest. Replacing his mask with one hand, he then reached his other underwater around with her top clenched within his fingers. She gratefully grabbed it, but remained close to him as she frantically fumbled with the tangled strings of her top as Naruto, Lee, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru began to swim over.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved enthusiastically. His blue eyes narrowed at the pink hair bobbing behind the older man's shoulder. "Oh, is that Sakura behind you?"

Kakashi returned a polite greeting as Sakura wanted to die a thousand deaths. Placing a timid hand on his shoulder to rise up enough to expose the top half of her face, she weakly mutter, "Hey... there…"

"We were just, uh, swimming back to shore," Kakashi suddenly proclaimed, slowly beginning to move as Sakura awkwardly clung behind.

Troubled looks of confusion across the boy's faces were pretty apparent, well, except for straight faced Sai who proclaimed the obvious that wasn't meant to be said out loud. "You both look strange."

"Well, we're just…. Also trying a new… strength exercise," he tried to explain.

"Oh! What is it? I want to try!" Lee stated in excitement.

"Uh…" Kakashi suddenly pulled at Sakura's legs around his waist as she yelped against his back. "Kind of like a piggy back ride, but… in the water. The extra weight on the muscles helps build strength."

"Sakura-san! Would you help me train, too?" the bushy browed shinobi asked.

"_No_," Kakashi and Sakura said in unison.

There was a long silence.

"I mean, maybe later!" Sakura added with a forced laugh.

_Dear God…_

It wasn't helping that Kakashi was slowly swimming sideways without another word towards the shore so that the boys couldn't fully see her behind his back. Once they were far enough, Sakura plunged down into the water, finally managing to put her bikini top back on. Making it to the beach's shore, she dragged her feet across the wet sand before falling to her knees.

The Jounin followed after, looking like a drowned puppy with his wet floppy hair as he walked a few feet away from her on purpose. He sat down on the beach with one of his legs propped up, pressing his hair back as he breathed in the fresh salty air. Looking like he wanted to say something by glancing towards her, he seemed to have changed his mind as he stared back out into the distance.

Feeling a little foolish from her hysteria earlier, Sakura stood up and walked to where he was, gently sitting down beside him.

"Sorry about flipping out earlier," she said. "I know you wouldn't have meant to do something like that."

Biding his time to reply, he sighed and evenly said, "That was an accident, but what I did do… for that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Let's just forget it happened, okay?"

"But…I… I liked it," she softly admitted with a blush, looking down as she dug her fingers into the sand in mild embarrassment.

With a sideways look, he studied her expression. "…You did?"

Responding with a large shrug, she wasn't sure what to say. For those few seconds, she really did. It wasn't everyday you were kissed by your former teacher. She had no idea that the well known bachelor could have ever liked her in that way, much less see her as more than just a friend.

"What I wanted to say… was that I have liked you for a long time, Sakura. I just... I don't know. I'm not sure what compelled me to do that out of the blue. I guess you looked really beautiful… and my feelings got the better of me."

Hesitantly looking up into his eyes, she asked, "Was that before or after my top fell off?"

"Sakura," he warned.

"Kidding," she said with a smile. To prove that she was, she leaned up and kissed the side of his cheek. "There, see?"

"Actually, it was after," he teasingly whispered into her ear, prompting a painful punch from the kunoichi to the shoulder.

_The End_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Uhhh, this was supposed to be a drabble which turned into a novel (I'm becoming increasingly good at doing that). Ugh. This prompt was originally meant for the very first KakaSaku week prompt on tumblr several months ago. I'm also good at being late just like Kakashi.

Safe to say I've been in a hopeless writing rut which probably depresses me more than anything because I want to finish my current WIPs, but I finally feel like I'm getting my groove back one blurb at a time. I've been having lots of less time due to a new job, and I'm still trying to find that perfect elusive life/work balance.

Thanks for reading. ]


	51. At the End of the Day

**At the End of the Day**

Sakura scrambled out the door, locking it with one hand and tugging on her sandal by the heel with the other. Just having gotten back from a mission nearly fifteen minutes ago, she had rushed in record time to take a shower, deciding to let the wind dry her hair as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Checking her watch in midair, she grumbled to herself. Never had she ever been this late to one their outings before, and to make it worse today was supposed to be a special occasion to celebrate Valentine's Day.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, nearly slipping on the slanted roof tiles. "Crap! Please don't tell me I forgot his gift back at home..."

Cringing with a silent prayer as she peeked inside her bag, she sighed in relief having the foresight to pre-pack it in her bag last night. Making her way across Konoha again, it took several minutes for her to reach just outside the village walls.

Approaching a small clearing, she slowed when she saw a lone man leaning against a tall wide tree. A shadow of a large cloud rolled by before scattered sunlight spectacled across his silver hair. Kakashi's lone eye remained fixated on the page before him, wordlessly raising a hand as a hello.

She sighed, dropping down several branches until she landed before him.

"You're late, Haruno."

"I'm sure you'll never let me forget it," she said with a knowing groan. She always reminded him nearly every chance she got when he was late. Dropping her bag to the ground, she looked up to him with a pout trying to gauge how mad he might be.

He hummed with an indifferent shrug. "It's okay, I've only been here for several hours."

Guilt stricken, she said, "I'm really sorry. I tried to come here as fast I could, but the mission took-"

Lowering his faded orange book, Kakashi placed a single finger on her lips. "It's alright. All that matters is that we're both here now, mm?"

Inching closer, he tilted his head and tugged at the edge of his mask before replacing his finger with warm lips against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck with a devious grin, her fingers clenched part of his flak jacket to pull him even more impossibly closer.

Sweet lingering kisses slowly turned more hurried as Sakura's head fell back, uttering a small low grunt when he nipped teasingly at the edge her ear. Suddenly hearing a book drop to the grass below, she found herself being lifted and pressed against the tree behind them.

Interlocking her legs around his waist, her hands timidly explored beneath the layered fabric of his shirt, caressing her slender fingers along the spine of his back. Feeling damp heated sweat roll across her fingertips, she suddenly paused. They were shinobi who spent most of their time outside between missions and training, she could care less about dirty or sweaty he was, but another thought that crossed her mind made her concerned.

Touching the base of his chest, his heart was drumming as if he had just run a marathon. She narrowed her green eyes when he pulled back wondering what was wrong.

In a serious tone, she said, "Kakashi."

"That's me."

"When did you say you got here again?"

He hummed, planting a few slow kisses along her neck. "Hours ago."

"Why are you so sweaty? It's not that hot outside."

"Says you who usually cold in eighty degree weather."

"I do not! And your heart's beating really fast."

He sighed, fixating his eye with hers. "Look, I don't know how to delicately explain this to you, Sakura, but I'll try. There comes a time when a man really likes a woman, and he gets these _urges_ where-"

She smacked him in the chest with a blush. "-WOULD YOU STOP!" Further whispering under her breath, "I'm well into my twenties, you know."

His lips pursed with a blank expression, shaking his head and shrugging as if he never knew that before today despite having celebrated her birthday with her last year. "Huh."

Glaring, she asked, "Seriously, when did you get here?"

He sighed, hating how he could never keep a secret from her for very long even if he wanted to. "About a minute before you."

Her mouth fell open. "And here I was feeling really bad! You jerk!"

"Maybe if you had noticed I was holding my book upside-down earlier, you would have realized that I ran here."

"I figured you were getting bored of reading it the other way a thousand times," she lied with a sigh, certainly wishing that she had paid attention to notice.

Setting her down on the forest's floor, he kissed the seal on her forehead with a soft smile. "I knew you guys were running behind, so I was waiting around the Hokage tower. I just wanted to beat you here for once."

Rolling her eyes, she scooped up her bag from the ground. "Now I'm not going to give you your Valentine's Day present."

Grabbing his book before stuffing it in his back pouch, he folded his arms before stomping off towards the thick trees. "Then you're not getting yours."

Amused at their play fighting, she fell in step beside him and said, "Fine!"

"Fine," he retorted.

"Double fine."

"_Triple_ fine."

Bumping her hip into his in retaliation, he returned the gesture and grabbed her hand before she stumbled too far away. From there they leisurely walked together, catching up on each other's day and previous week. For active shinobi on duty, it was hard finding the free time to spend together. Both having a high respect for duty and wanting to serve their village, it was something they were both really wanted to try and find a way to make their new relationship work.

Deciding it was for the best that they didn't take missions together which could get complicated by their growing feelings towards each other, it was hard at first, but after the first few months of being together they had found their own way of balancing between being shinobi and a couple.

An hour later they arrived near a pebbled stream that winded throughout the forest. Unbuckling her bag, Sakura carefully pulled out a small blanket to roll out for them to lounge on. Choosing a spot near the top of a shaded hill that overlooked the water, she seemed pleased until she sat down and looked through her bag again.

Upset at herself, she sighed and hung her head low. "I forgot to bring the food..."

Scratching the back of his silver hair, he sat down beside her and looked through his pouch. "Well, you're in luck. I have a bag of jerky." He pulled it out and opened it, finding nothing but a few crumbs remaining.

Peering inside, she sighed. "Sadly an empty bag."

He lightly chuckled with an apologetic shrug, checking the rest of his pockets for anything else. He shook his head and uttered a sorry of having nothing else on him.

She frowned at his apology. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was supposed to bring the food."

Pulling her into a hug, he leaned back so that they could lie down and faced the cloudy sky. "Don't worry about it, we'll just head back a little earlier and eat it at your place, okay?"

Reluctantly nodding, she scooted closer into his arms, laying her head down across his chest while taking in a deep calming breath. Feeling him soothingly comb his fingers into the strands of her pink hair, she became more relaxed, closing her eyes as she listened to his strong heartbeat.

It was interesting how different they were when she thought about it, but yet they seemed to compliment each other so well because of it. Where Kakashi was laid back and seemed unfazed to most things, she on the other hand always liked having an organized plan and a place for everything. She could easily stress out about the smallest things such as wanting today to be perfect.

Pleasantly humming due to his skillful massaging fingers along her hairline, she smiled to herself how he seemed to easily know how to make her feel better with minimal effort. Suddenly having an idea, she sat to up lean on the side of his chest to face him.

Slipping off his forehead protector, he watched curiously with a raised brow as she placed it beside them before intertwining her fingers into his silver hair. At first he enjoyed her gentle strokes, but then became alarmed when she furiously seemed to be twisting something together.

"What are you doing?" he hesitantly asked.

"Braiding your hair," she replied nonchalantly.

Glancing down at his reaction in amusement, a sense of lost hope and trust seemed to instantaneously wash over his face.

"W-why?"

Sakura hummed with a shrug. "I've always wanted to since I first saw you. Your hair is just too long and pretty not to at least once."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair while trying not to look horrified at feeling she had already braided four sections already. "You owe me for me this."

"I'll pay you in kisses."

"One _thousand_."

Her eyes went wide. "Thousand!?"

"Starting now," he playfully demanded before puckering his exposed lips.

Never passing up an invitation to kiss him, she eagerly met his lips. Before she realized it, she had been switched to lie beneath him on the blanket.

"Did I forget to mention that you'll owe me your soul, too?" he darkly added with a devious smirk.

"Haha-" She covered her mouth to stop her burst of laughter. Little did he know how completely non-threatening he appeared right now. Loose braids flopped over his eyes down the middle of his hair, making him look more like a crazy person than anything else.

Realizing this, he shook a few fingers into his silver locks to undo her handiwork and glared at her, but he couldn't seem to resist a growing smile. She smiled just as much, feeling like that's all she ever seemed to do lately when they were together.

It always made her wonder about all the lost years that they could have been happier together, but knew it still probably wouldn't have happened. The timing wasn't right. They weren't in good places in their lives to even have an open heart until now. All that really mattered was taking advantage of each day they could spend together. It was hard to say what the future held, but she just had a good feeling. A feeling she had never felt before with anyone else.

Smoothing her hands against his stubbed cheeks, she lifted herself up and gave him long and gentle kiss.

Kakashi searched her eyes for a moment. At first he seemed to be on the verge wanting say something that was on his mind, but changed his mind and smiled instead. "Well, that's two. Nine-hundred and ninety-eight to go."

Sighing with rolled eyes, she opened her mouth to retort, but stopped short when she felt something cold drop on her forehead. She blinked when she felt it again, moving her head just enough to see the gray looming cloud above.

A wave of heavy rain suddenly fell over them, causing them both to look at each other in disbelief.

Hovering more above her, Kakashi tried to shield a least some of the rain from falling on her face. "Well… I'm sure the shower will pass soon," he said hopefully.

A few seconds passed as it seemed to rain even harder.

Her head fell back as she sighed in aggravation. She had so looked forward to this day for weeks since they had missed most of the winter holidays last year because of their schedules, only to have it ruined by rain and forgetting the lunch she prepared the night before. Not to mention losing a couple precious hours from her being late coming back from her mission.

"Let's just head back to your place," he suggested. "And see, it's a good thing you didn't bring the food, else it would have been all ruined."

"Well, I guess that's very true," she said with an appreciative smile. Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, she pushed back the dripping strands of his hair. "You know I won't melt if I get wet, right?"

He eyed her doubtfully, teasingly pressing a damp finger along her jaw line as if to test a theory. "You won't?"

She thoughtfully hummed before stealing another kiss. "No."

Shifting more on his elbows, he sat up to his knees, extending a hand to Sakura. After pulling her up, they gathered their bags and slowly walked through the rain into forest towards their home, hand in hand.

At the end of the day, she decided that their Valentine's wasn't so bad. Keeping plans didn't matter as much as just being able to enjoy each other's company – and that's what made it special. Every moment they had together.

She couldn't ask for anything more.

_The End_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Happy V-day everyone. I just wanted to throw a 'drabble rabble' together and be on time for a holiday for once. (I call it drabble rabble because what's supposed to be little drabbles turn into long tangents - aha).

I am mostly blaming shippyanon's KakaSaku doodles on tumblr for the V-day feels. And frankly the entire tag because I can't handle all these feels everyone's contributing lately. Ahhhh.

Thanks for reading~ ]


	52. Heat Wave

**Belated KakaSaku Week 2014:**

- Heat Wave -

~ _I wanted to dedicate this to Sunblaze24 and PervyOtaku. You both inspire me in more ways than one, especially these past few months which I haven't been at my best. So thank you for that ~_

**/ Warning: May have manga spoilers /**

* * *

><p>After opening every window of her apartment, Sakura sighed after a few minutes in dismay finding that it was absolutely making no difference to help alleviate the rising summer heat within her home.<p>

Stepping out into her small balcony that had a small shade thanks to the apartment's balcony above her, she dragged out an old wooden lounge chair that was pushed aside and took a seat. Taking in the never ending sharp sounds of cicadas surrounding the complex, she began feeling rather sleepy regardless of having slept in this morning during her short summer break. Wiping away some of the sweat from her brow, she cringed when she felt a bead slip down her neck and trickle towards her spine.

"This is the worst summer _ever_," she muttered in misery, staring off towards the burning orange hues of the sun that glittered through the trees.

Konoha was known to get pretty warm in the summer like the other villages in there area, but never in her life had it gotten this hot before. She could barely stand it, and neither could her air conditioner unit it seemed. It was working fine a couple of days ago before it suddenly began to blow hot air. Now it didn't even want to turn on and her landlord seemed to be taking his sweet time getting maintenance to come by and fix it.

Melting into chair, her line of sight now hovered over the edge of her balcony wall to see the building across from her. A dark green curtain had closed just in that moment, causing her to raise a suspicious brow.

"Perverted Kakashi," she dryly joked to herself.

It truly was a joke since she seemed to be more of a pervert than he ever was despite his infamous choice of reading material. Sneaking a peek through the blinds of her window from time to time, she was usually disappointed to find him boringly reading in the living room of his apartment. She supposed it was wishful thinking to catch the man without his mask, but still after all these years a girl had to foolishly hope.

When she originally picked this place she didn't realize that he was living just across from her, but was later happy that she did. They had become closer friends after the war, and they tended to run into each other often enough to catch up and have a random lunch here and there, even sometimes going grocery shopping together which he always complained he dreaded doing every week by himself, so he would go with her more often than not if he saw that she was heading towards the market. She always enjoyed his company when he came, and some days even looked forward to it.

Hearing a soft rustle of leaves scatter from a nearby tree, she saw something large appear in the corner of her eye.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, touching down on the balcony's floor before extending a cup to her. "You looked thirsty… and slightly dying."

Sakura tried to suppress a small chuckle. "Only slightly," she added with a smile, gladly accepting the drink. Finding it ice cold, she immediately placed it just above the diamond on her forehead. "Ahh, that feels better, thank you."

"I'm guessing your air conditioner isn't working?" he asked, curiously glancing his single eye around at all the open windows. "Or are you just trying to get heat exhaustion?"

"Yes it isn't working, and no I was _hoping_ for a breeze."

"Might need to pray in this humidity," he mused.

Rolling her green eyes, she sat up when he started to make his way inside. "Are… you going to try and fix it for me?" she asked unsurely. "Do you know anything about A/Cs?"

"Perhaps," he replied mysteriously.

Following him into the living room, she quietly watched as he kneeled down and opened the outer plastic cover of the window unit. Glancing to the snug band of the eye patch that covered over his lost sharingan, it still took some time getting used to even after it being nearly a over a year now.

The words were always at the tip of her tongue in concern in wondering how he felt about it – if he was used it or even liked it. He had to change his fighting style slightly, but he seemed to adapt quickly to it when she last saw him train. After knowing all that she did about Obito, she never could seem to find the courage to ask him straight out. For a few months after the war, he didn't speak to anyone unless he absolutely had to. It wasn't until she learned about his history with his former teammate that could she even barely begun to understand how he might have felt. Then the losses that the entire village and allied nations suffered on top of that… it was hard on everyone.

She felt awful in a lot of ways during that time. At least with the lives she tried to save, she had some peace knowing she did everything in her power to help them. But she felt useless that she couldn't help someone who she very much cared for who was hurting on the inside. There never could be enough words to say what she wanted to, but she did the best that she could as a friend and former student.

As the months went on, she began to slowly discover who was the man beyond the bright orange wall of his Icha Icha books. It was nice being able to talk with him about something other than missions like they mostly did in the past. They were truly becoming friends.

Kakashi cleared his throat, making a long hum sound which broke into her thoughts. Glancing to find him lightly poking at the air filter as if it that was helping identifying the problem, next he wiggled the front plastic vent back and forth before finally jiggling the on and off switch several times.

"Yep, it's what I feared," he somberly spoke.

"…What?"

"It's broke."

She sighed. "Thanks for the diagnoses, Kakashi."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan. All in a day's work." He smiled beneath his mask. "In all seriousness I can't really help, but what I can do is offer you to stay at my place until you get it fixed at least. Unless you like…" He wafted his fingers through the thick warm air. "This sauna feeling you have going on here."

"Not exactly," she laughed. "But I don't want to intrude on you though…"

"I do have a spare bedroom I don't use, so it's really not a problem at all."

Glancing to the floor in thought, she had been over enough times to know that much was true. He used it mostly as storage since he didn't have any reason for another bed, but she could make do with just her sleeping bedroll she used on missions. "Well… if you really don't mind, I would appreciate it then."

"You will have to pay rent though."

She looked up in surprise. "What!?"

"Kidding, kidding," he repeated with wave.

Pretending to be upset, she feigned a sigh once more before going into her bedroom to stuff a few spare clothes into a single bag. After grabbing a few other small personal items, she closed her windows with Kakashi's help before they set off towards his place across the street.

When they arrived, Sakura dropped her bag beside the couch before practically falling into the cushions to enjoy the current cool air circulating around the room. Leaning her head back, she sighed in relief. "You're a life saver."

"I'm no medic-nin," he nonchalantly replied with an eye-crinkle of a smile. "So, just help yourself to whatever you need. I'm going to clean up the spare room a little bit for you."

Sitting up, she began to protest, "Ah, Kakashi you don't have to trouble yourself. I can do it."

He began pushing the white wooden door open to the room which seemed to be blocked by something heavy on the other side. Hitting the door several times with his shoulder before he could squeeze inside, he said, "Trust me, you'll want me to."

"I think you're right," she lightly laughed. Sitting up and feeling the damp sweat against her shirt, she realized she must be pretty gross. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Go for it. There are some towels in the bottom cabinet."

"Thank you."

Once he closed the door behind him to begin his cleaning, Sakura stood up from the couch and grabbed her bag to head into the bathroom. The cool water felt great against her warm skin, washing the day's grime away. When she was finished, she dressed into some casual shorts and a white camisole top. Wrapping her wet pink hair up into a bun with a single clip, she exited with her bag to find Kakashi stirring through a few things in the kitchen.

"Can… I help with anything?" she asked, standing up slightly on her toes to peer over the kitchen's counter. She could see him crouching at the base of the refrigerator.

He hummed. "Well, I have some bad news…"

"Let me guess… no food?" she replied, dropping her duffle bag back beside the couch.

"Bingo… Unless a half spoiled banana counts."

"Gross, and I'm not surprised," she teased. "Let's head to the market in a bit then."

Kakashi tossed the rotting fruit away it in the trash, nodding in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived back to his apartment from the store, night had fallen around them. Much to her disappointment the lingering stifling heat of the day just wouldn't seem to let up even in the darkness.<p>

Taking a deep breath of the clean cool air when she stepped inside, she happily sighed. "Yep, you're definitely a life saver. I would be withering away in my apartment right now. I need to make it up to you for this."

"It's really no problem, Sakura," he said with a modest laugh, waving off her thanks as he flicked on the lights in the living room. He looked in surprise when he felt the three bags he was holding suddenly disappeared from his hand.

"Let me try and repay you with a home cooked dinner, hum?" she simply said before making off towards the kitchen.

Hands in pockets, he casually shrugged. "I suppose long as you promise it's edible."

Glaring, she shook her head. "Can we please forget the one horrible dish I made over six years ago?"

He gave her a serious look which caused her to be concerned, but only for a fleeting moment before he humorously seemed to be blanking out as if he was reliving a horrible memory. "I try to forget… everyday," he murmured.

When he failed to hide a smirk beneath his mask, she crumbled a paper towel and threw it at him. "Shush, you."

Turning her attention to the bags of vegetables before her, she began to prepare them for washing over the sink. A small flicker of light above her caused her to pause, but gasped when the lights suddenly turn off after hearing a small pop in the distance.

Pitch black, she fumbled her hands towards the unfamiliar tiled edge of the counter. "The hell?"

"You alright?" Kakashi asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay… I just literally can't see anything."

"You and me both," he sighed. "Looks like the entire village's electricity went out. Stay where you are... I have some candles in one of the cabinets."

Biting her lip, she wondered if she should help search for them, but figured he would be able to find them faster than she ever could right now in the dark. Staying still, she listened to his approaching footsteps and occasional bumps into furniture which was followed by cursing.

It made her inwardly giggle.

"Are you… laughing?" he suddenly accused aloud.

Immediately slapping a hand over her mouth in surprise, she wondered if she had chuckled out loud without realizing it. Her cheeks instantly became flushed. "…No."

Kakashi skeptically hummed, continuing once more from the living room towards the kitchen.

Feeling his hand caress across her back, her heart stopped when she felt a tingle sweep up her spine.

"Ah, sorry," Kakashi casually apologized, immediately maneuvering around her while trying not to bump into her again.

"D-don't worry about it. No worries," she stuttered out a bit too quickly, immediately feeling like an idiot saying not to worry about it twice.

Touching her burning red cheeks, she felt rather thankful for the black out so that he couldn't see her so caught off guard. It wasn't very often they would touch besides a playful punch or friendly pat when they went out, but when he did it never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

After torturing herself with conflicted reasons of trying to figure out how she truly felt about her former sensei, she realized how much had changed between them throughout their history together. It wasn't as if she suddenly had developed feelings for him out of the blue. It was the gradual process of their relationship evolving throughout the years. Then before she knew it, every time she heard the mention his name or saw him in a crowd, she couldn't help but smile.

Sakura certainly had a crush on him, but always managed to keep her feelings in check for the sake of their friendship. It was too hard to imagine him ever feeling the same way towards her. She was convinced that there was just no way. Never in a million years. Not that she had any idea how to tell if he did like someone, but she was pretty certain. She was too scared to even ask about his former or current love life by thinking she would somehow give away her secret feelings. It was probably the only subject they didn't talk about.

Besides, if he did like her, then he wouldn't be so casual about inviting her to stay the night. Wouldn't any normal guy try to forcefully swoon their way with her into the bedroom? Not to mention the fact he spent half an hour cleaning up his spare room just for her to sleep in by herself. Other men would probably make excuse for her to sleep in the same room, peeking at her during her shower or who knows what else. He didn't care because he only saw her as a friend.

Right?

He was always a gentleman around her, and deep down she had to admit she felt slightly disappointed by it. She was forever a friend. Forever a former student.

Jumping at hearing the strike of a match, she turned to see Kakashi carefully lighting a candle. Once he blew out the match and placed it on the counter, he knelt back down to the opened cabinet he was standing in front of, pulling out a few more small candles out of a small box before getting up again.

He hummed. "I think I have a few lanterns around here somewhere."

"I can finish lighting these while you look search for the lanterns if you like. And um… about dinner…" She bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment. "I guess I'll have to make sandwiches instead. Is that okay?"

Scratching the back of his silver hair, he nodded. "Yeah, that's more than fine, Sakura. I'll go see if I can find a few more lights."

After he disappeared into the darkness with lone candle to light his way, Sakura arranged the few that were left behind around the kitchen and living room to better see the space before making their dinner. By the time Kakashi had returned, he managed to find one lantern which he placed on the dining table for them to share.

Placing their sandwiches on the table, Sakura sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck which was uncomfortably beginning to sweat and itch. "I hope they'll be able to get to electricity up and running again soon."

"I hope so, too," he replied, taking a seat at the table while he motioned for her to do the same. "Thank you for dinner, Sakura-chan."

She made a depressed sigh, poking at the edge of her sandwich. "It's hardly what I call dinner."

"Hey, I'm not too picky… and now I can rest easy."

Taking the chair beside him, she looked up with a raised brow. "Rest easy?"

"Very high chance it will be edible," he teased.

Grunting with a glare, she pulled his plate back towards her. "No dinner for you now."

"I was just kidding."

"Apologize."

"I apologize," he replied, lightly drumming his fingers on the table towards the plate for her to return it. "Pretty please, Sakura-chan."

Coyly smiling, she wordlessly pushed it back towards his hands. His fingers briefly brushed against her own, causing her to immediately retract back as if she had just touched fire. Fumbling her hands back to her dish, she tried to play it off like her sudden reaction was meant to pick up her sandwich.

Intently staring down towards her plate to hide the sudden warmth of her cheeks, she could swear she could feel his lone eye critically watching over her as silence stretched between them. Her heart tightened.

What if he knew how she felt?

Mustering the strength to look up, she found him facing towards the shadows. Seeing that the food from his plate had disappeared, she assumed he was quietly eating it. Her heart eased slightly, turning her focus back to her own plate until several more minutes passed.

Why won't he say anything?

Whatever positive mood he was in seemed to have dropped completely. She was beyond confused why. Was it something she said? Was it the sandwich? It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

Nearing the final bites of her dinner, she took in a deep breath before asking, "Did… I do something wrong?"

"Huh?" Returning towards her after pulling his mask back up in place, he said, "No… why would you… Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how quiet I was. I was just thinking." Sitting up from his chair, he reached over to grab her empty plate. "I'll take care of the dishes. It was very delicious by the way."

"Oh, okay… and thanks," she murmured, feeling a bit strange and a little empty as she watched him carry the dishes over to the kitchens sink. Wanting to pry further of what exactly he was apparently thinking about, she looked down towards the table, tracing the patterns of the wood's finish with her fingertips. As the water of the sink turned on, she tried to begin, "Um, so…"

"-I think I'm going to hit the hay early," Kakashi cut in, clanking the dishes as he washed them. "But um, like I said before feel free to use whatever you need."

He probably didn't hear her trying to say something…

Intertwining her fingers together, she placed her hands below her chin before looking up with a pressed smile. "Oh, okay."

After turning the faucet off, he quickly placed the dishes on the drying rack before offering her an eye-crinkle of a smile. "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Night, Kakashi."

She watched as he took a candle before slipping into his darkened bedroom, closing the door tightly shut behind him. Her smile faded.

Trying not to feel upset, she couldn't just shake this feeling that she had done something wrong. Unclipping her hair to let it fall around her face, her hands slowly slipped into the pink strands as she sunk towards the table. Taking in a deep breath, she felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead and towards her nose.

Dragging the chair back, she sat up and walked towards her bag that was left by the couch to bring it to her room that Kakashi had prepared for her to stay in. Blowing out the rest of the candles except the lantern to use, she stepped inside the bedroom and saw that a futon that had been prepared for her.

Feeling a bit guilty as she glanced to her bag which had her sleeping roll, she placed aside and kneeled on top of the futon. It was a bit hard to see in the dim flickering light of her lantern, but she could make out a neat pile of various boxes and bins carefully stacked at the other side of the room to give her more ample space.

Carefully setting the lamp down in the middle of the floor, she blew out the flame before curling into the bed. She had hopes she would feel somewhat cooler after changing into the clothes she picked after her shower, but against the warm heat it hardly seemed to help at all.

She sighed, rolling to the other side as she forced her eyes shut. How was she going to sleep through this?

A few minutes passed before she opened them again, feeling sweat form across body. She shifted her position several times, feeling comfortable for a few fleeting moments before feeling uncomfortable again.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed as she stared towards the black ceiling above while tossing and turning, but she felt so miserable in more ways than one. Hearing footsteps stir outside in the small hallway, she slowly sat up and brought her knees to her damp chest, wondering if she should bother him.

Tired of the heat and sitting around, she stood up and cautiously made her way through the dark to the bedroom's door. Cracking it open, she peeked through to find a small glowing amber of a light that had Kakashi's tall silhouette moving along the walls towards the kitchen.

Stepping out, she shyly fiddled her fingernails as she approached.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" Kakashi asked.

"Not even a wink," she replied.

"Come here," he said, motioning for her to stand beside him in front of the refrigerator.

Confused at first, she crossed her arms as she walked towards him. She watched as he opened the freezer, taking out what looked like a dark blue ice tray.

"This will probably all melt by the time morning comes," he explained as he popped out a decent sized cube, holding it out for her to take. "Might as well not waste it."

Accepting it, the ice was already quickly melting inside of her warm cupped hands. Placing it against her forehead, she groaned in sweet relief. "That feels so much better, thank you."

Taking one for himself, he placed the tray back inside the freezer before placing the small ice cube against his own forehead. "Not a problem," he murmured, glancing to her with a faint look of regret. "Sorry about all this…"

"About what?" she asked.

"My place didn't turn out much better."

"Unless you made the power go out, it's not your fault at all, Kakashi," she said with a small laugh. "I do appreciate it though… for trying."

Nodding, his eye lingered to hers before forming an appreciative smile beneath his mask. Turning towards the freezer again, he opened it to grab another pair of ice cubes. "Here you go," he offered.

Taking it, she began to run the dripping ice along her damp neck, slowly sliding it across her collarbone and over the small spaghetti strap of her shirt to her shoulder. Switching it towards her spine, she grumbled at the curse of her short arms. "Could you get my back? If you don't mind of course…"

"Oh, um… sure," Kakashi replied, looking a bit hesitant as she turned around in front of him while pushing aside her hair. Using the ice he already had in his other palm, he barely pressed it across the top of her back as if she was as fragile as porcelain.

"You can do it a little harder," she encouraged, hearing him strangely clear his throat in response. Closing her eyes, she felt the sharp cold burn against her skin slowly dance across her back, causing her to quietly gasp and wiggle from the tingle every time he found new untouched skin.

Before she knew what hit her, Sakura's heart was beginning to flutter within her chest at a rapid pace as his fingertips would brush along her spine with the ice. Leaning unconsciously against his touch, she quickly began to realize this was a horrible idea when her knees felt weak.

She was getting turned on, and was having a hard time trying to fight it. Hiding her feelings for so long, this wasn't the time or the place to become unraveled by something so meaningless.

Feeling his hand casually dip behind the fitted fabric of her shirt to reach more of her spine, she bit her bottom lip thinking how close she was going to lose her mind.

"Sakura…"

Opening her eyes half way to find his lone one staring down above her, only then did she realize she seemed to have pressed herself completely against his chest. Fear immediately welled up inside of her, opening her mouth to say something, anything, but no words would fall out.

He sounded shocked as he strained to say, "I-I never thought… you…"

Mortified, she pulled away out of embarrassment, but before she could even get two steps away towards the door, he had grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him.

Taking in a breath to protest, her eyes widened in disbelief when he suddenly leaned in and pressed his masked lips against hers. Feeling the fabric slip away between them, she was fairly convinced that she must had been dreaming or delirious from the heat, but didn't want to wake up from whatever this was as she eagerly kissed back.

Their exchanged kisses were slow and unsure at first as she strained her neck and pushed from her tippy-toes to keep meeting his lips, never realizing exactly how much taller he was than her before. He leaned more forward, slipping his lips down to the nape of her neck which prompted her to gasp and shudder in delight, clenching her fingers against his chest to pull him even impossibly closer.

Kakashi's hands found their way to the small of her back beneath her shirt, his fingers still cold and damp from the melted ice that he slipped across her skin just a moment earlier. Feeling herself being lifted and placed on the kitchen's counter, she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his hips.

Pulling his sleeveless shirt up from up and over his head, the mask that he had pulled down was tossed away along with it on the floor. She had always daydreamed about what he looked like for years, but nothing could have ever prepared her to how charming his smile was.

Reaching up as he hovered over her to kiss her, she gently cupped her hands against his bare cheeks and traced the most adorable dimples which brought a grin to her face.

"What?" he sternly whispered, casting a serious look which greatly contrasted from the playful lopsided smile he failed to hide.

Nervously biting the edge of her lip, she said, "Your smile… it's very charming."

He chuckled, leading a trail of kisses along her throat towards her lips. "Are you trying to flatter me, Ms. Haruno?"

Stealing a kiss, she replied, "Maybe."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Haruno?" he huskily asked, shifting his fingers beneath her shirt to explore across her lean stomach.

She grinned. "Maybe."

_The End_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> I'm not sure how cruel I am just leaving it there, but I think yall can use your imaginations, right? :0 (and this was supposed to be a drabble…Just never happens)

This was meant for KakaSaku week which was going on in the beginning of June. I really meant it when I said you can post these themes whenever. *fist pumps at my nearly two month delay*

Hope yall enjoyed it in someway and thanks for reading. ]


	53. A Year of Seconds

**A Year of Seconds**

The wooden boards softly creaked beneath Kakashi's bare feet as he paced from wall to wall. Combing a few fingers through his silver locks, he stopped mid-step and sighed. Holding up a small diamond ring within his palm, he rolled it between his fingers in thought. Ever since he bought this damn thing nearly a month ago, he felt like it was burning a hole inside his pocket.

After dating Sakura for nearly over a year and a half now, he had at first thought about taking their relationship to the next step and ask her to move in with him. Then the more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he simply wanted to make her his wife. Never in his life did he think he could be capable of ever feeling this way about anyone. He looked forward to each day and felt like he finally had a real purpose in his life.

And it was all thanks to her.

But every time he tried to pop the question during the past several weeks, he either lost his nerve or found the timing to be awful. Tonight they had planned their usual casual Friday night together to mark the beginning of the weekend, but he hoped to make it somewhat special enough so that he could finally ask her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Every time he was around her, he always felt like his heart could burst at the seams at any moment.

Clearing his throat, he stepped up to his tall bookshelf that was littered with Icha Icha novels and decided to rehearse what he hoped to say at some point tonight. "You know, it amazes me every time when I think about how we got to this point. Over the years we've both changed in so many ways… and I don't think I ever could have predicted how important you'd become in my life back then, but since we've been together, there hasn't been one day that I haven't thought about how thankful and lucky I am to have you with me. You mean more to me than I can ever describe… and I want nothing more than to have you always by my side."

Awkwardly lowering down to one knee, he held out the ring and said, "Will you marry me?"

Hearing a low cough, he turned to find Pakkun standing at the entrance from the hallway. "Hey Boss, I really think we need to have a talk about your Icha Icha obsession."

Glaring, Kakashi retorted, "Haha very funny."

The small pug sighed as he licked his paw. "I don't think I'll ever understand you humans and your strange courting methods."

Hearing a knock sound at the front door, the shinobi immediately stood up and nervously placed the ring within his pocket. "Pakkun, you promised you'd leave like an hour ago."

"But I'm curious how your 15th attempt will go."

Another knock sounded.

"_Pakkun_," Kakashi said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay," the dog mumbled. Before poofing into thin air, he said, "I'm going. Good luck, Boss."

Sighing, Kakashi quickly smoothed the wrinkles out in his clothes and shook a hand through his hair in hopes it didn't look as ragged as it usually does when he wasn't wearing a headband to hold it out of his eyes. Jogging to the door, he took in a deep breath before opening it with a casual smile. "Hey Sakura-chan," he greeted.

Seeing that she had two large grocery bags in her hands, he immediately grabbed them from her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for picking up the ingredients."

"Hey, that's no way to properly kiss me," Sakura said with a coy smile, lightly teasing at him for always wearing his mask out of habit even when he knew it was just her coming over. Standing up on her tippy toes, she pulled down his mask and gave him a proper kiss. Grinning, she stepped back and added, "Not a problem. You know how much I love cooking dinner with you. I hope you'll like what I picked for us to try and make from scratch tonight. It's something we haven't tried before."

Looking down into the bags, Kakashi curiously hummed from seeing an absurd amount of cheese and vegetables. "What is it?"

"Pizza!" she excitedly replied.

"Ah…" Kakashi evenly said, unsure exactly how romantic it was going to be proposing over pizza. Realizing that he sounded disappointed from the worried look within her green eyes, he added, "Ahhhhh-ha. Sounds pretty awesome to me. I can't say I remember the last time I've had pizza since no one makes it here in Konoha."

She beamed a smile once again. "Same here. I've gotten to only try some on a few missions that passed by through some towns that did it as a specialty. So I think it would be nice to learn how to make it so we can have it whenever we like."

Following him inside, Sakura closed the door behind them. Kakashi went into the kitchen and placed the bags down on the counter. Placing his hands within his pockets, he squeezed the ring and debated maybe just waiting until after they watched a movie she also picked out for their date night.

Sakura helped herself through the cabinets to pull out a few utensils and dishes that they were going to need for their cooking experiment. Pulling himself out of his daze of thought, he made himself useful by laying out their ingredients first before washing them.

Once prepared, they began to work together in making pizza dough for the first time. As they both took turns putting an ingredient into a large mixing bowl, Kakashi had tossed the last cup of flour a bit too hard which caused a white dust to billow up across Sakura's face just as she was about to pour a teaspoon of olive oil.

She gasped in surprise and then sneezed. "Kakashi!"

"S-Sorry, Sakura-chan," he half snickered while trying to hold back a laugh. She looked like a pink haired ghost. Gently brushing a few fingers across her face to take some of it off, he stopped at her cheeks to draw a thoughtful heart on each side of her face. "Cute," he lovingly said.

Unsure what he had drawn, she gave him an unamused glare with an endearing pout. "I'll show you cute."

Dipping her fingers into the unused bag of flour, she gently smeared the white powder across his bare face into some kind of design which he wasn't sure of what, but he grinned when she seemed rather satisfied at her artwork.

"Thanks," he dryly said which prompted her to giggle. Playfully tickling her in defiance, he resisted the urge to look at a mirror and began stirring the contents together once she finished adding the last few ingredients inside the bowl.

Time flew as they chatted about each other's day, each thinly silencing down various vegetables as they waited for the dough to rise up enough to get it ready to bake with their homemade sauce and toppings.

A mini food fight ensued over whose favorite toppings would end up mostly on the dividing line of the pizza. Once the pizza was placed inside the oven to be baked, they both sighed and looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

He pulled a mushroom out of the pink strands of her hair as she shook a few fingers in his own which rained shredded cheese.

"We might have gotten carried away," she said with a smirk.

Pulling another mushroom from her hair, he ate it and shrugged like he was oblivious. "Not sure what you mean."

Rolling her eyes, she lightly hit his hand as he tried to grab yet another vegetable out of her hair to snack on. "Let's get washed up, silly man."

Following her into the bathroom, he looked up to the mirror for the first time since she had come over. His mouth fell open in disbelief at what he saw. He had a white flour beard with two pepperonis somehow stuck on both side of his cheeks, making him look like a rosy colored Santa Clause.

Shooting her a glare, she proudly smirked before seeing his own little decorations he had sneakily placed across her face. Peeling a mushroom from over her seal, she flicked at him which he caught in his mouth.

"Mmm," he hummed. "Tasty."

She sighed. "I hate you sometimes."

"I'll still always love you anyway," he teased back.

Once they were both washed up, Kakashi suggested that they kill some time on the balcony before their dinner would be ready in about half an hour. Opening the sliding door for her, he closed it behind them after stepping out into the wooden deck. They both admired the village around them as lights began to flicker on one by one along the streets and windows. Soft orange hues of sunlight faded behind the horizon buildings in the distance as night slowly came to take its place.

Leaning against the banister, Kakashi glanced to Sakura as she admired the view below. Softly smiling to himself, he decided that she was indeed still the most beautiful woman in the world despite having a large mushroom still entangled in her hair that she must have missed. Plucking the mushroom from her locks and tossing it into a bush below, she shot him a suspicious look from feeling something briefly touching her hair.

Offering her an eye-crinkle of a smile, he smoothly placed a hand around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Sakura tightly squeezed him back, placing a chaste kiss against his neck. A warmth rose within his heart as he held her, reminding him all the more how much he wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life.

Should he ask her now?

Gently letting her go from his arms, he nervously placed his hands within his pockets, fumbling the ring in his left between his fingers as his heartbeat skipped a beat. He took a deep breath and tried to stand up straight in hopes he would find more confidence.

He can do this. He needed to do this.

"S-Sakura," he stammered, inwardly grimacing at already sounding like a stuttering idiot.

Turning towards him, she tilted her head curiously as she noticed his usually rigid posture. "Yes, Kashi-kun?"

Taking her hand, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to recite what he had been practicing for weeks now, but as he stared into her eyes, for the life of him, he couldn't remember even one word of it. Butterflies flipped around in his stomach as he stood there completely drawing a blank. "Um… I…"

"Is something the matter?" she asked in concern.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that," he reassured her. "I-I just, um, wanted to say that…"

She stared at him with a raised brow.

"That…" He worriedly glanced down at their joined hands. This was not how he wanted to start proposing to her. Awkwardly patting her hand, he directed her to sit down on one of the balcony's lounge chairs before rushing to say, "That… I'll be right back. I'll go check on the pizza. Want anything to drink? It's kind of cool, but hot outside. How about some water? I'll get us some water."

He immediately disappeared into the apartment about as fast as his legs could carry him. Slapping his forehead in distress once he was inside, he grumbled aloud.

"Real smooth, Hatake," he mumbled to himself.

If he was really going to do this tonight, he needed to pull himself together. Glancing at his colorful bookshelf in the living room, he sighed at now suddenly remembering what he wanted to say. "Just perfect," he dryly added aloud.

Stretching out the muscles in his arms and taking another deep breath, he felt that he calmed his nerves down enough to give it another try this time. All he needed to do what just speak from the heart. Tell her how much she meant to him over the years. Tell her how much she helped pull him out of the self imposed guilt he had carried with him throughout most of his life from the past. Tell her how she made him want to start living in the future… a future that he wanted to share with her.

With that thought in mind, he took in another breath before marching back out into the balcony with new found determination.

Glancing to his hands in confusion, Sakura asked, "Um… where's the water?"

He stopped in his tracks like a deer in headlights, lowly chuckling as he scratched the back of his hair. "Oh, uh… Be right back."

Retracing his steps back through the door, his shoulders slumped as he went into the kitchen. How could he have forgotten the excuse he used to suddenly leave?

"God help me," he muttered.

After checking the pizza and grabbing two glasses of water, he went back outside and prayed she didn't ask why he forgot in the first place. Luckily she didn't, and they carried on with some general conversation before they heard the timer going off signaling that their creation was done. Although he was disappointed in himself that he ended up not proposing yet, he figured the good of it was having more time to mentally prepare himself to get the words just right.

Grabbing two colorful red oven mittens, Kakashi carefully opened the oven to find a pretty tasty looking golden pizza bubbling nicely on the rack. Reaching for it, he stopped. "Oh wait, how should we get this out?" he asked.

Sakura hovered behind him, peeking around his arm. "Oh, um… shoot. I didn't think about that not baking it on a pan. Maybe let's just pull the rack out?"

Having her stand back, he pulled the oven door down a little wider and began to tug at the edge of the metal rack. It was working well until he was forced to tilt it upwards to lift it from the metal rails, causing the whole pizza to slide backwards.

Kakashi held his breath as it fell to the second rack below.

"Where do you keep your cookie sheet?" Sakura asked. "Maybe we can just slide it on there."

"Ah, good idea. It's in that bottom cabinet near where the measure cups are."

Once he had the pan, he took a fork and slowly pulled it towards the edge to fall on the pan below with success. Letting it cool on the counter for a few minutes, they cut it into pieces and divided it between them.

Taking their plates into the living room and placing them on the coffee table for a moment, Sakura popped in the movie she brought into the VCR as Kakashi refilled their cups from earlier with fresh water and ice.

Settling down on the couch, Kakashi raised one of his slices towards his mouth only to have all the toppings slide off into his plate. He sighed as he stared at his piece that was now covered in just sauce and some stringy cheese now. Feeling bummed for Sakura that their pizza wasn't perfect, he looked up in surprise to find her giggling.

"Oh no!" she laughed in good humor. "I guess maybe we put too many toppings on it? Or perhaps there isn't enough cheese?" she wondered aloud.

"Well you did put most of it in my hair," he jested. Taking a bite, he picked a few of the fallen toppings with his fingers and popped them in his mouth. "Still tastes pretty good though."

"We'll figure it out next time," she said with smile.

Watching her take a seat beside him, he felt relieved that she wasn't even remotely upset about it.

"Sooo," Sakura began to say as she clicked the television on with the remote. "I figured a cheesy romance movie would be perfect with our cheesy pizza."

He smiled in amusement. "Oh, yeah?"

"Ino and Hinata recommended it, so it should be pretty good I think."

A romantic movie… he had high hopes that maybe it would help set the mood for him to finally ask her to marry him. Given it was over an hour long, he'll at least have some time to think about exactly how he was going to do it. He only caught a few glimpses here and there of what was actually happening in the story since his mind was elsewhere, but it seemed decent enough and she seemed to enjoy it so far.

Letting her lie against his chest to watch the rest of the film after they finished eating, he tensed up when he saw the one of the main characters propose in the movie, fluttering his nerves and tying his stomach in knots all damn over again. Sneaking a glance towards her, she didn't seem to notice his pounding heart within chest for a few seconds as she awed happily at the screen.

Taking in a silent breath, he tried to get a grip on himself. He felt silly getting so worked up over something so… _important_? He sighed. He couldn't lie to himself that it wasn't to make himself feel better. Slouching slightly against the couch in wanting to mentally berate himself, he shook his head.

_Stop it. Focus. You can do this._

Thinking about what he should do, he pondered about maybe taking her back out in balcony again for atmospheric sake since his apartment rather cramped and not exactly special. Or actually he liked the idea of going up on the roof which they would sometimes do to go watch the stars. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. They could do that after the movie, but he had to hope that it wasn't cloudy tonight. Glancing towards the darkened blinds over windows, he couldn't really tell from here.

Before he knew it, he looked up to find that the credits were rolling. The movie was over… and while his nerves were on fire, he took all this time during the movie to psyche himself up to find the confidence to follow through with what he's wanted to ask since what felt like forever ago. He didn't want her to go home tonight before asking her to be his wife.

Feeling something strangely wet, he looked down to find Sakura burying her face into his shirt. Her shoulders shook slightly, making him fearful that something was terribly wrong.

Picking herself up with her elbows, her face was red as she sniffled. Wiping away her tears, she stared at him in confusion. "You didn't find it sad?" her voice cracked.

He froze. "W-what?"

She sighed in disappointment before sitting up all the way. "They died! How can you have such a heart of steel?"

Kakashi glanced back at the credits which did have rather sad sounding music playing in the background. _Shit. They did?_ Blankly staring at her, he blundered out, "Oh… well, of course it's sad."

He slumped as he watched her get up and walk towards the bathroom, shutting the door tight with a sound of a lock. Wringing his hands in his hair, he felt like the world really must be against him. Now she was upset and wasn't entirely sure if it was because he seemed like an emotionless robot instead of comforting her. He should have been paying attention… but he thought this was a soapy romantic movie?!

Sitting up from the couch, he walked over to the television and turned it off. Picking up the box the video and came in, he flipped over the back to read the summary. "Watch as two people find love amidst a war and then…" He sighed. "Tragedy strikes."

His expression deadpanned.

Dropping the box on the floor, he wondered what the hell he could do to try and save this night. Hanging his head low, he supposed that it just wasn't meant to be tonight. Yet again he managed to pick an awful day trying to propose to her without trying. Reaching within his pocket to feel the ring, he stood still in disbelief that it wasn't there.

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered aloud as he searched his other pocket. Pulling them both inside out, there was absolutely nothing there.

He seriously couldn't believe his luck. Even if he had wanted to go through with it like he had planned, he wouldn't have gotten very far without the damn ring.

Frantically pulling up one of the cushions in the couch to search, he immediately dropped it back down when he heard the bathroom door unlock and open. Trying to look casual, he looked up to her and said, "Um…"

"I'm sorry," Sakura suddenly apologized. "I guess I kind of felt embarrassed about crying at a lame movie… I didn't mean to be upset at you or anything. I'm not… I just… feel silly."

Sighing, he motioned her to come. "It's not silly at all, Sakura. Trust me, I've shed a few tears before at a movie… and I'll even admit a few books."

Stepping into his arms as he pulled her into a hug, she looked up with a surprised look. "Oh, you have? Like what?"

He sighed, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Well, there was this animated one… I was just, I don't know, I didn't expect the lion to fall down to his death and then this little cub-" His cheeks suddenly grew warm. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Well, you know what it doesn't matter, but fact is it's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone does at one thing or another. It just means that you enjoyed it and that's what's most important. Don't be afraid to cry around me. It doesn't make me think any less of you, it makes me admire you all the more. I'll always love you no matter what."

Smiling, she reached up and gave him a thoughtful kiss. "You're too good to me sometimes, you know that, right?"

Kakashi hummed, kissing her cheek. "I think it's the other way around."

After giving him one last kiss, she pulled back and happily sat down on the couch in good sprits again. "Hey, how about we watch something else that's-" She suddenly stopped mid-sentience, sitting up for a moment to look at something that was under her. Pulling out a golden diamond ring, she glanced up in confusion. "What's this?"

His face drained.

This could not be happening. He wanted to pinch his arm to make sure this was real, but was too terrified to move. How in the hell was he going to explain what it was and where it came from? Now the surprise of wanting to ask was ruined… and his idea of doing something heartfelt and romantic was now gone out the window too. He felt obligated to ask her right now, but the moment wasn't right. She just cried like minutes ago. But what else could he really do?

Kakashi stammered, "T-That's just, um… well."

There was no way out of this. He couldn't lie and tell her it was something else. It was either now or never. Taking the seat next to her, he swallowed down his nerves and sighed before uttering out, "Sakura, I'm sorry. This isn't how I imagined doing it, but I don't know what else to say. I've been carrying that damn thing for nearly a month now and I've been trying to ask you to marry me almost every day, but either one thing goes wrong or another. Look, I love you more than anything else in this world and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will… you marry me?"

Her cheeks were growing a bright red and her mouth fell slightly open in disbelief, slowly looking between him and ring. The seconds of silence that stretch between them felt like a year. No, more like an eternity.

Uncomfortably looking away feeling his heart drop in his gut, he figured that he must have really blown it. Maybe it was too soon to ask? Most couples waited a couple years before tying the knot, but he had just felt so sure about it, especially after what they've already gone through in the war. For shinobi, the time you had on this Earth was just too unpredictable. Life can be far too short… and he knew that better more than anyone.

"O-Of course I'll marry you."

Listening the words that he'd longed to hear for so long now, he looked up in disbelief, softly whispering, "W-What?"

"I'll marry you," she repeated, this time with a bit more confidence.

"…Really?"

"Yes."

"…Seriously?"

She smacked his chest. "Yes! Kakashi," she laughed. Wiping at the edge of her eyes that were becoming watery, she sniffed. "I swear to God I don't usually cry this much in a single day."

He smiled as he took the ring from her grasp, shakily pulling out her left hand before extending out one of her fingers. Feeling even more embarrassed that his hand wouldn't stop trembling, he gently placed the ring on, kissing her hand once he was finished. "It's okay, I swear I'm usually not this nervous."

They hugged and didn't let go for a long time. Everything that he had tried to practice and be even remotely like he pictured in his head didn't happen whatsoever, but he couldn't find himself to care as much since he couldn't seem to stop smiling now. There was so much he still wanted to say, but felt he could wait just a little while longer as he continued to hold her. He couldn't wait to start their new life together.

_The End_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> You know one of my favorite kind of KakaSaku is usually riddled with cheesy-ness. :p I seem to can't help myself.

This little story is for Raposaselada's KakaSaku Pizza Giveaway on tumblr based on a pizza and movie night prompt. There are so many things on my desktop that I'm almost finished with (it's frustrating), but I've been having a hard time creative wise doing so and really wanted to give this challenge a go to at least try and put something together.

Thanks for reading and I hope yall enjoyed it. This is unbetaed and typed up after a long grumbling weekend, so apologizes for any mistakes. ]


	54. A Light So Dim

**A Light So Dim**

Sakura grumbled as she slowly lifted herself up by the elbows on her bed. Fighting back a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and struggled to adjust to the dark surroundings around her. Noticing a bright orange light dancing along the walls with the shadows of her apartment's window, she sat up a little more in wondering what on Earth it was. Glancing to her clock, it was only four in the morning. It should still be completely dark outside.

Swinging her feet over the edge of her bed, she sleepily stumbled over to her window. Her mouth fell open in horror realizing the light was cause by a building being consumed by fire across the street. Immediately moving to grab her robe and slippers, she slid open her window and bolted out into the street where a large crowd had started to gather. In the front there was a large line of people with buckets of water desperately trying to put out the flames along with a couple of shinobi who were adept with water jutsus.

Wanting to help in anyway that she could, she saw a few people huddled along the side of the road with smudges of black along their faces and clothes. There were a few people she recognized as medic-nin's examining them. Wanting to see if she could also help, she froze in her steps when she heard someone say in a crying voice, "H-He's still in there! Kakashi never came back out."

Her heart dropped as a wave a fear washed over her. Spotting her Shishou through the crowd, Sakura ran to the front lines and frantically asked if that was really the case.

Tsunade regretfully nodded. "He was helping us rescue the few people that were left inside. He's been in there way too long… and the fire is too dangerous for us to go inside and check for sure. Sakura, I'm sorry but we can't."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "No! We have to do something!"

"We're hoping to get a few more water users here to help that live on the other side of the village. They are coming here fast as they can. Once we have a handle on it, we'll certainly-"

"There's no time for that!" Sakura spat. Staring to move towards the building, Tsunade grabbed her arm. Forcefully twisting away, she yelled, "I'm going!"

"Sakura!"

Immediately running towards the burning building without another word, she heard several people call out her name telling her not to go. There was no way that she couldn't. Not if there was a chance he was still inside and alive. She would never forgive herself if she didn't try to save someone who had saved her countless times without ever asking for a thank you.

Jumping along the wall, she searched for a window that hadn't been completely consumed by flames yet. Pulling the very top of her shirt up and over her nose, she took in a deep breath before jumping inside. Fire was all around her as she stepped through the burning apartment. The intense heat was already making her sweat with the mere few seconds she stood there.

Looking for a way around, she saw an opening through a fallen wall that went towards the building's main hallway. Swallowing down her nerves, she pressed forward and desperately searched for any sign of a place where he could possibly be. Being met with only with more flames, she backed out the way she came through the window and looked for a higher floor to enter.

Running several stories up, she found a broken window that led into a small bathroom. After shrugging off her robe, she wrapped it around her fist to get rid a few more shards of glass that still remained around the edges. Once inside, she felt the back of the door and found it to be only slightly warm.

Opening it slowly at first, she ran down a short hallway to find one of the walls of the living room quickly being consumed by flames. Just beyond that she could see the entire floor of the kitchen was already engulfed. Jogging towards the front door which led out into the main hall, a loud groan sounded as she felt the floor strangely shift. Before she had a chance to move, the floor had suddenly given way beneath her feet.

Screaming as she fell backwards, she slammed hard into the floor below which knocked the wind out of her. Several wooden boards fell on top of her from above, cutting the sides of her arms as she braced herself. Moving the debris out of the way from her body, she saw a large gaping hole of where she had fallen through. Finding herself inside of a different apartment, she quickly stood up as she saw flames spread across the entire room.

Grabbing her shirt back over the top of her mouth, she darted through the open front door that led into a large hallway. Sensing a small source of charka below, she ran through the hall and suddenly stopped at the edge of a large opening where the floor had caved in. Looking down, she gasped in surprise from seeing a lone crumpled hand sticking out beneath a large beam.

Jumping below, the flames that raged along the broken edges of the tattered ceiling licked at her fingertips as she pushed through to drop below. Using her chakra strength, she easily picked up the fallen beam and carefully placed it to the side. Feeling relieved that she had found Kakashi, that relief only lasted for a moment until she saw a small pool of blood beneath his head.

"K-Kakashi," her voice cracked out. Kneeling beside him, tears blurred her vision as she checked his pulse. It was still there, but very weak. Wiping her eyes with new determination, she carefully picked him up in her arms and evenly applied her chakra between her hands to handle his size. About to jump back through the ceiling, a large crack echoed around them as a large beam suddenly fell towards them.

Having no where to jump that wasn't already consumed in fire, she fell with Kakashi in her arms towards the floor. Laying him down beneath her just as the beam slammed into her back, she cried out in pain before holding back the remaining weight with one of her hands. Using her other hand to hover above Kakashi's chest, her arms trembled the more she lost focus on her chakra against the sharp throbbing pain she felt along her spine.

Looking towards his sleeping face that was a few mere inches away, she watched as her tears fell towards his mask. Never in her life had she ever felt so scared than right now.

"K-Kakashi," she choked out, hoping by some miracle that her words alone would stir him awake. "Kakashi…"

With no response, her tears increased as she broke out into a quiet sob. Feeling the entire building sway and groan for a few seconds as another loud crack sounded in the distance, she was starting to feel lightheaded.

"You can do this," she murmured to herself. "Get up."

Mustering a feat of strength to her fingertips, she finally pushed the heavy beam off to the side. Shielding against his chest as embers rained around them from the sudden movement, she coughed and painfully picked herself up with him in her arms once again. Jumping to the level above, she gritted her teeth against the pain she felt with each hurried step.

Panicking as she heard several cracks of wood around them sound at once, the entire ceiling and everything above it began to tumble down. Dodging between fallen bricks, broken furniture and appliances, she ran as fast as she could to the end of the hall and crashed through a large window. Catching herself along the wall of the building across from them, she ran towards the tiled rooftop and finally fell to her knees with Kakashi by her side.

Tearing away his mask, she swallowed hard as she examined his head and neck. Tilting his head to the side, she saw a large gash hidden within his silver hair which was now partly stained in red. Using her chakra to try and mend the wound inside and out, she prayed that she wasn't too late.

Glancing across to the burning apartment complex as it suddenly collapsed, she took in a shaking breath thanking the Gods that they at least made it out this far. Fighting back the burn within her throat, she tried to stop herself from crying once more. She needed to focus. She could cry all she wanted to when this was all over. Now wasn't the time.

But it was hard not to. Staring at her former sensei with trembling hands, she was so scared to lose the very man she had slowly fallen in love with through the years. She knew better as a shinobi to know that time was never on your side. It could be taken away from you in an instant. She took their time together for granted. She couldn't understand why she felt so apprehensive and nervous in wanting to confess her feelings to him after all this time, but she always decided not to for one reason or another. Now she was terrified that she was never going to get the chance to.

Nearly out of charka, she slowly slumped beside him as she placed a hand over his heart. Moving towards his exposed lips, she stole a kiss as the world around her slowly began to grow dark.

She hoped it was enough.

_The End_

* * *

><p>This was written for an Ask I was sent for a prompt on Tumblr by kakasaku-yay. They wanted a "a kakasaku fic where Kakashi is kidnapped and Sakura is sent out to save him" but most of the ideas I had with that required something a bit longer which would prob stretch into something more than 4k. So I ran with the latter part of her saving him and came up with this random thing.<p>

Thanks for reading :)


	55. The Last of Us

**The Last of Us**

Startled awake from hearing a loud clack, Sakura bolted up from her bed to find that her window had been forced open. Grabbing a shuriken that was lying on her nightstand, her body relaxed when she saw a familiar silhouette in the moonlit shadows.

"Kakashi?" she hesitantly spoke aloud.

Squinting her green eyes as he flicked on the lights in her room, she let out a sleepy yawn before asking why he was barging inside her apartment at this hour, but then fell silent at seeing a large amount of blood stained across his clothes.

Immediately getting up from her bed in fear that he was seriously hurt, he held up a hand to stop her before she could touch him. "It's not mine," he evenly murmured. "I'm okay."

His hand slowly melted to his side as he looked in concern towards the window as a light breeze shifted the curtains. After a moment he seemed to relax, but looked towards the floor in deep thought.

Interlacing her fingers together, Sakura didn't feel any easier from the faint grim look etched across his partially masked face. He seemed more despondent than his usual self.

"Kakashi, what happened?" she softly asked.

Shaking his head from his lingering thoughts, he finally looked up to her and replied, "Sorry, we really don't have time. Get dressed and grab your gear. We need to leave the village as soon as possible."

"But-"

"_Sakura_," he sharply cut in. His lone eye softened in regret at his harsh tone. "Please trust me on this."

Taken aback at first, she knew something must be terribly wrong given how usually calm and collected he was even in a battle. Staring at the deep crimson across his hands and flak jacket, her mind rushed to thoughts of what could have happened. Had they been attacked? Was the entire village evacuating right now? It was unlike him not to discuss the situation. Noticing that he was staring at her, she realized that he was waiting for her to confirm that she was coming. Despite all the questions she had, she did trust him with her life. Their years together as teammates proved that much.

Once she nodded, he left the room. She got dressed as fast as she could but froze when she heard a distant scream outside. Running to the window, she poked her head out and gasped at seeing a large fire in the distance between several buildings. In the center of it was the Hokage Tower. Dread washed over her.

Running out into the living room, she found Kakashi quickly searching through her kitchen's cabinets. "Kakashi, the tower's on fire!" she blurted out.

Looking down into his bag for a moment, he hummed. "I know. I was just there."

"Why didn't you tell me? We need to go help! It's out of control."

"It's too late for that," he faintly replied. Lifting up his backpack around his shoulders, he headed towards the door and motioned her to follow. "Sakura, we need to leave."

Stunned, her heart sank as she couldn't believe the lack of concerned words out of his mouth. This man always put duty and the village before anything else. How could he want to abandon the very people they were sworn to protect? It didn't make any sense. What the hell was going on?

Hearing more screams in the distance, she grumbled and ran back into her room to grab her bag that she usually took on missions. Jumping out of her window, she landed on her balcony's railing before ascending towards the rooftop. Already making up her mind, she headed in the direction of the blaze hoping to not just help, but find answers. But before she had a chance to get too far, she had been strongly grabbed back by her arm.

"Sakura," Kakashi pleaded. "Please just _trust_ me. There isn't anything we can do."

Yanking her hand away, she took a step back and looked hurt. "Look, I don't understand what's going on but I'm not a coward," she spat. "I can't just look the other way when people's lives are endangered. Not only am I a medic, but that's not what a shinobi does, or have you forgotten, _Sensei_?"

Running back towards the tower from rooftop to rooftop, she ignored his desperate warnings for her to stop. Hurt welled up inside her heart with each step she took, feeling betrayed and let down by the one person she cared for more than she wanted to admit. Increasing her speed, the closer she came towards the fires, the louder the screams were. Dropping down into the pebbled streets, she could see people were frantically running up ahead. Quickly moving towards them, her steps cautiously slowed until she realized what was happening before her.

Tears immediately stung her eyes and her stomach twisted as she stood in horror. People were tearing each other apart with just their bare teeth and hands, devouring all that they could. Blood filled the streets wherever she looked. Once the smell of death hit her senses, she held a hand against her mouth and nearly retched.

Never in her life had she ever seen something like this. As a shinobi she had seen her fair share of death, even more so as a medic, but nothing like this.

Nothing.

Women, children, men… Jouin and other shinobi alike. Some were people that she knew and had talked to not even a day before, but everyone seemed to have all lost their damn minds. Those who were being attacked and caught screamed in gut wrenching terror as they watched themselves being eaten alive and torn apart. It wasn't long before they fell quiet once they took their last breath.

Feeling light headed, Sakura knelt down towards the ground and steadied her breath. Her body shook and she couldn't understand why she couldn't stop. Feeling something grab her back, Sakura twisted around and stumbled backwards as a man with strange veined skin and white eyes rushed forward tried to pull her by the neck of her shirt. He strained to bite at her skin before she summoned the chakra to punch him back into an empty market stand.

The loud commotion immediately trigged the surrounding people to run towards her in an instant. Frantically rising to her feet, she slipped once before heading into an amber glowing alleyway. A strong heat washed over her as she passed tall flames of the buildings around her. Jumping to the top of a building that was still clear, she turned in surprise to find that several people were still chasing after her even up on the rooftops.

Kicking several of them down to the streets below, she raised her hand to punch the next but froze. Yellow hair and grayed over dull blue eyes met her gaze.

"N-Naruto?" her voice cracked in disbelief.

Fear shot through her veins as he grabbed her throat with an icy touch, throwing her backwards towards roof. The tiles around them cracked and broke apart which caused them both to slide and fall towards the earth below. Landing hard on her back, Sakura had lost her breath for a moment as she failed to summon to strength to hold him back.

A sound of what seemed like a thousand birds rang through the air, followed by a bright light which appeared through Naruto's chest. In an instant, he became lifeless and fell beside her with a thud. His eyes remained opened, staring off into the deep night's sky above. The fear she had felt quickly was replaced with anguish.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she blinked. Her breath hitched as her throat burned. Looking up to Kakashi who kneeled beside her, he placed a shaken hand over the boy's eyes and closed them.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm really sorry," Kakashi strained out.

Everything was a blur as people began to drop down beside them and come from the back alleyway. Pulling her into his arms without sparing another moment, Kakashi leapt with all his strength fast as he could across the village and over the gates.

Eventually she asked to be let down, wanting to walk on her feet and not burden him anymore than she already had. The pair ran through the dark forest, taking cover within the trees and didn't stop to rest until hours later once dawn greeted them. Finding a large tree with wooden boarding encircling the thick trunk, the area was most likely used as an old wildlife lookout spot. Taking opposite sides of the tree, they hadn't spoken a word since they had fled the village.

Staring at her feet as she dangled them over the edge, the happy chirps of birds stirring awake made her feel empty inside. She still couldn't believe it. Her best friend was dead along with countless others. While she still didn't understand why or how, what she hoped for most was that she would just wake up from this never ending nightmare. But as the sun continued to spread over the horizon, the warmth of its rays reached her skin. The longer she sat there and listened to the faint rustling wind around them, the more reality set in.

This was real.

Glancing quietly back to Kakashi around the trunk of the tree, he seemed to be staring at his hands which were still dirtied with dry blood. After a long moment, he buried himself within his arms over his knees. Seeing him begin to slightly shake, she moved on her knees and sat beside him in concern.

Placing a gentle hand on his back, she said, "Kakashi…?"

He wouldn't look at her.

"…K-Kakashi."

After a long silence he finally picked up his head, but continued to look away into the distant forest as the sun rose over the horizon. Moving slightly closer, she could tell the side of his face above his mask seemed drained with color. Attempting to speak, he choked on his words before placing the back of hand over his eyes, weakly clenching his fist. His covered lips broke into a muffled sob.

Sakura didn't think her heart could manage breaking anymore than it already had in a matter of hours, but it did in that very moment. Reaching her arms around him, she hugged his back as she cried with him. She didn't have any idea where they would go from here, but they needed to find a way to keep surviving.

Together.

_The End  
><em>

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> First I just want to say bless the Anon for suggesting a prompt based on one of my favorite video games of all time (The Last of Us). I can't say I've ever thought of a Naruto zombie-pocalypse before. ^_^

Also in thinking about the end, it's not often we see men cry. They tend to get shamed for doing so in our society, but every person has their breaking point and doesn't make them any less of a person no matter what your gender. It makes them human.

Thanks for reading~ ]


	56. The Night before Christmas

**The Night before Christmas**

Sakura sighed, biding her time with her drink in hand as she stared out towards the snow covered village of Konoha. Running around playing hostess for most of the night, she barely had had a moment to enjoy the party she helped put together. It was the first time their village ever had hosted anything this large before, inviting all the alliance leaders and people who helped play a big role in ending the Fourth Shinobi War.

Finally deciding to head back towards the party, she opened a door and stepped into a large room abuzz people talking and dancing to festive music. Glancing across the crowd, she had to admit it was quite the sight to see - especially with poor Kakashi stuck politely making conversations with their guests for most of the night. He still wasn't used to his role as their Sixth Hokage, but he always gave his best.

Her green eyes caught his as he briefly turned away from his current conversation, slyly making a hanging noose gesture as he pretended to stretch. Narrowing an unamused glare at him, she sighed and placed her drink down on a nearby table.

Putting her best smile on, she approached the circle and lightly tapped the silver haired man's shoulder. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama. Could I steal you away for a moment? We have a slight problem."

"Of course," Kakashi replied, offering an apologetic bow to his group before following Sakura across the room. She led them out into a large empty hallway. Once the door was closed behind them, he sighed and removed his hat. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass, he sighed. "I need a drink."

"You have one in your hand," she replied.

He placed it on the window sill with a slam. "_Stronger_."

She sighed, holding back a laugh as he started to quietly bang his head against the glass. "Kakashi, it can't be all that bad."

"All I'm going to say is that now I know why Tsunade gifted me a good portion of her sake stash before she resigned."

"She was too lazy to move most of it out of the office."

Shooting her a glare, he stepped back and admired the snow that slowly fell. Suddenly handing her his large Hokage hat, he said, "Here, you go out there in my place then."

She quirked a brow. "I think they are going to notice."

"We don't know until we try," he playfully whined.

She lightheartedly smacked his arm. "Why don't you just pass it to the one person who wants it most of all?" she asked, both knowing all too well a certain blonde haired hero of their village who wanted nothing more.

He hummed with a hidden smile beneath his mask. "In due time… by the way, I don't think I told you thank you yet. You did a really good job tonight."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

He waved his hand, shaking his head. "Ah, when it's just us, please just call me Kakashi."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," she said with an impish smiled, knowing he hated being referred in that honorific as well.

He sighed. "You're cruel, you know."

"Just showing respect for the elderly," she teased. Kakashi lightly jabbed her side in retaliation for her little jest. She laughed until she happened to look up at what they were currently standing under.

Following her line of sight, he let out a short laugh at the hanging mistletoe above them. "Don't tell me you're afraid to kiss an old man."

Her cheeks immediately flushed a faint pink. "No!"

"Ah, so you have no problem kissing me then? Well, come here," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "We shouldn't break tradition."

Bracing a hand against his chest as he approached, her face could be best described as the color of a bright red strawberry. "That's not! I-I," she stuttered, not sure what she was trying to say. She couldn't have pictured him ever actually agreeing to something as silly as this with her of all people. Just then, he gently kissed her forehead near her diamond shaped mark with masked lips.

"There," he said after he pulled back, lightly patting the top of her pink hair.

"Oh," she uttered, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Of course he never meant to really kiss her. Glancing to his eyes, he seemed to be smiling in such high amusement with her little embarrassing display.

Swearing that she heard him snicker, she immediately spat, "That's not a real kiss."

She regretted those challenging words as soon as she said them, but the look on his face completely made up for it. For once, his impassive mask behind the mask broke.

"Oh?" he questioned, acting like he hadn't heard right in trying to recover.

"Yes… it's... it's not a real kiss."

"I see… care to enlighten me what a real kiss is?"

"Fine," she simply answered, trying to look unfazed despite her racing heart that was about to burst from her chest. Figuring there was no turning back, she stepped closer. Why was it only until now did she notice his towering height compared to hers? She couldn't even reach him all the way.

Just then, he leaned more forward to close the remaining gap between them which gave her pause. Lifting a finger towards the edge of his mask, she realized her hands were somehow trembling. Why?

Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes and tugged his mask down past his chin. Sensing his warm lips hovering before hers, she didn't have time to second guess herself before feeling their lips connect. Brushing his fingertips against her soft cheek, every inch of her body felt electric as he deepened their kiss.

Noticing that something had fallen to her feet, the doors behind them suddenly opened, causing the both to jump back.

"Oh, there you are Hokage-sama. They are ready for the closing ceremonies," a young Jounin said.

"Okay, thanks," Kakashi quickly replied.

Everyone stood in a small awkward silence for a moment. "Sorry, I meant that they need you _now_… sir," the shinobi added. "They are waiting."

"Oh." Kakashi walked towards him before realizing he was missing his hat.

Sakura saw that it had somehow fallen on the floor. Picking it up, she handed it to him with warm cheeks. "Hokage-sama."

"Thanks, Haruno-san," he murmured. Placing it on his head he glanced at her before taking a step.

"H-Hokage-sama," she called out.

"Y-Yes?" he asked.

"Your mask…"

Kakashi snatched a hand to his face in surprise that he had completely forgotten about it. He was blushing so hard and the shock clearly etched across his face was beyond priceless. It was a no wonder why the young shinobi was staring so hard in silence.

Sakura fought back a smile. Not only did she have their kiss forever burn into her memory, but having the chance to see his face on top of that was more than enough to make her year. She always figured he was handsome, but that endearing look on his face was something quite special to say at the very least.

Once he was finished adjusting his mask, she added, "And your hat is on backwards."

He deadpanned, fixing his other fashion faux pas. "Anything else?"

"No… Hokage-sama."

With one last look, the two men exited into the main room. Pressing a hand to her tingling lips once she was alone, she couldn't have ever imagined kissing her former sensei like that. It was so brief though… now all she wanted to do was kiss him again and the idea made her stomach flutter with a bashful grin.

It seemed like such a crazy thought. Now the question was if he wanted to as much as she did? Or was he simply calling her bluff? Glancing to his drink that was still left on the window sill, she grabbed it and joined the crowded room where Kakashi had already begun making a speech.

The rest of the night was hard to get through without wanting to constantly look in his direction. The only moment when their eyes happened to meet at the same time, she felt her heart tightened and her cheeks warm. Her friends, namely Ino, kept asking if she was hiding something, but she played none the wiser. Telling anyone that she had just kissed their Hokage, much less seen his face would be the most scandalous gossip that would circle around the village for months, if not for most of the upcoming New Year.

By the time she helped finish cleaning off the tables and sweep once everyone had left for the night, it was almost two in the morning. Stepping out into the thick snow, she recognized Kakashi's voice as he finished taking out the last of the trash outside in the back. Once he saw her, he wished everyone a good night before jogging her way.

Seeing that he had replaced his Hokage outfit with a casual hooded jacket with his usual mask, it felt kind of strange seeing him in just regular clothes. It was a rare sight.

Noticing her stare, he whispered the obvious. "I changed."

"Ah, thanks for clearing that up. I wasn't sure who you were at first," she dryly replied.

"Ha," he playfully scoffed. "It was the only way the advisers would let me help cleanup if I wasn't wearing it. Not that I want to anyway. Something about I need to set an example of… something yada yada something. I kind of stopped paying attention after awhile. They would have preferred if I had gone home."

Smiling, she teased, "You should respect your elders."

"Like you?"

"Exactly, Kakashi-sensei."

He sighed in defeat. "Just Kakashi."

Silence fell between them as the falling snow crunched between their steps. How long were they going to wait before they talked about what happened earlier? Staring at their shifting shadows as the passed by a row of amber colored street lamps, she took in a breath. "About… um..."

"Ah, before I forget," he interrupted. He shuffled inside his pockets before finding a small wrapped gift. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

Surprised, she stopped in her tracks. "Oh, you didn't have to get me anything."

"You tell me that every year," he replied with a hidden smile. "You always come by on Christmas with food, so it's the least I can do."

Placing a small poorly wrapped crumpled gift in her hands, she laughed as she squeezed it twice. Whatever it was, it was soft. "I see you wrapped it yourself."

"Damn right."

Rolling her eyes, she tore the colorful paper apart. Pulling out a soft knitted fabric, she stretched out the folded material to reveal a scarf. "Oh, thank you! This is perfect. Wait, you didn't get this because I made fun of you last year in all those pictures with Gai I saw as Genin wearing fashionable scarves," she said with narrowed eyes.

He raised his hands in defense. "I would never hold a grudge for that long, Sakura-chan."

"Liar."

Saying nothing, he took it from her hands and gently wrapped it around her neck. His fingertips smoothed over the tasseled ends before gently pulling her forward. Her heart nearly burst when he leaned down and removed his mask in one swift motion, kissing her.

Unlike their last, there was no hurry as he gently kissed her once, then twice with more certainty. Clenching his jacket with her hands, she kissed him a third time before he could dare move away.

She still didn't have any idea what to say, and perhaps he didn't know either once they pulled back. What did this all mean? How were things going to change between them now? There were so many questions she wasn't sure how to even begin to answer.

Pressing her head against his chest as he held her in a warm embrace, she supposed they had time to figure this out together. But for now, she was happy to stay like this. At least for a little while longer.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi," she whispered.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Inspired from a prompt by xitneverends7 on Tumblr. I guess I'd describe this as silly fluffy, cheesy goodness covered with snow. :p

Hope everyone has a great holiday! ]


	57. At Last

**At Last**

The first time he asked her to marry him, she flat out said no.

Of course she thought he had been joking, but it couldn't have been more further from the truth. He supposed asking her while they were covered in mud running on their way back to Konoha from a mission wasn't the most romantic or thought out plans he could have ever done, but when he had made up his mind he wanted to ask her.

The next time he asked her he was a little more prepared this time with a ring hidden within his palm as he nervously asked the question. Giving him a narrowed glance across their dinner they were having together, she still thought he was joking.

"No, Kakashi," she playfully said with a chuckle, waving the waitress over to offer them more wine.

Hiding his rejection behind his mask, he was too embarrassed to explain that he was serious. Maybe he should have shown her the ring before asking? Mentally he berated himself. It was obvious how terrible he was at romance despite reading about it from books for years. This was the first time he had ever been in a serious relationship with someone. It was one thing to read about it in a story, but to actually live it and do it? He still felt out of his element even after dating Sakura for nearly a year now. After a moment, he discreetly slipped the ring back inside his pocket once more as they continued their meal.

After their date had ended, he kissed her goodnight at her doorstep and went straight to the bar to drown his sorrows. Not only has he technically asked her twice, but was rejected each time. When he told this to Genma at the bar, never in his life had he see someone laugh so hard.

"It's not that funny," he mumbled, taking another hard gulp of his drink.

Genma was clutching the edge of the table as he was doubled over in tears from his laughter. When the Jounin finally could speak, he waved over Yamato to join them. The cycle of laughter only started again once he finished with his sad tale of trying to ask his girlfriend to marry him.

Yamato spit out his beer. "No wait, you're being serious?"

He sighed as Genma became hysterical again. When the wood user began to laugh as well, Kakashi stood up from his chair with a hard slam of his drink on the table. "Screw you both," he said flatly.

"W-Wait," Yamato called out, standing up to grab his shoulder. "Come back. I'm sorry for laughing, okay? Let us help you out." A small snicker in the distance caused Kakashi to sigh. "Shut up!" Yamato yelled at Genma. Once he had calmed down, he added, "Seriously, let's help."

Hands in pockets, the silver haired shinobi shrugged. "What do you suggest I do then?"

After an hour or two, Kakashi finally went back to his apartment and fell into bed actually feeling better about his situation. True to his friend's word, they helped him hatch out in what he hoped was a fool proof plan to ask her to marry him and for her to take it seriously. There was a small fear that she would still say no… and genuinely meant it.

When the big day had finally come, never had he felt more stressed and nervous in his life. He was beginning to doubt himself and wonder if he should even ask at all anymore. The possibly of a third rejection was the only thing making him pause. Sighing, he looked into the mirror and shook his head. There were far worse things he's experienced in his lifetime. This shouldn't be so hard…

"You got this!" an enthusiastic voice suddenly spoke, feeling a hardy slap on his back.

Looking at the reflection of his eternal rival with cheerful thumbs up on each hand, he replied with a small laugh. "Thanks, Gai."

Following him out into the living room which Yamato and Genma were waiting, they each wished him good luck.

"If this doesn't work, then you're just screwed, Hatake," Genma said in jest. "But I'm sure she'll say yes… maybe."

"Thanks," Kakashi evenly said with a sigh.

"You'll do fine," Yamato assured with a pat. "Okay, we better go before-"

There was a sudden knock.

Raising a single finger to his lips, Kakashi whispered for them to exit out his bedroom window. Each of the men waved as they quietly left. Taking in a deep breath, he took his time before opening the door.

Sakura was on the other side, beaming a smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping his mask down before drawing him into a kiss. "Hey there," she greeted.

"Hey, Sakura," he replied, trying to hide the nerves in his voice. Giving her another welcomed kiss, he let her go before opening the door and inviting her inside.

She took in a deep breath, smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen. "Why did you want to cook us dinner tonight?" she curiously asked. "We usually go out to that one restaurant we like on the weekends."

Seeing her approach the kitchen, he grabbed her hands and spun her around. "I got the food covered. It's ready, just needs to be served. Let me take you to your table, miss."

Quirking a brow as he led her to the balcony, he opened the double doors and watched as her mouth fell open. "What's all this?" she asked in wonderment. Stepping into the quiet moonlit balcony, there were hundreds of different colored flowers and white dotted lights intertwined between each which decorated the entire deck.

"Just a small surprise," he replied, gauging her reaction as she explored.

"Awe, this is very pretty. You did all this?" she said with a small smile as she touched a few of the flower's delicate petals. Each flower was one that she liked for one reason or another, having many favorites no thanks to Ino introducing her to many throughout her childhood with her clan's flower shop.

He shrugged with a mysterious grin, figuring he could tell her who all had helped him later. First he wanted to get a certain question out of the way…

Taking a breath, he pulled out a chair for her to take. "After you," he warmly said, letting her take a seat before kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back with some drinks… but… first I… I wanted to tell you something."

His cheeks drained as he felt his heart beat move a little faster. For a moment he thought he was going to be sick from this tight feeling in his stomach. It was probably a good idea he did this now than later after all. There was some debate when he should ask her, and it was decided he should do it right away to decrease his 'screw up' chances as Genma would fondly call it, hopefully being impressed and curious what was going on with the flowers.

Turning to her, his fingers lightly pulled at her wrist before intertwining his hands with hers. "I… just…"

Of course the small speech he had memorized had completely disappeared from his mind like a breeze to a candlelit fire. He closed his eyes. There is no reason how he can memorize hundreds of Jutsus and not a small speech of his feelings… he sighed, renewing his resolve.

"When I first fell in love with you, I never thought it could be possible you could ever feel the same. You're very kind, smart, sweet…. and stubborn," he added with a small teasing smile. "Before we got together, I used to think you'd… that we'd be happier that way. I just didn't think I could ever be good enough. That you deserve better than an aging man with a poor reading habit."

"Kakashi," she interjected.

"I know, I don't give myself enough credit," he continued with a sad smile. "But when I'm with you there's no other place I want to be… any doubts I used to have just seem like a dream now. I want to be with you forever, Sakura. Nothing would make me happier…"

Nervously bringing out the ring hidden inside his pocket, he dropped to one knee and kissed her hand. He placed the opened black box of the ring on the table since he was shaking too much. "Will you marry me?"

Her green eyes widened, perhaps in disbelief or shock. She glanced down at the ring, then to him. It was probably the longest five seconds of his life.

"I… I always thought you were kidding when you mentioned wanting to marry," she softly said.

"I… wasn't."

The seconds of silence stretched and she still hadn't said a yes or no. When her warm hand wiggled out of his, his heart dropped so far he was pretty sure it would never return. His worst fear was being realized right before his eyes. He loved her so much… and he thought that it would be enough. He didn't know any other way how to express it. Yet he had failed, once again.

Then he noticed that she was shielding her eyes, her fingers then moving to her mouth as she fought back a cry. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I want nothing more than to marry you. I just… I never thought you'd ever want to."

"B-But why would-"

Kakashi's question was cut short when she left her chair and pulled him into a tight hug, pushing them both back into the wooden deck below. Kissing her repeatedly and wiping her eyes, he grinned when they heard fireworks sound in the distance. She shot up and peeked over the side of the balcony, completely surprised at seeing splashes of color light up the night sky in the distance.

"What on Earth," she murmured, looking back at him with a smile that he didn't think he could ever forget.

Sitting up, he grabbed the box and lifted the ring out, easily slipping it on her left finger. "I'll always love you, Sakura. Always."

_The End_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Really wrote this on a whim. It's a rare thing to happen with me writing wise, so wanted to get it out even though I wanted to finish something else today.

I thought the song At Last by Etta James seemed rather perfect which inspired the title. Thanks for reading! And I hope everyone has a great New Year. ]


	58. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

Kakashi sighed as his eyes briefly met with a certain pink haired kunoichi across the room. When she quickly avoided his gaze, he tightened his grip around the present in his hands. His heart felt broken. He was so confused what was happening between them. It was safe to say that this past year had probably been the best he had ever experienced in his life and it was all thanks to her. Never had he opened his heart enough to even love someone as much as he had fallen for her... and he thought she had felt the same, but... just out of the blue she had been avoiding him for the past week now. It always seemed to be one excuse or another that she couldn't take a moment to talk with him. The worst part was that when they had last spoken, he had every intention in asking her to marry him but never found the right moment. Now she won't even look at him and he had no idea why.

Between missions he had spent most of the week trying to figure out what he could possibly done to upset her. They didn't have any fights… their relationship had been strong, or so he thought. It just didn't make any sense. One day they were together and the next they were not.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" a familiar voice happily greeted. "Glad you could make it."

Forcing an eye-crinkle of a smile, he nodded. "Happy birthday, Naruto."

The blonde smiled as he directed him towards the living room where they were going to bring out the cake soon. Leaving Naruto's present on a large table with the rest, he stuffed his hands within the comfort of his pockets and inwardly sighed. His heart dropped feeling the ring that he bought weeks before at the very bottom. Glancing to her again, he had caught her green eyes once more, but only for a brief moment before she turned away once again. At least she seemed to notice that he was here.

"You should go talk to her," someone murmured beside him.

Kakashi looked to Shikamaru for a moment who gave him a knowing look, muttering to himself something about women as he walked towards the kitchen entrance where a group was gathering. He supposed it probably seemed obvious that something was strained between him and his former student. Not that they had ever officially announced that they were seeing each other, but they were usually together when not on duty. Fidgeting with the ring inside his pocket, he felt like he could burst any moment if he didn't speak with her soon. Whatever was wrong… he wanted to fix it. How could he come this far and realize who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and not fight for the chance to?

Seeing the glow of candles between the kitchen's doors, he moved towards Sakura figuring it was either now or never. When she sensed him approaching, she began to excuse herself from who she was talking and started to move away. Discreetly catching her hand into his, he pulled her towards the back a few feet away from the others.

"Sakura," he sharply whispered. "What the hell is going on?"

Looking embarrassed, she took her hand away and stared down towards the floor. "I'm sorry... Kakashi... I just..."

"Did I do something?"

"Well yes… wait, no. Not exactly. It's not your fault... It's mine. Well, maybe both of us. I-I don't know."

"So you just decided to stop talking to me for a week on a whim," he argued.

"I didn't mean to," she sincerely replied as she met his eyes. "I just... I've been meaning to tell you something and I just wasn't sure how I should say it."

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, he took in a breath. There had been a small fear in the back of his mind that this was what it was all leading to ever since this started. "If you just wanted to end this... you should have just told me, Sakura."

"No!" she burst, biting her lip realizing how loud she was. A few glances looked their way before everyone noticed the cake was coming through the doors. As everyone's focus shifted from them to singing Happy Birthday, Sakura leaned closer to Kakashi and whispered, "That's the last thing I want..."

"I've wanted to ask you something for a long time now," Kakashi said with a weak sigh. "And now I'm not even sure if you'd even want to hear it, much less consider it."

"And I've wanted to tell you something too… and I kind of doubt you want to hear it either."

He sighed again, wondering what on earth she could be talking about. What did she need to tell him that took her a week of avoiding him to find the courage? Was she going to ask him to marry him too? He caught himself in sudden laugh from the thought.

Glaring from his short chuckle, she folded her arms and huffed. "This isn't funny. It's serious!"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking what would be the odds of you wanting to say what I want to tell… well ask you. That would be funny."

"There's _no_ way we want to say the same things. Trust me," she lowly replied.

"Okay… then how about you just tell me?"

Continued cheerful singing filled the short silence between them as she seemed to be struggling with finding the courage to do so. "How about we say what we've wanted to tell each other at the same time?" she suggested. "Ready…"

"I don't think-"

"Go!"

They both voiced aloud, "Will you marry me?" "I'm pregnant."

Stunned, they both stared at each other in shock. It wasn't until several seconds slipped by that they realized they had spoken right as the entire room fell silent the moment Naruto blew out his candles. As the puff of smoke from the candles faded into the air, it was clear by the stares in their direction that everyone else had heard too.

The look on Naruto's face turned from excitement to horror. "WHAT?!"

_The End_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Inspired by Anon request from the wilds of Tumblr: "Sakura and the gang gather for a birthday party for Naruto and Kakashi finally decides to open up to the gang that Sakura and he have been dating and he proposes. (Her surprise is she's 3 months pregnant!)"

Aha, I feel like I'm on this marriage kick. Now I kind of wonder what shenanigans they'd have for a baby shower and bachelor / bachelorette party.

Sakura would probably be miserable with morning sickness and Kakashi would be too worried about her and the baby to even enjoy a party. So I guess. :) And ugh, seriously Kakashi would be the greatest Dad. They'd be both awesome parents, no doubt.

Anyway! Thanks for reading and seriously sorry to Anon that I didn't get to this sooner. Appreciate your request and had fun with it! ]


	59. Old Flame

**Old Flame**

One day you wake up and realize what was, wasn't, and after all these years she knew that her heart really wasn't in it as much as she tried. And God, did she still try, but it hard to keep living this lie.

"Sakura?" a voice softly whispered beside her.

Faint chirps of birds could be heard outside just past the window over the bed, marking the beginning of a new day as dawn approached. A hand gently caressed her cheek as a tear escaped from her eyes. She never wanted him to see her like this. Every morning when she was here she tried to get through the guilt she felt from the night before. Sometimes crying would make her feel happier before he would wake up, but nothing could ever wipe away the pain she felt every time she went back home to where she belonged.

"I can't do this anymore," she murmured. "He's coming home today and I… I just…"

"…I know. It's okay… this is my fault. It's always been my fault."

But it wasn't okay and it was her fault for stealing that first kiss which sparked everything.

She felt another tear slip away before being pulled into warm arms. Never had she felt like this before with anyone but him and it was killing her. It's why she always came back, but she needed to figure out where to go from here. She had fallen in love with him and didn't know how to break away from the man she married and promised a family to. Her heart simply felt broken in two. She was a wife, a medic, and a mother, but above all else she was just a woman.

We only have this one life to find happiness, and that's what she wanted most of all – to be happy. It was how she managed to fall in love with her former sensei in the first place. She wanted him to be happy, too.

It just couldn't be with her.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Written for KakaSaku Valentine's Week on Tumblr which started this Monday! Overall I'm just amazed I wrote something short - dare I say like a real drabble, haha. Not sure if I'll manage to do any of the other themes, but we shall see! (also might be a bit late) ]


	60. Be Mine

**Be Mine  
><strong>

A light breeze lifted a small swirl of cherry blossoms into the air as a lone couple walked beside a flowing river illuminated by moonlight. Kakashi stole glances to the kunoichi beside him, nervously fidgeting within his pockets before he finally took her hand in his.

Sakura offered him a bashful smile, squeezing his interlaced fingers within her hand in approval. It was only their fifth date so far, but they were just taking things slow. The new feelings that stirred between were something quite new for them both. It was strange knowing someone for long as just a friend before something… just changed. She wasn't sure how, but was glad that it did. The amount of new things she discovered about him in just a few weeks said a lot. There was so much more to him than she could have ever realized… such as how nervous he tended to be around her lately. Always knowing him as a fearless leader and generally acted aloof most days, it was nice to see a different side to him.

He was nervously glancing to her again, beginning to fidget with his other hand still inside his other pocket.

"Um, so…" Kakashi began to speak. "I wanted to… well… talk to you about something."

Playfully nudging him with her arm, she said, "Yes, Kakashi?"

He steps slowed to a halt, still linking her fingers with his. "Um, well…" He took in a deep sigh, tentatively looking to her green eyes. "At the beginning I know we said we would see where things led… no commitments, but… I, well… I wanted to ask what… um, well…"

He fell silent seeming to be biting his lip beneath his mask.

"…Ask what?" she encouraged.

"Well, what do you… erm…" He fell silent again, looking like he was beginning to sweat. Her suspicions were right when he finally wiggled his hand away from hers which were becoming clammy. He took in another breath and awkwardly laughed which she only found all the more endearing.

Wiping a sleeve against his forehead, he sputtered out, "God, this should be hard to ask… I'm sorry."

She lightly laughed, poking the side of his rib. "Kakashi, you're cute when you're like this."

"Ah, am I?" he said with a chuckle, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. With one final sigh, he finally stuttered, "I-I just wanted to know… if you'd want to officially be together. L-like a… girlfriend."

He looked like he was about to die from mortification which only made her gently laugh. Taking his hands, she said, "Kakashi, you don't have to be so nervous. Of course I'd like that. I only want to date you and no one else."

Kakashi let a relieved sigh with a small smile. "I'm glad."

After a moment, he leaned in and stole a kiss which brought another smile to her lips. Never in her life had she ever smiled this much and this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> _*Throws self out a window from the feels* _ Ugh, I almost love nervous Kakashi as much as I love glasses Kakashi.

This is for the prompt Be Mine from KakaSaku V-Day Week on Tumblr. Thanks for reading! ]


	61. Secret Admirer

**Secret Admirer**

"So, anything new going on at the hospital?" Kakashi asked, idly stirring his cup of coffee. Finding no response after a minute, he stopped and sighed as he looked across the table. "Sakura?"

Her green eyes snapped to his. "Huh? Oh, sorry… what did you say?"

He lightly laughed. "Is something on your mind?"

"Oh, well… I don't know it's kind of embarrassing." Interlacing her fingers together, she fidgeted slightly looking torn.

They had become good friends over the years, but she still found herself hesitating to tell him. During their breakfasts they usually had on Fridays which marked the beginning of the weekend, they would talk about anything from old friends to current missions or troubles at work.

His usual slouch became less prominent as he sat more upright in his wooden chair, leaning a little closer. "Oh, now I really want to know."

With a bashful smile, she was about to respond when their waitress suddenly came to their table with a small bouquet of flowers. "Miss, someone left these up front for you."

"O-Oh," Sakura replied, taking the colorful arrangement. "Any idea who?"

The young woman shook her head. "No ma'am, I'm sorry."

Once the waitress disappeared after offering to get them anything else, Sakura sighed at the curious look Kakashi was giving her. Glancing at the tag attached to the flowers in hopes to find a clue, it said the same thing like all the others she's received before.

Kakashi lifted a finger and tugged at the string to read the small card. "From a secret admirer. _Oooh_." He wiggled his brows.

Glaring, she pouted slightly to hide her embarrassment as she placed the flowers down on the table. "I've been getting these everyday since the first of February."

"I'm kind of jealous," he teased. "No one ever sends me flowers. Just reports."

She rolled her eyes. "But you're the Hokage. Of course you get reports."

He sighed. "Don't remind me. Hopefully not for much longer before Naruto is ready to take over. Anyway, so…"

"So…?"

"Who's your secret lover?"

Her cheeks drained. "I don't have a secret lover!"

He glanced to the flowers with a smirk. "Obviously."

Groaning, she said, "I have no idea who's been sending these. I've asked Ino, but she said these kinds of flowers aren't even offered in her family's shop. Someone must be growing them somewhere."

"Ah, so your lover is a gardener then."

Her cheeks burned a bright red. "Will you stop saying lover!"

"Fine, fine. So your secret admirer is a secret gardener. Maybe he will send you a batch of tomatoes in the shape of a heart tomorrow for Valentine's Day?" He giggled slightly.

"This isn't funny," she dryly remarked.

Taking one last drink of his coffee, he pulled out a few bills from within his pockets and placed them on the table. "This one's on me today. Consider it my early Valentine's gift to you. I wish you luck with the tomato guy."

She sighed. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Kakashi. Have a good day."

Watching as he left, Sakura finished the rest of her donut and coffee while she sat in thought. She really didn't have any clue who could be doing all of this. She did work with a lot of between the Hokage tower and the hospital. It literally could be anyone, but the question was who?

Not sure what to expect for Valentine's Day tomorrow, she supposed she would simply have to wait and see if this mystery man would reveal himself. Would she even like him? What if it was someone she knew well?

It's been so long since she's been on a date with anyone she wasn't even sure if she could manage to fall in love again. It's been years though… perhaps it was time she could just try.

She needed to try.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>This will be two-part thing. I'll be using the last 'One Night with Chocolate' prompt from the KakaSaku V-Day Week on Tumblr as the last part. Will try and post it soonish!<p>

Hope everyone has a good Valentine's Day!


	62. One Night with Chocolate

**One Night with Chocolate**

Sakura sighed as she wiped her brow, taking a step back to admire her handiwork in the bathroom. She managed to spend most of her day off entirely cleaning and reorganizing her apartment, and boy did she feel utterly ridiculous.

Ever since she woke up this morning she had been a nervous wreck about Valentine's Day. When would her secret admirer show up? He had given her flowers everyday for the past two weeks now and would make sense he would finally reveal himself today of all days. She had to guess he would leave something at her doorstep, but as the sun began to set in the horizon, she hadn't found anything on the other side yet for the entire day.

Peeking out her blinds from time to time, she was only feeling increasingly anxious, excited, disappointed and worried all at the same time as each minute passed. What if her mystery man had changed his mind? Working out most of her frustrations by cleaning, she had to wonder if she would be so desperate to start organizing her pantry by labels at this point.

Hearing a sudden knock, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Was it finally him? Glancing at her reflection she cursed at the smears of dirt and her messy hair wrapped in a bun. She had spent the whole day thinking about everything but herself. Taking a deep breath, she noticed there wasn't another knock after that. He must have left her clue… or perhaps it was something else entirely outside on her doorstep.

Quickly washing her face, she finally made it to the front and cracked the door open just enough to peek outside. Finding no one there, she opened it fully to find something at her feet. Picking up a wrapped box with a single red rose on top, she glanced around the falling darkness to find no one else around.

Carefully picking it up, the gift was a little heavy. Holding it close, she went back inside and placed the box on the table. Picking up the rose, she smelled it for a moment and smiled to find a small note tucked within the ribbon wrapped around the gift. Opening up the folded paper, it said:

'_There's a clue inside to who I am. Come to the Hokage Tower's rooftop in one hour if you still want to meet. No hard feelings if you don't feel the same...'_

Puzzled, she placed the rose and note aside and unwrapped the box. Her heart nearly stopped at what she saw. Placing a hand to her lips, she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry out in disbelief.

Inside the box there was a simple heart shaped arrangement made entirely by several bright red tomatoes. How could she forget Kakashi's silly comment yesterday that her secret admirer should send exactly this? It was him… it was him all along.

Sakura's cheeks grew hot. It wasn't as if the thought of being with her former sensei had never crossed her mind. She just would have never believed in a million years he could ever be interested in someone like her. It was true that their relationship had changed over the years to something more than just being former teammates. The biggest question in her mind wasn't what they once were, but that he knew so much about her. Her heart was damaged… and he knew that.

But so was his.

Yet things do change. People change. Hearts change.

She couldn't fight back a stupid grin as her heart raced and fluttered like a million butterflies were swirling inside of her all at once. Shaking her head as her cheeks never ceased to stop blushing, she placed her hands across her eyes and sighed trying to calm down. She couldn't stop smiling.

There were so many what ifs running in her mind of how things could change forever between them. She felt excited yet terrified all at the time and had to wonder if he must be feeling the same way right now. Wondering if she will come…

Glancing up at the clock, she already had lost ten minutes just standing and grinning like an idiot. She needed to get ready and quick!

Rushing to the shower, she started the water before running towards her newly organized closet she had just maliciously went through earlier this morning. Frantically trying to find something to wear, she suddenly wished Ino was here to offer some helpful advice. Scrambling through her clothes, she ended up making a big mess on the floor and bed laying out different combinations of dresses and tops. She kept changing her mind every minute and the water was going to get cold if she didn't pick something soon.

Deciding to go with a simple halter dress, she finally took a quick shower and got dressed in the next thirty minutes. With still time to spare as she left her apartment, she finally let herself catch a breath as took her time in walking in the back moonlit roads towards the tower. She could already see a few windows lit up in the distance within the tall building and she was becoming increasingly nervous with each step closer towards her destination.

She tried to think why he wanted to meet at the rooftop of all places, but perhaps it was a place he liked to personally go to pass time as their Hokage. She had never been to the roof in particular ever since the village was rebuilt years ago. There was never a reason to fully explore the Hokage Tower except the main offices she went to pass along reports about their medical teams or contribute to missions.

Reaching the walkway of the tower, she glanced down to her small heels and decided it would be best not to just run up the side of the building to the roof, especially in a dress. Going inside, she was amazed to find the usual busy hallways she had grown accustomed to completely empty instead. Everyone was probably enjoying the night off thanks to the holiday.

Her steps echoed as she made her way up the winding wooden stairs towards the roof access. When she made it to the door that led to the outside, she stilled her breath and tried not to let her nerves get the best of her. She had made it far… she owed it to herself not to back out now.

Pushing forward, the door creaked as she stepped through. Nervously glancing around as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress, she was blown away by the amount of flowers and plants that surrounded her. It was like she had just stepped into a secret garden. Her eyes followed a trail of lights that wrapped around vines along the wall which led to the other side.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Kakashi standing with his hands in pockets. Wearing a simple black sleeveless top and pants, he seemed more surprised than she did as he stared back with a nervous and shy smile that slowly spread across his bare lips. It was the first time she had ever seen him without his mask and felt amazed by the amount of emotion that washed across his face with just one glance.

"So… you came," Kakashi murmured, his eyes hesitantly glancing across her form seeming unsure if she was real. "I'm sorry for the theatrics… I just didn't know how to quite say it I guess." Stepping aside to reveal a small candlelit table behind him, he motioned for her to come forward. "Come have a seat."

Her voice seemed to have completely disappeared for the moment, but felt thankful she was able to manage a nod. He held out a chair for her to sit and she felt like she must have been in some faraway dream as she glanced around the surrounding garden that was filled with not only flowers, but various vegetables and small shrubbery.

As he took a seat across from her, she finally managed to say, "I'm… I-I'm kind of confused."

He sighed, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I understand… this is all kind of out of the blue, I know. Truth is I've felt something for you-"

"N-No not that," she interrupted.

Perplexed, he raised a brow and pursed his lips. "Then… about what?"

"Did you… make this garden?"

"Oh, is that all." He let out a relieved laugh. "Yes, it's been kind of a side hobby of mine ever since I pretty much took residence here. It just helps me relax I guess."

She couldn't suppress a smile as she thought about a particular plant Team Seven had given him eons ago. "But… you killed Mr. Ukki."

He sighed, playfully narrowing his eyes. "I told you all, it was an accident."

"_Accident_," she quoted with her fingers.

Unable to hide his lopsided smile, he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "I plead the fifth."

They both lightly laughed at that, Sakura figuring most of it was stemming from their inward nerves, but afterwards they both seemed to feel a lot more comfortable. Kakashi went on to reveal his homemade dish he had made for them to share which used most of the materials in his garden.

She wasn't sure how long they just sat and talked about everything and anything enjoying each other's company. She never wanted the night to end at this rate. When they were finished with their main dishes, he had gotten up from the table saying he had a special dessert for them to share.

"Don't tell me you're going to come back covered in just chocolate or something," she joked, immediately regretting the perverted words right after she said it.

He stopped in his tracks, turning around with a depressed sigh. "Well now you just ruined the surprise, Sakura."

Blushing, she looked down at the flickering candle on the table unsure how to respond to that, but glanced up to find that he had gone. Moments later he back with a small dish in hand and placed it down on the table.

Dragging his chair to sit more closely beside her, he said, "Since you ruined my moment… I decided to cover these strawberries with chocolate instead."

She began to laugh but soon stopped when he picked one up with just two fingers and hovered it near her lips. "You're not really going to feed me, are you?" she asked.

"It's only fair…"

Her cheeks reddened. "What do you mean fair!"

"I was going to cover myself in chocolate, but you ruined the surprise. So this will just have to make up for it."

"Like hell you would have done that!" she replied.

He had a serious look etched across his face. "I was."

"Was not!"

"Was."

Pointing a finger towards his chest, she tapped him once. "Liar."

He made a large shrug. "You'll never know now…"

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand which held the strawberry and took a swift bite leaving only the stem. He seemed please as he dropped what was left on the plate but was confused when she grabbed his hand again. Taking his fingers to her mouth, she slowly licked and sucked each digit clean of chocolate. He dumbly sat in shock as he watched in disbelief, his cheeks flushed with red.

Letting go of his hand, she smiled and said, "And now we're even."

Narrowing a glare after he snapped back from his daze, he moved even closer which caused her heart to skip a beat. Leaning in, he murmured something about her having chocolate left on her lips and suddenly brought his lips to hers.

Surprised, her eyes went wide at first with a muffled yelp at the kiss before eventually closing her eyes and finding herself becoming lost under what felt like a spell. Bringing her hands to his cheeks, she slowly deepened their kiss.

Once they broke away, they both grinned as she calmly picked up another strawberry covered with chocolate. "Your turn."

_The End_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> _*shakes someone*_ I can't… stop the cheesy feels. I feel like this is short and sweet, but hope you liked in some way! Thanks for reading and once again Happy V-Day! ]


	63. Yozakura

**Yozakura  
><strong>

Sakura lightly knocked against the outside of a large wooden double door and listened for a response. After a few seconds, she tried once more but this time a little louder. Finding only more silence from the other side, she made a knowing sigh and opened the door. Inside she found a lone silver-haired man slumped over a desk. A pen loosely dangled between his fingers while his other crumpled against a medium stack of reports and various diplomatic papers that demanded his attention.

Most nights she found her former sensei like this which was quickly becoming the norm for the past few weeks. She knew first hand from watching Tsunade that the role of Hokage wasn't easy. The position pulled at one's attention in a million places at once, but her Shishou knew when to take a break. Perhaps one too many which was why Shizune was always great help at keeping her focused on the tasks at hand if she ignored her duties for too long.

Sakura sighed once more, almost wishing Kakashi had that problem. He may not have been keen on the initial idea of taking over the position until Naruto was ready, but knew his sense of duty and loyalty to the village was undeniable. He may have appeared aloof and lazy to someone on the outside, but anyone who knew him understood how truly dedicated he was. Taking over the role of Hokage was no exception and he did so with great care and responsibly. Glancing over his sleeping form, she just wished he wouldn't work himself so hard nearly everyday. She had tried to get him to take more breaks, but without much success besides a lunch or two here and there during the week.

It was hard sometimes trying to talk to him between constant meetings with his advisors, squad captains, other various officials and the council. During the moments they could spare together outside of giving her own progress reports, she had grown to really care for him… perhaps more than she should. She tried to tell herself she always felt concerned about his well being because she was a medic, but it was more that. Despite the less time they spent together compared to the older days when they had missions, somehow they managed to become even better friends. Maybe it was because how much they've both changed after the war, but she was glad to find more than just a mentor. He was truly a friend, but… now she was left to wonder what to do about these other feelings that stirred within her every time she thought about him.

With an inward sigh, Sakura quietly approached his desk and slipped the tilted pen from his loose fingers. Placing it back within its proper place inside a cup with other writing utensils, she restacked some of his papers and began to clean up his desk before he took in a sleepy inhale.

Sitting up in his chair, he rubbed his eyes and yawned before watching her continue to organize his things. "This is a shot in the dark, but I'm guessing I fell asleep again," Kakashi dryly said with a hint of humor.

Narrowing her green eyes, she replied, "Yes, Hokage-sama. _Again_."

With a small hum, he watched her finish neatly rearranging his desk back in order. "You know you don't have to come get me every night. I don't mind sleeping here."

"You should get proper rest, Hokage-sama."

He huffed in discontent. "Sakura, seriously. How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Kakashi?"

"Until you stop working well past the office hours every night."

"Even if I didn't, you'd still keep calling me Hokage-sama."

She offered him a playful fake smile. "You're right."

He sighed, standing up from his chair. "How about calling me a perverted old man? That used to be your favorite."

"Now you're just a perverted old Hokage-sama," she teased.

He grumbled.

Grabbing his hat from a side table near his desk, he put it on as he placed his hands within the pockets of his white robes. They both said their usual goodnights to the few guards they passed as they made their way towards the outside of the building.

Kakashi intertwined his fingers against the back of his neck as he glanced up at the stars high above them. Looking to Sakura as their steps crunched along the pebbled road, he said, "You know, you walk me home most nights lately. Why can't I walk you home?"

"You'd probably just go back to the office," she spat.

"I do that already once you leave, you know."

She shot him a glare.

"In the morning!" he defensively added. "Like four in the morning," he muttered with a cough.

Lightly smacking his arm, she said, "You better not be."

He laughed. "I'm not, I promise… but seriously. Let me walk you home for once."

"What for?"

"Because it's the gentlemanly thing to do?"

"Since when have you ever been that?"

"Since forever."

"No," she instantly shot down. "Leaving me with your last lunch bill is not gentlemanly."

"But that was ages ago," he insisted.

"It was _yesterday_."

"Ah," he replied like he suddenly remembered, fighting back a smile beneath his mask. "So it was."

Motioning for her to change directions so that he could walk her home instead, she sighed and finally gave in to his persistent request. They walked a little while longer in silence before they were getting close to her apartment. In the distance just past where she lived there was a park that was illuminated by several paper lanterns.

"Ah, I nearly forgot about the festival. Wait, today wasn't the last day, was it?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, the Cherry Blossom Festival? Yeah it ended earlier tonight."

His steps slowed to a stop at a realization. "I'm sorry, Sakura… you had asked me to go with you. Now that… I truly did forget and I'm sorry."

Surprised at sound of genuine regret in his voice, she stopped and turned. "Oh, no it's okay. I didn't really expect you to. I know how busy you've been."

He gave her a long look. "It's no excuse."

Now he was even making her feel guilty. "Kakashi, really… there's nothing to worry about. I had just wanted to drag you out of the office for some fresh air is all." Glancing back towards the park, she added, "Well… they still have a few of the decorations up. Why don't we just take a look real quick?"

He rubbed his masked chin in thought. "Well, I'd like that… if you don't mind? I know it's late…"

"No, I don't mind… _Hokage-sama_."

He sighed as he saw a playful smile spread on her lips. "And you were doing so well saying my name just a moment ago."

Making their way towards the empty park, they took one of the winding paths decorated with paper lanterns between several fully bloomed sakura trees. Against the moonlight it was quite a pretty sight as fireflies glowed around them.

"I've always come during the day for the festivals… I didn't realize I've been missing this all this time," Sakura commented as they slowly strolled through the park.

Kakashi glance to her with a warm smile. "It's worth taking the time for."

Meeting his gaze, she quickly averted her eyes hiding a grin she didn't quite understand why it was forming. "Indeed."

His eyes never seemed to leave her as they walked, making her feel uneasy. Not that she minded, but… lately he tended to make her feel nervous due to her silly growing crush she had ever so desperately tried to ignore. It was hard not to notice things between them seemed different lately. She always enjoyed his company, but lately… it was hard to place when something seemed to change, but she just wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. When did she start to get this feeling where she felt like her heart could burst at a moment's notice?

Realizing that he had suddenly stopped walking, she halted and wondered if something was the matter.

"Oh, what's that over there?" he peculiarly asked.

She followed his eyes to a small clearing just off the path that was lit by a few different colored lanterns compared to the others throughout the park. Not sure what to make of it, they both came closer before finding a neatly laid out picnic setting for two. A few sakura petals fluttered across as the wind picked up for a moment, making the lanterns gently sway.

Sakura stood at the display before her, very confused at first why anyone would just leave a random picnic setting here in the middle of the night unless… it wasn't random at all.

"I hadn't forgotten that you had asked to go to the festival together… I just wanted it to be us," Kakashi explained. "I've found it's hard to do much of anything alone as the Hokage."

She knew that was true in a lot of ways. No matter where he went, he was greeted by most and pulled into conversations so much that he hardly ever had much time to read anymore like he used to. He teased that he simply knew his beloved Icha Icha series by heart and didn't read them out in the open anymore, but knew he simply didn't have the time.

Watching him walk over to the picnic setting, he took off his hat and set it aside as he sat down on the blanket. Tapping an empty spot next to him, he said, "Humor me…"

Speechless, she could feel her cheeks burn with a light blush as she kneeled beside him, still in awe that he would go to all this trouble. She seriously didn't know what to say. "T-Thank you, Kakashi," she stuttered out. "This is… t-this is really…"

"Ah-ha," he suddenly cut in, no doubt saving her a lifetime of embarrassment from her stuttering. "So you _do _know my name. The first time wasn't a fluke."

"My apologies, Hokage-sama," she replied back with a grin. "It won't happen again."

He sighed in defeat, opening a small basket before offering her a few foods to snack on. "You keep breaking my heart."

She held out her palm for a handful of grapes, but he held it just out of her reach. She lightly laughed and sighed at his antics before asking, "Will you let me eat if I say your name?"

"Yes."

"Kakashi…"

Raising a brow at the following silence, he finally let her take the grapes he was dangling above her.

"-_Sensei_," she added, quickly taking the food before he had a chance to take it back.

He playfully huffed as he made a grab for her small hands, but she managed to keep it away until they both fell backwards into the blanket. Her competitive spirit began to waver as he hovered above her, his hand was now clasped around hers trying to carefully pry the sweet fruit away without much success.

"You better let go," he warned, bringing his masked lips closer to hers. "I might have to do something desperate."

Sakura's heart was practically beating outside her chest the more he inched closer. She was afraid to dare him even further, but her silence seemed to do so already. At her next thought, she softly smiled and brought a single finger to the edge of his mask which now froze him in place instead. Slowly moving the fabric to expose his lips, she leaned in and nearly pressed her mouth against his, but instead popped one of the grapes inside his mouth.

Narrowing his eyes as he chewed his unintended treat, he said, "This… isn't what I had in mind."

"Oh?" she replied rather unsympathetically. "And what exactly did-"

He didn't give her the chance to finish as he captured her lips with his own. Caught off guard, she hesitated before relaxing against his chest as he brought her forward, stroking a few fingers against her temple to push back a few fallen pink strands of her hair away from her face.

Their kisses weren't hurried at first, slowly exploring this new found sensation between them. Growing a little more confident, Kakashi deepened his kiss nearly leaving her breathless.

Sakura's cheeks grew hot once they parted lips, unsure what to even say after what had just transpired. There were lots of questions she wanted to ask just moments ago, but as she looked into his eyes she couldn't remember how to even speak at the moment.

But as they both shared a dorky sheepish smile between them before awkwardly glancing away, somehow their lips found each other once more for a second time that night. Words could only express so much… and tomorrow would be another day.

_The End_

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Author Note:<strong> Wooo, thanks for everyone pitching ideas on Tumblr for a sweet spring-ish novel drabble as I like to call these. I just wanted to write something random with some fluffy feels and threw this together. **rogersbellamy** suggested spring festivals making me think of this. There were some great ideas! So I may write some more in the future.

**Fun Note:** I like to think that Kakashi started to stay late most nights just for the chance to talk with a certain pink-haired kunoichi alone. ]


End file.
